Le reflet de ma haine
by Helli'm
Summary: Lorsque le monde s'effondre,que les moeurs sont bouleversés qu'ils ont conscience que l'amour existe mais qu'il leur est impossible.Ils sont jeunes et refusent de cédés or ils finissent par se perdent.L'amour ou le devoir. Trahir l'amour ou ses idéalogies
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages,lieux... sont à J.K.R

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine

Merci à **Fantasia-49** pour sa correction

**o0o0o0 Bonne Lecture 0o0o0o**

Parce que l'amour est tragique...

A l'âge de huit ans j'ai déclaré ne jamais tomber amoureuse...

J'ai toujours agit en fonction de ce dogme, je ne nie pas avoir eu des relations, non. Simplement je ne me suis jamais attachée c'était la règle, l'unique. Ne nous méprenons pas, je les ai appréciés du moins un peu, une sorte d'amitié amélioré emplit de respect et de désir ou une sorte de relation amoureuse dépourvue de sentiments, pour certains cela reviens au même...pas pour moi. L'amour n'est pas une nécessité loin de là, il nous affaiblie quelque soit la catégorie. Aimer c'est être faible, je le sait. Quel est le meilleur moyen pour détruire un ennemi? L'affaiblir psychologiquement et quel meilleur moyen que de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime? Aucun. La culpabilité le rongera et finira par l'anéantir sans oublier la peine, le désespoir qui l'habitera.

Ce n'est pas la raison qui me pousse à ne pas aimer, non. Car j'aime mes amis, ma famille mais pas mes amants, jamais. L'amour est tragique, c'est ma raison. J'ai vu tant de pleurs, assistée à tant de crises au nom de l'amour, qu'il me révolte, je l'ai en horreur. Nous ne sommes pas dans les merveilleux contes qui ont bercés notre enfance, non ici bas dans ce que l'on appel réalité le monde est beaucoup plus cruel, l'amour aussi... J'avais huit ans lorsque cette évidence me heurta de plein fouet, certains psychologue vous dirons que le divorce de mes parents y est pour beaucoup ou alors que les larmes versées par ma mère suite aux infidélités de mon père m'ont poussés à grandir plus vite m'éloignant d'une utopie bienfaitrice. Moi j'en dis qu'ils m'ont au contraire ôtés toute illusions mensongères... ils m'ont sauvée.

Mon adolescence fut donc déroulée selon cette philosophie et je n'en n'ai pas souffert, moins que mes amies finissant en pleurs après leurs séparations de l'homme qu'elles considéraient comme «leur souffle», chose ô combien stupide selon moi. Personne ne m'a jamais compris, pour eux je n'étais qu'un gamine ignorante, soit.

La guerre fut déclarée, le monde mourrait autour de moi. On avait tous peur, mais les autres plus que moi. Eux ce qui les affaiblissaient, ce qu'ils craignaient par-dessus tout c'était la mort de leurs moitiés, de ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur oxygène. Moi je n'avait pas à le craindre. J'étais seule et pour ma survit ce n'était pas plus mal. Seulement la vie n'est pas un ange, peut-être même le Karma qui sait? Je ne voulais pas aimer et je me sentais apte à résister, est-ce pour cela que j'ai plongée ignorant les signes?... Surement.

Finalement on a gagné la guerre, lourde en sacrifice. Mais le monde sorcier ne s'en portait pas mieux pour autant, nos ennemis étaient en fuite, nombreux. Des tueurs, des monstres qui tuent, torturent sans la moindre pitié pour le plaisir. Comment reconstruire un monde en ruine alors que malgré tout nos efforts des hommes s'échinent à tout anéantir? On ne peut pas, on ne pouvait pas. Des Aurors nul autre que les rescapés, héros de la guerre furent lancer à leur suite... j'en étais.

On m'avait octroyé des cas dont un bien spécial. Un réseau de mangemorts commençait une nouvelle organisation ayant pour but une nouvelle guerre, tous l'ignoraient sauf nous, les Aurors en chargent de l'arrestation de ces renégats. En réalité ça n'avait aucune importance, je devais juste les arrêter. Point. Les premiers mois se fut difficile ils se cachaient et bien, de plus ils étaient entrainés et ne reculaient devant rien, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre...surement pas ce qu'ils pourraient nommé «leurs souffles», moi non plus. Je suis rapidement devenu la meilleure voir la plus suicidaire c'est au choix. Je n'avais pas à craindre la mort d'un amour que je n'avais pas, au propre comme au figuré.

Alors forcément lorsque l'on devient l'élite on affronte l'élite. Sept mois après la guerre j'ai eu son dossier, Draco Malfoy. D'après nos informations il était en passe d'être le second dans cette nouvelle organisation. Ainsi faute d'avoir le premier pour manque de renseignements j'obtenais l'assesseur. Je n'en fut pas déranger, je n'en ressentit nul plaisir à l'idée de poursuivre mon ennemi, c'était juste un job ni plus ni moins.

Ça a duré des mois, il le savait je ne sais comment mais il savait. Il se jouait de moi. Ainsi à commencer la traque où j'étais tantôt chasseur tantôt chasser, j'ignore à quels moments je fus proie et à quels autres je fus chasseurs cela n'a nulle importance. Ce qui compte ce fut cette traque, malsaine. Un jeu aux enjeux démesurés, le bien contre le mal. Tout nous désassemblait à commencer par notre camp, notre rang, notre sang et pourtant une chose et pas des moindre pour l'entière humanité nous associait. Il étais comme moi, seul.

Je n'avais jamais regretté de l'être, j'en avais fait la promesse. L'attachement amoureux n'étais pour moi qu'un signe de faiblesse et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'avais donc tout fait pour ne pas me faire prendre dans les méandres amoureux. Et au final j'étais seule. Je ne le regrettais pas, cette solitude m'avait conduit à être la meilleure et ainsi à être celle qui l'affronterai. Nous n'étions pas comme tous ces autres, être bien pensant, non nous étions différents.

Et tel les être humains primitifs presque bestial que la guerre avait fait de nous, nous nous sommes traqués avec ruse et détermination sans jamais ciller, sans lésiner sur les méthodes. Non, seul notre but comptait. Le trépas de l'ennemi. Cette chasse douloureuse et cruelle, fut je crois, ce qui m'a sauvée m'éveillant de ma torpeur, de mon ennui destructeur. Ce fut mon salut. Seulement j'ignorais que la chute n'en serais que plus grande. Or j'aurais du savoir, c'était évident pourtant mais encore j'ai méprisé les signes et j'ai sombré.

Notre première confrontation sans faux-semblants fut un réel affrontement seul à seul, nos prunelles plongés dans celles de l'ennemi. Ce fut dans une chambre d'hôtel des plus somptueuses abattant ainsi tous les clichés établit par les polars de seconde zone. Il était un Malfoy or les Malfoy ne couchent pas dans des lieux miteux et insalubres, j'en avait conscience et il savait que je ne l'ignorais pas. C'était risible. Pour un peu et en faisant fi du fait que je l'exécrais j'aurais pu penser avoir retrouvé une vieil connaissance, c'était vrai mais contrairement à une situation semblable nous n'allions pas nous raconter ces deux ans d'oubli dans la vie de l'autre, non, mais nous combattre. Nos idéologies l'exigeaient.

Seulement entre nous tout avait toujours été différent en dehors des règles, de l'usage. Rien n'était ce qu'il devait être or nous n'avons pas combattu...pas directement. Nous avons continué le jeu. Je suis entrée dans la suite et tout compte fait nous avons bu un verre, ensemble, nous racontant nos vies, ce que l'autre ignorait c'était stupide mais enivrant, tellement. On parlait sans hypocrisie, ainsi j'appris qu'il avait trouvé amusante la capture par mes soins de son condisciple Nott. Il avait selon ses propres termes admiré le stratagème dangereux que j'avais mis en place.

De mon côté je n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître que l'attentat de Dénali fut un succès, bien que je déplorais les pertes qu'il avait occasionné. Ce à quoi il me rétorqua que là était le but de la manœuvre en me gratifiant d'un sourire narquois. Je l'ai haït à cet instant alors qu'il était tant désinvolte face à ses crimes, je l'ai vraiment haït bien plus qu'à Poudlard et pendant notre poursuite. J'étais en rage, réellement.

Çà a dérapé, notre conversation a pris fin à ce moment, je ne me souviens pas avec exactitude de ce qui s'en suivit. Juste deux adversaires face à face, armes en , le souffle court. Les sortilèges furent nombreux, vifs et cruels gagnant en férocité mais c'était si...passionnant. La mort était là, dans cette même chambre et elle attendait, oui, l'un de nous. On ne pouvait s'en sortir indemne tous les deux c'était impossible et pourtant...

Je ne sais comment tout c'est orchestrer mais on a fini au corps à corps à même le so,l du sang s'écoulant de nos blessures, nos regards meurtriers plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ce simple contact...de nos corps...était...une délivrance...Oui je sais c'est étrange, improbable et pourtant à son contact j'ai compris que j'étais morte, cette foutu guerre m'avait achevée et depuis lors je n'étais plus qu'un corps vide sans âme, son amour...Je n'étais plus rien.

Et il était comme moi, je crois. On a tressaillit à cette simple et légère proximité et c'est ainsi que tout a dérapé, on ne le voulait pas. Vraiment. Mais...ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux...c'était moi, un effet miroir. C'est là que tout c'est joué, qu'on a abandonné la partie. La suite est floue, un enchevêtrement de vêtements qui tombent, des baisers, des caresses, du plaisir...

Et ce par la faute d'un regard, celui là même où siégeait...

….Le reflet de ma propre haine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Tous les persos, lieux... sont à la magnifique J.K.R

**Titre:** euh...bah...Le reflet de ma haine.

Merci à **Fantasia-49**

Son corps retomba lentement à mes côtés, je frissonnais légèrement alors que ses doigts effleuraient accidentellement mon bras nu et je me maudis pour cela. Cette douceur même involontaire ne m'étais pas permise et pour être honnête ce que je ressentit, ce frisson n'avait simplement pas lieu d'être. Inconsciemment presque machinalement je me relevais...c'était un accord tacite entre lui et moi, jamais plus de quelques heures et jamais plus que _ça_.

_Ça _que je ne saurais nommer, qui n'a aucune existence réelle. _Ça_ qui tout compte fait ne signifiait rien de plus que ce qu'il était et qui pourtant représentait beaucoup. C'était si étrange que s'en était presque magique, ironique quand j'y pensais. Car ce _ça_ n'était rien. C'était cette raison qui faisait que ni lui, ni moi ne le nommions, et puis que pourrait-il être? _Ça_ n'avait aucun crédit, c'était juste lui et moi ce qui en soit pouvait paraître charmant si _ça_ n'était pas ce qu'il était.

Car oui c'était bien lui et moi mais pas comme on pourrait l'entendre,non c'était lui et moi, certes mais c'était avant tout une belle connerie. Une putain d'erreur qui se reproduisait encore et encore. _Ça_ n'avait rien de romantique, _ça _avait tout d'un conte, l'allure et l'histoire et pourtant _ça_ n'en n'était pas un. Au contraire. _Ça_ n'avait pas commencé par «Il était une fois» et _ça_ ne finira pas par «Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants». _Ça _n'était certainement pas gentil et innocent, il en était l'opposé, vil et calculateur. _Ça_ était un poison. _Ça_ était une addiction, la mienne et la sienne mais jamais la nôtre.

Il n'y avait pas de nous, c'était lui et moi mais assurément pas nous. Lui et moi n'étions pas un couple, le «nous» n'avait donc aucune raison d'imagé ce lui et moi beaucoup plus représentatif de cette relation. Plus impersonnel comme ce _ça_. Car _ça_ ne devait pas prendre de l'importance,non _ça_ devait rester ainsi et n'avoir aucune profondeur. En soit, être juste lui et moi...avec _ça_.

Je me relevais indifférente quant à la nudité de mon corps que je lui exposais sans plus de gêne alors que je cherchais activement mes vêtements dispersés, sans plus de considération, sur le sol. Seule la lueur faiblarde de la lune qui transperçait difficilement les épais rideaux de velours me permettais de distinguer le contour floue des objets et des affaires qui m'entouraient. Un accio ou un éclairage plus dense ne serait nullement de trop mais pourtant je me refusais à ces éventualités, j'ignorais pourquoi mais ainsi la pièce semblais plus...normale. C'était stupide, _ça_ ne l'était pas et pourtant l'espace de quelques minutes je voulais y croire. C'était un mirage mais c'était si bon la normalité, je ne l'avais jamais eu alors je voulais rêver juste un instant, juste un temps.

Je sentis son regard scrutateur glisser le long de mon corps comme toujours. Cependant ni lui, ni moi ne faisions un geste, ne disions mots, encore un accord tacite. Néanmoins je sentis une différence, légère mais présente. Ce n'était pas la première fois alors à nouveau je ne dis rien et m'habillais indifférente à lui. Or on ne l'ignorais pas, jamais il exécrais cela. Je le sais, je m'en fous et mon attitude l'irrite et pourtant il ne dit rien...c'est toujours ainsi.

-Déjà?

Sa voix m'arrêta, une chaussure à la main je redressai la tête brusquement, quelque chose à changer. Il a parlé, brisant cette scène répétée inlassablement en silence et moi je le regardai incertaine. Le _ça_ à changer et je n'aimais pas cela, habituellement je partis sans plus un regard, un mot, mais pas aujourd'hui. Deux règles tacites à présent bannies en un instant par sa faute. Il attendit une réponse je le voyais mais c était stupide, c'était toujours ainsi...quelques heures pas plus.

-Comme toujours.

Sa folie déteint sur ma personne, je n'aurais pas du répondre. _Ça_ deviens trop proche depuis plusieurs jours or il ne fallait pas parler ni lui, ni moi. _Ça_ ne pouvait pas changer, _ça _ne devait pas changer.

-Est-ce si important?

A nouveau il parla, c'était mal, il le savait j'en suis persuadée mais il le faisait.

-Pourquoi?

Cette interrogation a franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sans mon consentement direct, c'est mal. Aucunes paroles...c'était une règle tacite, apparemment elle n'était plus d'actualité. Et ce n'était pas bien, _ça_ évoluait il devenait intime. C'était une erreur.

-Pourquoi quoi?

J'avais un sourire désabusé, il ne comprenait pas ou alors il se jouait de moi, cette explication me sembla la plus logique. Il avait compris, forcément mais il souhaitait une réponse, il avait besoin de l'entendre peut-être pour mieux répliquer faire en sorte de me contenter ou simplement m'empêcher d'y trouver à redire, je ne savais pas.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi parles-tu.

-Parce que _ça_ a changé, Hermione.

Son aveux me glace de même que l'emploie de mon prénom mais pis encore c'est sa phrase qui me figea totalement. Il l'a sentit, lui aussi. Ma respiration se fit éradique alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra , je paniquais. Sa confession n'était que la preuve que _ça_ ne pouvait plus continuer, _ça_ n'aurait même jamais dû commercer, j'avais peur sans en comprendre la raison. Et je ne voulais pas comprendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy.

Ma voix ainsi que mon corps sont redevenus calme et à l'allure impassible qui leur correspondaient si bien qu'à présent, j'étais pleinement maitresse de mes pensées et de mes actes. Ironique lorsque je songeais à toutes les fois passées auxquelles je n'ait pu, en sa présence, faire preuve de désinvolture.

-Ne joue pas l'ignorante tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Hermione c'est...

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom, seuls mes amis et ma famille ont se droit.

-Et moi que suis-je?

Je le regardais un court instant et sans mots dire je me retournais en direction de la porte, j'étais restée bien trop longtemps en ces lieux et je n'aurais jamais du. A la première parole déjà j'aurais dû fuir, oui fuir car il transgressait une règle, la plus importante, celle du silence.

J'avais déjà ouvert la porte que je me retrouvais acculée contre le mur brutalement et qu'à nouveau la porte se referma. Je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque mais plus encore c'était la présence de son torse contre mon dos qui me troubla alors je ne faisais plus un mouvement, espérant qu'il y voit un signe d'abandon et qu'il parte.

-Tu ne partiras pas. J'en ai assez.

Ces paroles m'atteignirent lentement et je ne savais pas comment les interpréter. Tant de combinaisons étaient possibles avec les mots que parfois un seul suffit pour perturber un fragile équilibre, tel ce _ça_.

-Nous devons parler.

-Je refuse.

Mon rejet a fusé net avec pour ton, ma voix la plus tranchante mais loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. Il ne conduisit qu'au rapprochement entre nos deux corps.

-Je veux une réponse.

Son injonction fut susurrée à mon oreille, délicatement comme une caresse. Je frissonnais malgré moi mais je ne le voulais pas...je ne pouvais pas. _Ça _devait prendre un terme ici et maintenant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix et ce uniquement par sa faute.

-Tu es un mangemort, un meurtrier qui n'a aucune pitié pour ses victimes. Tu es mon ennemi, tu es celui qui lutte pour détruire un monde que je m'acharne à reconstruire. Tu es de ceux qui doivent mourir.

Je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je m'en contrefoutais, mais alerte je me parais à me défendre en cas d'attaque. Néanmoins lorsqu'il me retourna brusquement et que ses lèvres s'emparèrent avidement des miennes je ne pus qu'admettre mettre trompée, sa réaction étais bien différente à celle que je m'attendais à subir.

Je devrais me soustraire, je le savais, c'était mal et pourtant je ne le faisais pas. Pis je m'accrochais à lui désespérément à la recherche de plus de contact, encore plus j'en avais besoin. En cet instant j'en étais persuadée c'était vital... un souffle, mon oxygène.

Et tout cessa brutalement. Lui et moi étions haletant à la recherche d'air alors que nos prunelles étaient plongées l'une dans l'autre impitoyablement. Et ce que je voyais dans les siennes m'effrayais, il y avait plus que haine et mépris, bien plus.

-Ne suis-je uniquement cela à tes yeux?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi reviens-tu?

Sa demande était sérieuse et il me scruta durement en attente d'une réponse que je ne voulais lui donner. Combien même je le voudrais j'en étais incapable, je n'avais pas la réponse et je ne désirais pas la connaître. Je ne savais pourquoi mais c était ainsi, c'était préférable, rester dans l'ignorance face à _ça_ était la meilleure option j'en étais convaincue.

Je me soustrais à son regard en le repoussant sans douceur, il se laissa faire alors qu'il aurait pu sans l'ombre d'un effort m'obliger à l'affronter. Il tomba les armes, face à moi c'était ironique et effrayant car il devait se battre et ne pas abandonner pas face à moi sinon la donne changeait et je ne le voulais pas. _Ça_ a pris trop d'ampleur et par sa faute je le perdais. C'était si stupide, Malfoy ne représentait pourtant rien pour moi mais son abdication me laissa un goût amer. Il a perdu, et toutefois moi je n'ai rien gagné.

Et cela je ne le voulais pas, non c'était trop simple, moi j'en voulais encore de la traque, du dégout, de la haine et de _ça_. Cette évidence me fit prendre conscience que je ne pouvais tomber plus bas mais j'en avais besoin et je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de m'enlever tout ce qui faisait nos personnalités aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de _ça_ même si je ne le nommerais pas et que je l'avais en horreur, il mettait indispensable.

-Je t'ai connu plus combattif Malfoy!

J'attaquais pour qu'il réagisse pour qu'il combatte comme lui et moi l'avions toujours fait, _ça _m'étais essentielle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en passer non plus? Ne réponds pas j'en suis sur, ta provocation me le prouve. Autant que moi tu en as besoin sauf qu'au contraire de moi tu le réfutes, mais il te faut faire un choix. _Ca_ ne peut plus durer toi et moi le savons. Néanmoins toi et moi abdiquons toujours, cédant à notre instinct primaire tel des bêtes que la race humaine n'est plus, depuis la montée en puissance de la civilisation qui a dompté les êtres primitifs que nous étions(*).

Son laïus me laissa interdite, il y a mis tant de haine envers moi, envers lui et même envers cette humanité qui définissait les êtres humains que je n'osais m'approcher de lui plus encore. Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin mais rien dans son attitude ne me laissais penser qu'il n'ait remarqué mon hésitation. Il étais simplement appuyé contre le montant du lit continuant son discours sans plus de considération pour moi:

-Et tu sais pourquoi nous cédons si facilement Hermione? Non, évidemment tu n'as pas chercher à savoir cela rendrait l'évidence bien trop réel mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te le dire. Car toi et moi ne sommes que des bêtes, toute trace de civilisation que toi et moi portions a disparu lors de cette guerre...

-C'est faux!

Il ricana et darda un regard moqueur sur ma personne je pouvais voir le sourire narquois qu'il affichait comme pour me défier.

-Tu nies un fait, Hermione car tu n'es pas apte à affronter la réalité.

-Tu as tord, combien même toi et moi serions retournés à notre instinct primaire par la faute de cette guerre, alors il en va de même pour les autres et pourtant vois-tu je ne connais personne qui fait _ça_.

-Car toi et moi sommes les seuls qui le soyons. La guerre a atteint tout le monde mais seul deux êtres en sont ressortis insensibles et ces deux personnes se trouvent dans cette pièce. Nie l'évidence si tu le désires mais les preuves sont là. Je suis le meilleur de mon côté et toi du tien, je n'ignore pas ce que tu penses, que tu œuvres pour le bien. C'est des conneries, certes ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un monstre comme moi. Tes méthodes en sont l'illustration parfaite. Combien de personnes, des tueurs je te l'accore, a tu torturé de la plus délicieuse façon pour arriver jusqu'à moi? Beaucoup et tes actions, même si tu les justifies comme étant des faveurs pour l'univers n'en sont pas moins inhumaines.

Il se tait attendant sans doute une parole, un mot, une réfutation mais je ne dis mot et d'une certaine façon consent silencieusement.

-Et tu sais pourquoi toi et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été atteint par ce manque d'humanité? Car toi et moi sommes les seuls à avoir toujours refusé une chose. Sais-tu ce qu'elle est?

-L'amour?

-Exactement, tu as tout comme moi compris qu'il n'existait chimère plus vil et dangereuse que ce sentiment, écœurant à l'extrême. Ironique lorsqu'on y songe ce que toi et moi ne désirions pas de peur d'être diminué a tout de même conduit à ma manipulation et à la tienne. Car il aurait suffit qu'un seul des deux l'accepte et cette situation n'aurait pas lieu d'être et _ça_ n'aurait jamais existé. Mais il est là et malheureusement pour toi et moi il a pris trop d'importance même si je suis le seul à le reconnaître. Comme quoi on ne peut échapper à son destin.

-Tu délires, _ça_ ne représente rien.

Il le faut, j'en ai besoin, _ça_ ne doit pas être primordial, _ça_ n'est rien.

-Bien alors je vais répéter ma question, pourquoi reviens-tu?Mais aussi et surtout pourquoi suis-je toujours ici? Cela fait trois mois que tu m'as trouvé et pourtant je suis encore là, en liberté.

-Je...si Azkakan t'attires à ce point, il suffisait de le dire plus tôt je t'y aurais conduit avec plaisir.

Je prononçais ces mots que je savais mensongers comme le démontra mon hésitation mais je ne pouvais pas être honnête, pas avec lui et plus encore avec moi-même.

-Les sarcasmes ne te sied pas Hermione.

-Arrête avec mon prénom!

-Non.

Son refus m'interloquais, il n'avait pas le droit de me refuser ce qui était dans mon bon droit, c'était mon prénom et je ne voulais pas l'entendre de sa bouche. Qu'il se taise.

-Bien, fait comme tu le souhaites Malfoy! Mais sache que je vais revenir, mais cette fois je ne serais pas seule et tu n'en réchapperas pas.

-Ta faiblesse est loin d'être attendrissante, elle n'est que lâcheté.

-Faire mon devoir je n'appelle pas cela de la lâcheté.

-Je t'en pris Hermione,tu fuis. Regarde il a suffi d'une unique conversation en trois mois pour que tu te rappelles à ton devoir d'Auror, tu te caches derrière tes responsabilités.

-Ferme-là.

-Non. Car tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Menteur!

Ce n'était que lorsque mon dos heurta douloureusement le mur que je pris conscience d'avoir reculé au plus loin de cet homme. Je suis désemparée, je voudrais qu'il se taise et qu'il cesse de tout compliquer. _Ça_ n'aurait jamais du exister et à présent que je devais m'en séparer je réalisais que peut-être _ça_ allait me manquer mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais voulu qu'a jamais il se taise...ça aurait perduré jusqu'à l'éternité.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu, Hermione?

-Je...tais-toi.

-Bien je vais répondre à ta place puisque tu ne désires le faire. Tu reviens pour la même raison que celle qui me retiens en ces lieux, le besoin de l'autre. On ne s'est jamais supporté même étant des gamins et tu sais pourquoi? Car toi et moi sommes semblables, c'est exactement ce qui fait que toi et moi sommes ici et presque inhumain. Ne nie pas. Et _ça _à commencer pour la même raison mais _ça_ à vite évolué, c'était une demande que ni toi ni moi ne pouvions enfouir. Encore aurait-il fallut le vouloir. Mais comment pourrions, toi et moi, refuser ce qui ressemblait à un semblant de vie. Rejette ce fait si tu le souhaites mais avec moi tu cesses d'être un corps sans âme qui marche, parle et respire car la vie l'exige, avec moi tu le fais parce que tu le désires. Et tu sais pourquoi n'est-ce pas? Oui évidemment tu sais, c'est la raison de ta peur. L'unique chose que toi et moi avons si ardemment refusé pour diverses raisons à finalement réussit à aboutir et ce sous la forme de _ça_.

Il mentait, je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter ce dont il me parlais, c'était faux, forcément.

-Pense ce que tu veux Malfoy mais tu as tord, ça ne veux rien dire. Et puisque tu veux tout savoir sache que mes venus étaient des erreurs, erreurs qui n'auront plus lieux d'être à présent.

-Cette simple phrase me prouve à quel point j'ai raison, tu n'as répondu à ma question qu'après avoir entendu mes paroles quant à _ça_. Une vérité que tu n'es pas prête à affronter, tes mensonges en sont la preuve et tu sais t'être piégée par ta seule réponse, il ne te sert plus à rien de nier.

Ces paroles m'atteignirent brusquement et me forcèrent à faire face à une réalité que je préfèrais occultée, car ses mots sont bien trop dangereux. Je ne voulais pas comprendre le sens de ces paroles, je ne pouvais y faire face.

-Bien Malfoy. Alors quoi? Hein? Quel était le but de ce grand discours grandiloquent? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire? Laisse moi le deviner comme tu l'as fait pour moi, après tout tu t'es permis de répondre pour moi la moindre des politesses et de te rendre la pareil. Veux-tu connaître ma réponse à ces questions?...Tu es amoureux de moi.

Je lui lançais un de ces sourires sarcastiques le défiant de répondre, de hurler...comme avant, bien avant _ça_. J'ai compris, bien malgré moi, chacune de ses phrases, de ses non-dits. J'aurais préféré ignorer mais il m'y avait forcer et à présent je devais faire face. Qu'il réfute mes mots et cette conversation n'aura plus lieu d'être, tout sera oublier.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Hermione, mais je te l'ai déjà dit le sarcasme ne te sied pas. Cependant tu as raison, au risque de me répéter, le destin on ne peut y échapper et le notre était d'être affaiblit par ce sentiment si longtemps haït.

-Il n'y a pas de nous.

C'est l'unique phrase que je put lui donner, il n'aurait pas dû approuver mes dires, non il aurait dû contester et tout serait rentrer dans l'ordre, par sa faute encore tout doit cesser.

-Je t'en pris Hermione pas à moi, _ça_ n'en est pas moins nous. Il l'a toujours été, seulement nous ne pouvions le reconnaître mais plus à présent. _Ça_ n'est pas arrivé par hasard et une telle haine ne pouvait qu'être le contraire de ce que nous refusions.

-Non.

-Ne m'aimes tu donc pas?

-Comment peux tu te montrer aussi faible, vil, tu ne m'auras pas ainsi. Ce sentiment ne signifie rien à mes yeux encore moins s'il m'unit à toi. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Alors pars et reviens avec un escadron d'Aurors, je ne partirai pas d'ici j'attendrai.

-Et tu abandonneras tout tes plans de destruction du nouveau monde?

Je lui crachais cette phrase, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la portée de ses mots. Il se rendait. Il devait me dire que non il n'abandonnera pas, qu'il n'avait qu'un souhait tout décimer mais il ne le faisait pas au contraire:

-J'ai trouvé mieux à faire. Être à tes côtés.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Mensonge. Et puis quelle importance, moi je t'aime.

Il n'avait pas le droit, je ne voulais pas. Alors je partis. Je me relevais alors que je n'avait pas conscience de mettre assise à même le sol, et sans perdre un instant je me dirigeais vers la porte le contournant sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour me retenir et je le haïssais pour cela...malgré moi. Ma main se positionna vers cette poignée et qui pour la première fois me parut être un obstacle infranchissable. Je le haïssais, lui et ce _ça_...ce nous. Car il n'avait pas tord c'était de nous dont il s'agissait. J'ignorais depuis quand mais à présent c'était nous et non plus de lui et moi. Mais je ne devais pas rester, je n'en voulais pas. L'amour était tragique je ne le désirais pas. Et pourtant je restais là sentant son regard sur moi. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps je restais là et puis tout d'un coup j'entendis ses pas qui se rapprochaient, ses bras m'encerclaient.

Je restais.

**o0o0 o 0o0o**

Alors verdict? Je m'abstiens ou m'abstiens pas?

(*)Pour cette phrase je fut grandement inspirer par la citation de A. Schopenhauer «L'être humain est, au fond, un animal sauvage et effroyable. Nous le connaissons seulement dompté et apprivoisé par ce que nous appelons la civilisation.»

Ça = Je ne sais pas si c'était très explicite dans le texte mais ça représente la relation pour la moins étrange qui lui les unis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi (dommage)^^

**Titre:** Il n'a toujours pas changé.

Merci à ma super bêta **Fantasia-49.**

**o0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

Deux semaines ont passé, c'est si peu compte tenu des changements qui ont eut lieu. Tout compte fait ils ne sont pas si grands, juste la fin de _ça_ et le début de nous. C'est si étrange, ce nous. Je n'y suis guère habituée, pas encore mais chaque jours plus que le précédent, ça me change des nuits ou plutôt des quelques heures que _ça_ m'accordais. A présent c'est Nous.

Pourtant je ne le voulais pas, l'amour. Je ne l'accepte pas tout comme je ne le fuis pas, a quoi bon? Seulement je m'y résigne c'est le choix que j'ai fait, m'y soumettre. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener à vrai dire et je m'en contre fou. On est ensemble, un nous, deux être différents formant une équipe, un tout.

C'est un oxymore des plus amusants, Draco et moi formant une équipe. Je doute que l'on puisse parler de groupe quand les deux principaux protagonistes se battent dans le camp adverse, et pourtant c'est ce que nous sommes. On ne se bat pas l'un contre l'autre, uniquement contre le camp de l'autre. C'est notre différence. Celle-là même qui causera notre perte, on le sait la victoire de l'un se fera sur l'échec de l'autre. Il y aura un perdant ou peut-être pas, pas si nous sommes tous les deux. Une telle pensée est au-delà de la mièvrerie et pourtant je veux y croire, j'en suis persuadée. Lui et moi c'est plus que ce monde en reconstruction, que ces groupes qui se battent dans l'ombre. C'est nous tout simplement.

-A quoi penses tu?

Sa voix est à peine un murmure comme pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité de l'instant. Un de ceux qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous.

-A nous.

-Devrais-je m'en inquiéter?

Je me redresse sur un coude une main soutenant ma tête et l'autre touchant son visage en une caresse à peine appuyée et éphémère. C'est devenue une habitude, cette douceur qui, il y'a peu encore, m'était inconnue et pourtant elle met à présent si naturelle avec lui. C'est une de ces choses nouvelles dont je ne pense pouvoir me passer. C'est stupide et niais mais j'aime ça, la stupidité et les mièvries surtout quand elles nous concerne.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Développe. Et je serais en mesure de te rassurer.

Draco est si certain d'y arriver sans même avoir connaissance du coeur du problème car il a foi en lui mais surtout en nous. Il est de ceux qui prône que l'amour est plus fort que tout, qu'à deux rien n'est impossible. Il est si différent de l'enfant que j'ai connu et pourtant chacun de ses gestes, de ses paroles me le rappelle, plus encore cette attitude impassible mais hautaine preuve de son infaillible confiance en lui. Cette même allure qui il y'a peu encore j'exécrais au delà du possible.

-Nous sommes si différents...

-Chaque individu est unique.

Je souris.

-Je sais, seulement je te parle de nous, nombre de choses nous opposent...

-Et plus encore nous rapproches.

Je souris. Encore. J'ai l'impression de ne plus jamais cesser de sourire, c'est étrange mais plaisant énormément.

-Certes mais nous...c'est si incertain.

Je le vois lever un sourcil interrogateur et sceptique, il ne comprend pas.

-Notre avenir j'entends.

Ma voix n'a été qu'un murmure, mais Draco a entendu chacun de mes mots. Il me serre plus encore contre lui et à nouveau une sensation nouvelle mais plaisante se fait sentir, la sécurité. Un immense sentiment que là est ma place et que je n'y risque rien. Il est vrai l'amour rend faible mais c'est d'autant plus une force. J'en ai conscience à présent qu'importe ma promesse enfantine, aujourd'hui mes songes sont différents, ils sont avec lui.

-J'ai peur.

Cette aveu a franchit la barrière de mes lèvres avant même que je n'eusse conscience que rien n'était plus vrai. Je suis terrifiée.

Terrifiée par ce nous, ses sentiments nouveaux, ce monde qui s'efforce à faire de nous des ennemis et plus encore tétanisée à la simple pensée qu'il puisse me quitter. C'est incompréhensible, sans fondement aucun et pourtant c'est là, une peur constante et omniprésente.

-Je ne partirai pas.

-Jamais?

C'est une interrogation stupide dont je connais la réponse et rien ne peut me garantir qu'il s'y tiendra, mais qu'importe j'ai besoin de l'entendre même si cela signifie se bercer d'illusions fausses et qui n'aboutirons qu'a une finalité, la souffrance.

-Jamais. Je te le promet.

Le ton est solennel sans hésitation, il croit, moi pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est lui, non car je l'aime, c'est tout simplement sa condition qui me tient hors de cette fausse promesse qu'il ne pourra tenir. Ce n'est pas le rôle qu'il occupe dans le nouveau réseau qui tend à renverser le gouvernement et asseoir une domination totale sur le pays qui m'enlève toute en confiance en ses mots, non c'est simplement la nature dont il est pourvu. C'est un homme. J'entends ce terme dans le sens général, il inclut donc les femmes, c'est un être humain or tout individu ment volontairement ou inconsciemment, mais il le font et Draco le fait aussi. Sa promesse c'est juste une barrière de sécurité, une façon de se proclamer le mal dominant qui veille, mais c'est un mensonge irréfléchi.

Le fait qu'aujourd'hui je crois à l'amour et même que je laisse ce sentiment, autrefois honni, prendre place dans ma vie ne fait pas de moi la nouvelle héroïne de Disney. Car l'amour quel qu'il soit ne dure qu'un temps. Alors combien même on survivrait à tout ce qui nous sépare, combien même nous survivions à ça, un jour il partira ou peut-être serais-ce moi. Comme le temps notre amour s'écoulera et finira par disparaître.

-Ai confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance, seulement...

Je ne finirai pas, que pourrais-je dire? Il ne comprendrait pas, ne le désiraiy même pas. Et puis mon seul souhait et d'oublier la réalité et profiter encore -tant que je le peux- de cette douce quiétude qu'est la notre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Granger...Granger!

Me réveillant brutalement redressant difficilement mon corps endoloris de m'être endormie à même les rapports tout justes rédigés, dont un à moitié terminé pour ne pas dire à peine entamé. De la paume de la main je me frotte les yeux, une habitude qui tient plus de Draco que de moi. Une autre chose apprise de notre relation, j'ai tendance à reproduire toutes les habitudes attendrissantes de mon amour inconsciemment.

-Bien dormi Granger?

Le timbre est moqueur et je suis heureuse de voir le sourire goguenard de mon collègue s'affaisser lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Je lui renvoie -dans une attitude des plus puériles- le même sourire hypocrite et réponds tout autant:

-Parfait, il est si gentil à toi de t'en préoccuper.

Je jubile en voyant Aaron serrer la mâchoire et se tendre dans une attitude tout en orgueil bafoué. Mon attitude et je crains de ne devoir l'admettre, est parfaitement Serpentarde. Il semblerait qu'il n'y es pas que les habitudes de mon cher et tendre et que je trouve attendrissante, qui est déteintes sur moi.

A peine trois mois et tout mon univers en est bouleversé, tout est remis en question. Mes mœurs, mes convictions ainsi que mon caractère et ce par un seul nom, une personne, Draco. Il en es comme l'adage le dit «l'amour change» tout jusqu'à notre identité. Il y'a peu encore ça m'aurait effrayé, mais il est vrai qu'il y'a peu encore je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Il n'était pour moi qu'un sentiment futil et destructeur. J'admets mon erreur et ce à nouveau grâce à ce même individu, Draco.

-Encore dans la lune Granger?

-J'ai le regret de te dire qu'il est techniquement impossible de se trouver dans la lune. Qui plus es je te fais face et jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous sommes sur terre.

Ma réplique est puérile mais Aaron a la don de me taper sur le système d'un façon rapide et efficace, sa seule vision suffit à m'importuner. Faute d'être arrogant il n'en es pas moins prétentieux, se complaisant dans son rôle de héros de la première guerre. Il oublit qu'il n'est qu'un parmi des centaines d'autres qui ont aussi participé à la dernière bataille. Il n'est pas le seul qui en porte des cicatrices et encore moins à en porter le traumatisme. Qui plus est il n'est qu'un macho sexiste et arriviste, en d'autre terme il a tout pour plaire.

-Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta déplaisante visite dans mon bureau?

-Si j'étais tout aussi sarcastique que toi je dirais te tirer du sommeil est te rappelles qu'à cet étage on bosse, mais étant plus mature je répondrai que nous avons une réunion .

-Maintenant?

-Non il y a cinq minutes. Répondit Aaron déjà hors de la pièce.

D'un bond je quitte mon bureau me retenant à grande peine de ne pas courrir pour rattraper mon collègue aux enjambées phénoménales. Il avait pratiquement traversé la vingtaine de box qui tenaient de bureau individuel et ouvert pour tous les Aurors qui travaillaient pour la brigade spéciale.

Le cœur de l'équipe, les meilleurs de leurs promotions, âge moyens vingt-deux ans, une petite minorité qui ont pu vivre en dehors de cette guerre et le reste une quinzaine d'individus, les ainés, ceux qui ont vécus la dernière bataille. Rare sont les plus jeunes qui y ont survécus, alors dans leurs rangs c'est la trentaine minimum. Les doyens avoisinent la cinquantaines et ce sont des Aurors réputés même bien avant la guerre. Tous ou presque connaissent l'horreur de ce monde et les tueries que le pouvoir occasionne, certains plus que d'autres certes, mais nous avons déjà tous fait coulé le sang.

Je suis avec eux et pourtant mon bureau est particulierement fermé. Je suis selon eux une héroïne, une vraie pour avoir activement participer à cet étalage de sang et plus encore je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans et pratiquement à la tête de cette section spéciale. Cinq ans qu'elle fut créee, cinq ans que je m'y trouve, à croire que la mort me poursuit ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Je ne sais pas.

Je traverse cette immense pièce à l'éclairage fictif et aux fenêtres magiques représentant un soleil d'été. J'aime ce lieu il est tellement vivant, agitations, cris se mêlent aux bruits caractéristiques des appareils en fonction et aux feulement réguliers des notes de bureau qui volent d'un box à l'autre. Comme toujours je répond aux salutations qui pour la plupart proviennent de quasi inconnus. J'ai un bureau ceci explique cela, point. Mon regard se fixe partout sauf sur le mur de pierre le seul qui n'est pas occupé par une fenêtre ou une porte, le seul dénudé de toutes fioritures et le seul sur lequel s'affiche les avis de recherches. Seulement ceux des criminels dont nous nous occupons, les mangemorts encore en fuites sans oublier les membres connus de nos services comme faisant partis des Death Eaters (1), l'organisation première contre laquelle on lutte depuis sa création.

En dehors de cette pièce, l'ambiance est bien moins chaleureuse, nos bureaux étant situés dans une aile désaffectée avant notre installation. Les murs y sont gris et terne et l'éclairage se fait grâce à une torche à flamme perpétuelle. Pour un peu ça ferait penser à un mauvais remake de films d'horreur. Faute d'extraire la cruauté dont fait preuve l'espèce humaine on l'enfouit ou on la cache comme ils le font pour nous. Le ministère ne comprends pas que sans notre équipe leur petit monde tout beau tout neuf ne serait pas et encore moins que si l'on ne voit pas le mal ce n'est pas qu'il n'existe pas, bien au contraire. Qu'importe, ce ne sont que des couloirs et il est vrai que nos bureaux ne sont pas si mal, de la poudre aux yeux.

-Alors Granger comment avance ton travail? Me demande Aaron en enfonçant le bouton du deuxième.

-Ne peut on pas continuer notre avancé en silence et se comporter comme deux personnes totalement inconnus qui se retrouvent dans le même ascenseur au même moment et ne s'adressent pas la parole ne serait ce un léger signe de tête?

-Pourquoi te faut-il être toujours aussi désagréable avec moi? Je cherche juste à me montrer courtois entre collègue ça se fait non? Tu sais je peux comprendre ton animosité...

-Vraiment? M'enquis-je sarcastique.

-Oui, après tout je suis un héros de la guerre, j'ai combattu des mangemorts lors de cette funeste bataille, certes toi aussi mais tu n'en restes pas moins... Il me détaille des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter, une femme.

-Pitié, épargne moi ton côté sexiste aujourd'hui.

-Tu dois comprendre que quoi que tu faces tu n'égaleras jamais un homme surtout pas de ma trempe.

-Tu oublies que mon rôle dans le guerre fut plus prononcé que le tien sans oublier que moi aussi j'ai mon propre bureau et j'y ai même ma propre plaque avec mon nom inscrit dessus.

Je sourit d'un air candide et narquois mais il se fâne quand il ajoute:

-Comme quoi c'est utile d'être la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter.

J'allais lui asséner un connard bien sentit ainsi que quelques sorts ayant fait leur preuve quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'il se faufila entres elles sans demander son reste. Je suivis des yeux sa silhouette ne pouvant me mettre en mouvement. Ses mots étaient cruels et douloureux, il me ramenait à une époque où je ne valais rien de mieux qu'être juste l'amie de Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai toujours souffert de cette pensée, de la façon dont les gens me percevais, l'amie de Harry rien d'autre c'est comme ne pas avoir d'identité. C'est être seule, or aujourd'hui encore malgré tous mes actes c'est toujours ainsi qu'on me présente, l'amie fidèle du grand Harry Potter, une héroïne certes mais avant tout l'amie.

Alors qu'enfin mon corps se remet en mouvement et part rejoindre Aaron, mon esprit lui n'a qu'une envie rejoindre la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais haït et qui aujourd'hui m'aime pour celle que je suis. Draco.

**o0o0 o 0o0o**

**(1)**Oui j'ai emprunter le nom original des mangemorts parce qu'au moment précis où il me fallait nommer cette méchante organisation mon esprit a eut un bug donc il me fallait une solution et étant humaine j'ai pris celle de facilité, na!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages,lieux... sont à J.K.R (Suis-je obliger de le précisé?)

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine

Merci à **Fantasi-49**qui à corrigée ce chapitre.

La guerre m'a apprise de nombreuse choses, plus ou moins utile certes, mais toutes nécessaire. Cette période de ma vie ne fut pas la plus heureuse mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir traversé. C'est un simple constat et non pas un apitoiement sur ce qu'a été ma vie. La guerre m'a inculqué plus d'informations sur la cruauté dont l'homme pouvait faire preuve que tous les livres. C'est elle qui a fait de moi la combattante que je suis devenue. Dans un monde où c'est eux ou moi, je ne me leurre pas, c'est eux.

C'est une des choses qu'on n'enseigne pas à l'institut supérieur des Aurors. C'est une dès raisons pour laquelle beaucoup de survivants de la seconde guerre sont devenus Aurors sans en passer par là. Aaron en fait partie, lui et notre chef sont les seuls dans l'élite du SCO, section spéciale contre le crime organisé, sans être passés par le diplôme requis. J'y ai eu moi-même accès, personne n'est assez vertu pour refuser une telle offre et je ne fais pas exception. J'ai accepté à une unique condition, continuer à avoir un droit d'accès à tous les cours de l'institut supérieur des Aurors pour y finir ma formation commencée peu après la fin de la guerre. Je m'y rendais dès que mon emplois du temps me le permettait. C'est une des autres choses que m'a inculqué la guerre, le savoir est une arme bien plus puissante que la violence physique.

J'ai travaillé en apprenant plus encore, devenant un agent plus perfectionné que mes collègues, je suis un des membres les plus haut placés au SCO et j'ai eu mon accréditation officiel en tant que diplômée de l'institut supérieur des Aurors, trois ans plus tard. Nombre de mes amis et collègues ont jugé mon inscription inutile. Aujourd'hui est un jour pour leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tord.

La troisième année est sûrement la plus intéressante en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal, on y apprend des choses interdites et terrifiantes mais aussi d'autres plus courantes mais tout autant fascinantes, principalement la détection d'une Aura. C'est un phénomène très dure à produire et rare sont les sorciers qui y parviennent. Pour le cours de sortilège avancé je me souviens avoir dû apprendre tout un chapitre concernant les sortilèges de protection. Il en était ressortit une chose, certains sorts lancés par un sorcier puissant étaient imparables quelque soit le contre-sort

J'en ai lancé sur toute la surface de mon appartement, nul sans y être convié ne pourrait y pénétrer. C'est techniquement impossible, tout les livres s'accordent sur le sujet. Il y a sept ans de cela j'en aurais tenu compte, nul savoir n'est plus savant que celui d'un livre, mais les choses sont différentes à présent. La guerre a eu lieu. Or ce qu'elle m'a aussi apprise est que nul avis n'est plus important que ce dicte son instinct.

Donc à l'instant où mon pied eut foulé le sol carrelé de mon étage je su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. C'était infime quasi indétectable mais pourtant je le sentais cette pesanteur dans l'air, et elle n'émanait que d'un centre, mon appartement.

Mettant en pratique tout ce que mon enseignement, qu'il soit pédagogique ou non, m'avait appris, je me fis silencieuse baguette en main. Déverrouillant la porte je me glissai dans le mince interstice m'acculant au mur du vestibule. De là j'avais une vue d'ensemble de mon salon où rien ne semblait changé si ce n'est les larges baies vitrées aux stores relevés, ça ce n'était pas de mon fait. La pièce étant déserte j'avançai discrètement me concentrant sur ce flux magique qui n'avait de cesse de s'étirer tout autour de moi, preuve de sa proximité.

Dans le corridor lumineux qui menait aux chambres, concentrée sur l'aura qui émanait, je heurtai douloureusement l'énorme vase de terre nouvellement acquis qui s'écrasa dans un grand bruit à peine étouffé part la moquette. Je me fustigeai mentalement pour ce manque totale de discrétion qui mettai en péril ma position.

-Pour une Auror de haute qualité tu te laisses facilement surprendre.

Avec agilité je me retournai brusquement plaçant ma baguette à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de mon assaillant.

-Ma remarque n'était certes pas très flatteuse mais de là à me tenir en joue...

Je ressentis un vive soulagement en croisant le regard de mon visiteur impromptu mais son sourire moqueur me fit aussitôt prendre conscience du degré de ridicule auquel j'étais soumise. Une Auror qui plus est membre importante du SCO se faisant surprendre dans son propre appartement, appartement qui part ailleurs est censé être protégé contre toutes intrusions. Quelle situation cynique à souhait...et pleinement stupide.

-Comment es tu rentré? Mon ton est agressif et froid, je n'ai nullement envie de plaisanter.

-Et toi comment as tu détecté ma présence?

-J'ai posé la question la première et sache que j'apprécie moyennement que l'on pénétre chez moi sans mon autorisation et que l'on se joue ainsi de moi.

-Si je dérange je peux toujours partir. Se faisant, il se détourne de moi et se rend dans l'entrée sans plus de cérémonie.

-Draco non attends.

C'est dans des instants comme cela que j'en viens à haïr l'amour que je me suis tant protégée à ne pas ressentir, car il me rend faible. Jamais encore je n'avais ressentit un tel besoin de l'autre, j'en suis dépendante totalement. Je ne peux me soustraire à cette envie de l'avoir à mes côtés, qu'importe si je dois le retenir alors même que j'eusse envie de l'étrangler quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Écoute, je suis fatiguée, énervée et surtout vexée,ok? Ce n'est pas aisée pour moi de reconnaitre une telle faille dans le système de sécurité que j'ai moi même exécuté et c'est encore moins facile d'être ainsi surprise. Admets que pour une Auror au niveau discrétion je n'ai pas assurée?

-Effectivement c'est pas fameux et dire que c'est toi qu'ils ont lancés à mes trousses. J'ignore si je dois m'en sentir vexé.

Je ne peut retenir un sourire amusée, sans son ton hautain ses sarcasmes semble immédiatement moins blessant voir drôle si j'excepte le fait qu'il est un Malfoy, évidemment.

Vas tu me dire comment-tu es rentré ou je me dois de le deviner?

-Te laisser t'escrimer à trouer serait vraiment exaltant à contempler, malheureusement cela ne se solderai que par un échec, tu n'aurais nullement la solution et qu'importe le nombre de bouquins poussiéreux qui aurait le malheur de passer entres tes mains.

Il semble très fier de sa déclaration ou alors est-ce le fait qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore? Je pencherai pour la solution numéro deux, vraisemblablement la plus plausible mais aussi la plus frustrante. Je n'apprécie guère de rester ainsi dans le doute surtout lorsque ma sécurité est mise en jeu. Tout mon univers est concentré dans cet appartement, y pénétrer c'est une intrusion dans ma vie privée, c'est obtenir des armes qui joue en ma défaveur et en étant réaliste je suis certainement l'un des principaux ennemis à abattre. Si mes défenses tombent je tombe. Etre amoureuse c'est abaisser une de ces défenses, une c'est bien trop et elle sera l'unique. Pourtant je ne me le refuserai pour rien au monde. Car je ne veux être nul part ailleurs que dans ce fauteuil blottit contre lui même, si avec ce simple geste je cours à ma perte.

-Comptes-tu me dire comment ou je dois te torturer?

-Ton âme Gryffondesque est bien trop vertueuse pour cela.

-Je ne suis pas vertueuse!

Mes mots ont claqué dans l'air, je haï tout ce qui a rapport au passé y compris cette définition de Gryffondor si clean et bien sur lui. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis. J'ai tué et je continuerai à le faire sans regret et sans plaisir, juste la satisfaction du travail accomplit et d'être encore en vie, simplement.

Mon emportement me rends légèrement honteuse. La remarque de Draco n'avait rien de déplacé, seulement c'est juste comme ça, c'est juste moi.

-Désolée.

-S'excuser est une faiblesse Granger, ne le fais jamais.

-Je n'aurais pas du me montrer si brusque.

-Te justifier te rends plus coupable que le silence, ce qui est en soit une forme d'excuse.

-Me dis-tu de me taire?

-Tu comprends vite, il faut juste te l'expliquer longtemps.

Je n'aime pas aimer son sourire, c'est bien trop mièvre pour une personne comme moi. Néanmoins c'est le cas j'ai beau lutter, son sourire est à mes yeux une raison pour le faire aussi. Il réconforte et faisant fi de l'impression de virer guimauve je dirais qu'il me rends unique, exceptionnelle, ce que je suis loin d'être, mais pendant une infime seconde j'en suis persuadée.

Le silence s'éternise lentement dans une douce quiétude alors que nous restons ainsi l'un contre l'autre fixant les flammes inexistente censées danser dans l'âtre de ma cheminée. Je n'aspire à rien d'autre que ce calme, qu'importe que mon système de sécurité ne soit plus infaillible je ne demande rien de plus que de rester là.

-Abandonner si facilement ne te ressembles pas.

-Mmm.

-Très loquace Granger. N'as tu pas envie de connaitre mon secret?

-Vas tu me le dire?

Je le questionne avec une moue reflétant l'innocence sur le visage.

-Il se pourrait bien que...non.

-Quoi?

-Te le dévoiler reviendrai à trahir les miens...

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas le seul qui sache passer outre des défenses aussi perfectionnées que les miennes? Par Merlin une telle chose reviendrait à dire que nul n'est plus à l'abri chez lui.

-Acquiescer serait une forme de trahison...

-Et être avec moi n'en n'est pas une?

J'interromps brusquement. Comment peut-il prendre cela de façon si légère. Ne pas trahir est son seul objectif, que des gens meurt cela ne lui importe pas. Je crois, en fait je suis persuadée que l'amour nous changent et à l'heure actuelle je ne saurais dire si cela est une bonne chose. Il y a peu je l'aurais détruit, pour condamner tant d'innocents, obéissant à un mantra bien précis "Le sacrifice de quelques un pour le salut du plus grands nombres". Cela aurait été simple mais à présent bien qu'il se batte pour un monde que je m'efforce à reconstruire je me demande de plus en plus si je ne saurais pas prête à sacrifier le plus grand nombre pour sa seule survie. C'est mal et contraire à tout ce que je fait, ce que je suis mais je ne peux lutter contre .jJ ne peu xqu'espérer qu'il ne veuille pas me sacrifier en plaidant la fidélité à son camps.

-Et toi tu n'es pas avec moi? Ne trahis tu pas?

Cette réalité fait mal car Draco dit vrai, en définitive je ne vaux guère mieux.

-Soit, tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu as pénétré mes défenses mais peux-tu au moins me dire comment protéger mon appartement ou ma sécurité ne t'importes que peu?

-Si telle serait le cas je ne serai pas là Granger. Comptes-tu passer tes nerfs sur moi? Car si c'est ce que tu souhaites je parts, crois-moi je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

Je voudrais hurler, lui crier de partir mais je ne peux pas je suis bien trop faible quand il s'agit de lui. De plus il n'a pas tord je suis en faute je n'ai eut de cesse de le brimer depuis son arrivé et en excluant le fait qu'il s'est invité, je ne peux qu'admettre ne pas être de très plaisante compagnie.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est la seconde fois que tu le fais Granger, ne retiens-tu rien de mes paroles? Me demande t-il taquin, il aura beau dire ce qu'il veut mais mes excuses ont eut raison de son enervement.

-Pas lorsqu'elles sont stupides.

-C'est une question de perception.

Il sourit et à nouveau je le fait aussi.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-J'ai moi même posé un nouveau système de sécurité sur ton appartement et je suis content de te dire qu'à présent toi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir y entrer sans y être invités.

-Tu peux donc pénétrer chez moi quand tu le désires? Mais de quel droit?

-Je suis ton gardien des secrets.

-Quoi? Mais...je quoi?

-C'est l'unique moyen de protection sûr à présent. Chacun des sorts de protection peut être détruite grâce à une simple incantation sauf le fidelitas.

-Mais...c'est...Comment?

-Tu n'auras pas la réponse à cette question Hermione, tu ne connaitras pas ce sort. Hors de question de te livrer de plus amples informations, je ne trahirais pas mon camp si rien ne m'y oblige. Tu es en sécurité c'est pour toi comme pour moi suffisant à savoir.

-Tu es mon ennemi.

Ce n'est pas juste une constation je le savais déjà depuis le début. Seulement il me fallait le dire car c'est la vérité nous sommes ennemis, nous nous battons pour deux mondes différents, des idéologies opposés. Tout nous séparent et pourtant je donnerais tout ce qui est mien pour pouvoir rester ainsi, quelques minutes, loin du chaos extérieur qui s'acharne à nous rompre. Même si pour cela je dois fermer les yeux sur le sang qu'il fait couler car rien n'importe plus que lui à mes côtés. Même si je sais que c'est illusoire, que le happy end n'existe pas dans la réalité. Je veux juste rêver et retarder l'échéance d'un monde où nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre.

-Et toi la mienne.

-On aurait dû en rester là, juste deux ennemis...

-Tu regrettes? M'interromps Draco me regardant droit dans les yeux pour avoir confirmation que je ne mentirai pas.

Comment regretter ce qui me maintient en vie?

-Non, justement non. La raison aurait voulu qu'on ne s'implique pas outre mesure que dans notre haine commune mais le cœur lui si refuse. Je ne regrette pas d'être plus que ton ennemi, jamais je ne le pourrais. Seulement nous aurions du nous en abstenir.

Il médite mes paroles silencieusement alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque, ses paroles étant bien trop lourdes de sens pour la personne que je suis. Je l'aime et c'est mal mais je l'aime. Je ne lui dirais pas ses quelques mots que je viens de lui livrer, ils sont déjà bien trop semblable à une déclaration d'amour pour que je ne veuille en rajouter et lui dire ces trois mots ne rendrait la situation que plus difficile encore.

-Dure journée.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, il constate seulement ce que les cernes sous mes yeux et l'apparence encore plus désordonné qu'à l'accoutumée de mes cheveux laissent supposer. Néanmoins j'acquiesce d'un bref hochement de tête. Je suis si bien juste là en cet instant que parler me semble hors propos comme...proscrit. Sentiment qui ne doit en aucun cas être partager par Draco car déjà il reprend:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Une réunion de deux heures suivit par une arrestation. Rien d'important.

C'est un mensonge ce n'étais pas peu important. Au contraire deux hommes appréhendés et suspectés de faire partie du mouvement des Death Eaters, en soit une prise énorme suivit par un interrogatoire faisant fi des droits sorciers, somme toute normal dans cette unité qu'est le SOC. Les terroristes ne bénéficient pas de nos lois même si rien n'eut été prouvé, encore quelques heures est ils parlerons ou mourrons. Cela me laisse de marbre et pourtant je souhaite une unique chose, ressentir une amertume quant à agir ainsi, à torturer pour obtenir de quoi lutter contre de telles pratique, c'est un paradoxe stupéfiant.

Draco a raison, cette guerre nous à tous changé mais moi et lui peut-être plus que les autres, nous sommes retournés à ce stade primitif où l'homme ne pense qu'avec instinct sans être brimé par les contraintes de la civilisation. Nous sommes prêt à tout pour survivre même à jouer des pratique sde l'adversaire, qu'importe qu'elles soient immorales. A se demander si le camp pour lequel je lutte est le bon.

Le bien et le mal sont deux notions contraires et distinctes mais l'une sans l'autre n'existe pas. C'est au nom du bien que je lutte cependant pour l'obtenir je me dois d'utiliser des armes meurtrières, destructrices se rapportant souvent à la magie noire, alors en quoi ma cause est telle la plus juste? Je ne saurais le dire et c'est probablement ce qui me fait douter de la foi que je porte à ma cause, peut-être ai je commise une erreur.

Draco lui au moins ne ment pas, il lutte pour le mal, pour le pouvoir accordé à quelques uns et l'assujettissement de tous les autres, et il utilise pour ce faire des méthodes drastiques et cruelles mais il ne ment pas. Il ne se cache pas derrière des excuses tels que "le sacrifice de quelques uns pour le salut du plus grand nombre" Non il tuera sans pitié et sans détour ceux qui heurtent ses idées.

En définitive ce qui différencie les deux camps c'est le mensonge et peut-être la finalité, le bien signifie la paix alors que le mal laissera place aux chaos.

Je suis du côté du bien, lui du mal. Je ne tiens pas à aller plus loin car cela signifirai une implication bien trop longue sur ce que pourrait être ma vie si mes choix étaient différents. Le plus effrayant, c'est lorsque suite à une introspection bien trop profonde sur l'être que je suis, j'en viendrais à douter d'avoir fait le choix le plus judicieux. Quoique le choix ne m'ai jamais été accordée à moi, l'enfant de Moldus, la demi-sorcière. Ce partie que j'ai pris, il est le miens par la force des choses car c'est celui qui m'accepte à part entière. Peut-être n'ai-je jamais vraiment fait de choix.

-Ne mens pas. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler car ton métier nous oppose je peux le concevoir mais le mensonge, jamais.

Son accusation me tire de mes réflexions pour le moins agitées et je met quelques secondes à saisir l'entièreté de ses mots et à m'en sentir coupable.

-Je suis dé...Attends je n'ai pas le droit de m'excuser non?

Draco me lance un regard surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une telle réponse.

-Pas mal j'aurais penser que tu serais plus difficile à convertir, pour un peu je te féliciterai presque.

Si je n'étais pas aussi bonne occlument je penserai qu'il a pénétré mon esprit. Après tout s'introduire dans mon appartement ne l'avait pas tant dérangé, alors mes pensées...

-Je connais un excellent moyen qui t'excuserai.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je retiens à grande peine un gémissement de contentement, son contact m'avait manqué.

-Je pensais à quelque chose...

-Laisse-moi deviner, tes pensées sont aux antipodes des miennes,non?

-Et encore tu es loin d'en mesurer la distance. C'est juste...je me demandais si les Death Eaters peuvent entrer dans n'importe quel foyer, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ici?

-Le présence te manque?

-Non c'est juste...Surprenant. Ne suis-je pas l'ennemie à abattre?Questionnais-je sur un ton taquin feint étant loin de ressentir la tranquillité que je laissai paraitre.

-A vrai dire non.

-J'ignore si je dois m'en sentir soulagée ou vexée.

-Ce n'est pas ça...Commença Draco hésitant. C'est juste que tu n'es pas en danger, pas pour le moment du moins.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Aucun contrat n'a été passé sur ta tête. Répondit-il me laissant plus perplexe encore.

-Certes mais rien ne les empêche de me tuer ou du moins d'essayer si l'envie leur en prends.

-Si ce n'était qu'une question d'envie tu ne serais déjà plus là pour en discuter, chez les miens tu ne fais pas l'unanimité.

-Je suis toujours autant perdue.

Mon compagnon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en me lançant une œillade agacé, apparemment peu enclin à m'en révéler d'avantage.

-Draco tu ne peux pas me dire de telles choses sans approfondir c'est absolument...Serpentard.

-Merci.

-Malfoy.

-Granger.

-Quand te décideras tu à grandir?

-Aucun contrat n'a été passé sur ta tête.

-Je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport avec la puérilité dont tu fait preuve et puis tu radotes.

-Aucun contrat n'a été passé sur ta tête, c'est pour cette raison que tu es en sécurité. Nul ne peut attenter à un agent du SCO sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, sauf en cas d'arrestation ou de bataille, là tous les coups sont permis.

-Je...Votre mentalité est étrange, vous tuez qui vous voulez quand vous le voulez sauf les Aurors en quête de votre arrestation, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi œuvrer à découvert alors que l'ombre nous offre la meilleur des protections?

C'est d'une logique effrayante et les paroles de Draco me font prendre conscience de tout ce que cela implique. Les Deaths Eaters ne sont pas juste une reproduction des feu mangemorts,non pire ils en sont la version amélioré ayant appris des erreurs de leur prédécesseurs. En de nombreux points ils leurs sont même beaucoup plus dangereux. Et dans cette nouvelle guerre, froide en un sens, nos ennemis pour la plupart anonymes ont pour leader un homme de l'ombre, un homme dont nous ignorons tout y compris les faiblesses. Et par cela nous marquons un grave désavantage.

-Si je ne suis pas en danger pourquoi avoir fait de toi mon gardien des secrets?

Le silence suit mes paroles. Draco m'embrasse sur le front dans une tendresse qu'il ne manifeste que peu, me serre plus étroitement contre lui avant de murmurer une phrase qui me fait frissonner d'horreur:

-Le vent tourne, toujours, il ne s'arrêta jamais. Je ne peux te dire de quoi demain sera fait.

-Pourtant tu devrais savoir,non? Tu n'es pas le plus mal classé dans cette hiérarchie.

-Je ne suis pas infaillible.

Cette simple phrase détruit en quelques mots toutes les belles illusions dans lesquelles je me suis bercée depuis la création de notre relation.

-Cela signifie que je ne peut avoir confiance en toi? Que tu me trahirais?

-Aujourd'hui je suis là, je t'informe de choses que je ne devrais te dévoiler mais demain...Demain je ne sais pas Hermione. La vie est devenu compliquée depuis nous, ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles je ne regrette pas non plus. Seulement avant de me poser une question sur la confiance, avant même de juger la réponse que je pourrais t'apporter, demande toi est-ce que toi tu pourrais me trahir si la victoire de ton camp en dépendait?

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû...

-Je sais.

La discutions est clause.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages,lieux... sont à J.K.R (Suis-je obligée de le préciser?)

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine

Merci à Fantasia-49

Réponses aux anonymes:

**lili carter:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le suite de plaira tout autant.

**Abby: **La suite maintenant ^^ et merci pour ta review.

**Juju:** Oups j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ta review au chapitre trois, donc je le fais maintenant^^ Pour ce qui ai des similitudes entre les relations Draco/Hermione et Aaron/Hermione no souci. C'est juste que vu que Draco a grandi je pouvais plus en faire un gamin arrogant, je te l'accorde Aaron n'est plus non plus un gosse mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire un perso aussi agaçant que le Draco d'origine,lol. Enfin encore merci et désolée pour mon oublie (la honte)^^.

Je frémis à la seule pensée qu'une de ses interrogations puisse trouver réponse positive. Je voudrais pouvoir occulter mais ça m'est impossible. Cette question n'a de cesse de me torturer et ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est que je ne souhaite pas apporter de réponse. Pour la première je juge préférable de rester en eaux troubles. Je crains malheureusement que cela ne soit révélateur bien plus qu'une juste réponse.

Nous n'aurions pas due...Tout se résume à ces quatre mots. C'est une erreur mais probablement la plus belle de ma vie et celle que je commettrais inlassablement même si la finalité est trouble et sera surement tragique. Qu'importe, je ne me refuserai pas au bonheur sous prétexte qu'il est probable qu'il me soit enlevé dans un futur proche ou même qu'il est sans nul doute destructeur, il le deviendra...

C'est finalement le bruit d'un dossier qui claque bruyamment sur la table, juste sous mes yeux, qui me tire de mes tristes pensées. Surprise je relève la tête et me liquéfie en croisant les regards goguenards de mes collègues et celui interrogateur de mon patron, visiblement mon inattention n'est pas passée inaperçue. Déglutissant avec peine je trouve cependant le courage de demander innocemment:

-Un problème?

-Laissez-nous.

L'ordre est explicite et le ton ne laisse aucun doute, notre patron est catégorique. Obéissants les Aurors se lèvent et quittent la pièce lentement comme pour retarder l'échéance et assister à notre entretien privé, de quoi nourrir les ragots et ainsi les occuers. L'être humain aime temps se réjouire du malheur d'autrui.

La porte se referme et dès lors je sens plus ce que je ne vois mon chef bouger, la chaise attenante à la mienne grince légèrement sur le sol lorsqu'il y prend place.

-Hermione, regarde moi.

Le ton est plus doux que précédemment pourtant je me refuse à lever la tête certaine de connaître ce que je vais lire dans les yeux verts de celui qui faute d'être uniquement mon meilleur ami est aussi mon patron, celui auquel je mens pour protéger un de ceux contre qui nous luttons. Bel oxymore.

D'une pression douce il m'oblige à lui faire face et je ne peux que culpabiliser plus encore au regard qu'il me tend, une confiance sans faille.

-Je sais ce que tu va dire.

-Vraiment?

-Que je n'étais pas concentrée et que cela pourrait me nuire.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois. Remarque t-il.

-J'ai des trucs en tête, tu sais c'est...Rien de grave...juste...

Piètre menteuse que je suis, je m'enlise dans une explication que je n'est pas encore. C'est une situation bien pire qu'un mensonge, ne pas savoir mentir car tant qu'à ne pas bien faire les choses vaut-il mieux ne pas les faire.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Hermione. Tout sans détour et sans honte, je suis là pour toi. Sache que tu as le droit de craquer, de commettre des erreurs car tu es humaine, tu as le droit d'être faible. Je suis ton ami et je suis là qu'importe ce que tu ais fait. Tu sais, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Notre métier, la vie, pas après tous ce que nous avons traversé, rien n'est simple surtout dans le monde de violence dans lequel nous sommes immergés. Mais...juste je suis là pour toi.

Ses mots sont à le fois source de réconfort et un tison brulant dans ma culpabilité qui revient plus vive encore. Comprendre, il croit pouvoir le faire mais j'en doute. Je couche avec l'ennemi, pire encore j'éprouve pour lui d'intenses sentiments. Il ne pourrait comprendre, moi, dans la situation inverse je n'aurais pas compris, j'aurais apparenté cela à une trahison et je l'aurais haït même si il est mon frère, même si je l'aime je n'aurais pu lui pardonner et je sais qu'il en serrait de même pour lui si il savait. Avant peut-être pas, mais ça c'était avant(*)car à présent, comme moi, la guerre l'avait atteint. L'endurcissant, le rendant plus fort, résistant et plus mature, apte à affronter la vie, seul détaché de tout soutient. La guerre l'a insensibilisé, l'être capable de confiance et d'amour sans distinction est mort. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il est un survivant.

-C'est l'affaire Malfoy, hein?

A l'entente de ses mots un affreux doute me prend, Harry sait. J'en suis convaincue il sait tout, il se doute mais insensible à mon tourment il reprend:

-Tu es étrange depuis quelques semaines et ça à commencé lorsque tu as eu à traiter ce dossier. C'est lui,non qui te tourmente tant?

Et là je me sens esseulée, piégée. Je ne peux que balbutier:

-C'est que...

-...Tu piétines. Termine Harry loin de deviner mon soulagement quand à cette phrase, il ne sait rien du moins rien qui ne pourrait me compromettre.

-Tu veux que je place quelqu'un d'autre sur ce dossier Hermione? Je pensais...mais peut-être que le fait de le connaître...enfin...

-Non! C'est bon je m'en occupe et d'ailleurs je suis sur une piste assez importante, c'est pourquoi j'étais un peu hors connexion aujourd'hui. Mais Harry, je t'en prie ne me retire pas cette affaire...S'il te plait.

Mon ton à la limite de la supplique accompagné par un petite moue déterminée le laisse songeur un moment et c'est après plusieurs minutes de silence qu'il dit:

-C'est une affaire personnelle hein. Ne réponds pas c'est inutile, c'est juste que j'ai peur de ce que ça implique Hermione, ça peut être dangereux pour toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu peux comprendre?

-Aucun soucis, je gère Harry et puis tu sais avec Malfoy ça a toujours été une histoire personnelle et ce depuis Poudlard, aucune nouveauté. Je rétorque essayant de paraître sur de moi.

-Justement toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas à ça dont je fais référence mais à ton implication durant la guerre, je...

-Non. Le coupais-je, ça je ne veux pas en parler c'est juste...

-Je comprends c'est pourquoi j'ai peur pour toi.

-Je sais, mais écoute je sais ce que j'ai fais pendant la guerre et ce que ça implique et oui Malfoy étais là mais...je m'en sors, ok? Certains ont vécu pire alors...juste laisse tomber.

-Bien mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne peux concevoir pire? si tu veux mon avis.

Sans que je ne sache comment l'entente de ses mots fait naitre en moi une colère sourde et violente et je l'agresse verbalement:

-Pire? A tes yeux il n'y a pas pire et le fait que des filles telles que Brown et Bones n'ai d'autres choix que de vendre leurs corps aux mangemorts en échange d'informations comment nommerais-tu ça? Hein? Une partie de plaisir peut-être! Et toutes ses vies que l'on sacrifiaient pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seule bataille, c'était quoi? Bordel c'était quoi? Moi je n'ai rien fait si ce n'est...Rien...juste..

Et ma voix cède sur ces derniers mots et prise de tremblements j'en viens à pleurer bruyamment. Je sens Harry m'attirer contre lui et je me sers plus encore contre ce réconfort qu'il m'apporte et que je prends sans concession, j'en ai tellement besoin. Je me recroqueville entre ses bras, les jambes fléchies séparées de ma poitrine par mes bras, le gauche apposé sur mon cœur, un cœur qui saigne par la culpabilité qui me ronge. Car oui j'ai fait pire, et encore il ne sait pas. J'ai fait pire qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer et jamais il ne doit le savoir...

o0o0o0o

Harassée je me dirige titubante vers les douches. Avec hâte mais tout en douleur par la faute de mes courbatures je me débarrasse difficilement de mes vêtements à présent inutilisable. Comme mon corps ils sont recouvert de diverses tâches de sang séchés et lacérés à divers endroits, certains même pour le moins improbable.

C'est avec un plaisir extrême que je me glisse sous une des douches, avec miracle des cabines particulières, béni soit le budget ministériel qui nous est versé. L'eau chaude coule avec délice le long de mon corps endolorie, mais j'en augmente encore la température jusqu'à obtenir une douce vapeur. Indifférente au sang qui s'écoule lentement vers le sol je me savonne avec acharnement sans plus de considération pour mes blessures peu profonde qui me tiraillent. Augmentant toujours plus la température je me rince avec le même empressement avant de me laisser appuyer sur le carrelage dont la froideur me fait frissonner.

Mes yeux se ferment bien malgré moi et les images de cette mission qui a tourné au massacre s'accumulent derrière mes paupières clauses...

-Hermione à couvert.

J'entends difficilement la voix d'Harry dans l'agitation ambiante. D'un sort je me débarrasse de mon adversaire et c'est avec agilité que je me cache derrière une table renversée, j'ai peine à croire que le matin même je me trouvais en salle de réunion pleurant dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Un mouvement sur la droite attire mon attention et je me détend lorsque je reconnaîs celui qui occupait mes pensées actuelles, lesquelles n'étaient, pour une fois, tournés vers autre chose que Draco. Pas qu'il soit une chose, non...mais je recommençais encore et toujours à penser à lui. L'amour n'a pas que des avantages surtout dans un guêpier comme celui-là.

-Putain d'informateur à la con je jure si ce connard de Rajzak se repointe pour me filer l'info du siècle question chasse aux méchants-vilains-pas-beaux je lui fout mon point dans la gueule pour nous avoir conduit en plein dans leur repère.

Le vocabulaire de Harry c'était largement diversifié durant les années sombres que nous avons traversés et il était à présent courant qu'il en fasse profiter quiconque se trouvait à ses côtés durant les situations similaires.

-Combien d'entre-nous sont tombés?

Je me sens brusquement attirer à lui alors que d'un sort, il envoie l'homme qui nous à débusquer, de la vie à trépas. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, avant je pensais pouvoir m'habituer à cette adrénaline et ces combats mais je me leurrais, on ne s'y habitue pas, jamais, surtout lorsque la mort nous frôle nous rappelant à quel point nous sommes faibles.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Anderson, Aaron et Dean sont encore ok, du moins l'étaient il ya trente secondes. Pitt et Louis sont gravement blessés, j'ai chargé Clément de s'occuper d'eux et de les conduire à St Mangouste,ils ont réussi à se barrer avant que ça ne chauffe de trop et à transplanner. Je doute qu'il ne revienne vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui-même. Mais il va prévenir des renforts...Enfin je crois. Et...

-Quoi? Je demande impatiente.

-Hunter est tombé. Un Avada.

Cette nouvelle me laisse de marbre, je connaissais Hunter j'avais diné avec sa femme et leurs trois mômes une fois. Des gens bien, sympa et pourtant même si je sais qu'à partir de cette nuit leurs vies seront briseés je ne m'en sens pas triste ,tout juste désolée. Suis-je un monstre? Peut-être...mais la guerre ou même juste la violence dans laquelle nous évoluons de part notre métier amène sont lot de perte, il faut si faire ou sinon...abandonné.

-Comment ça tu crois? Je doute que dans l'état où il se trouvait un transpalanage d'escorte avec deux blessés ne lui permette d'arriver conscient. Je rétorque avant de continuer:

-Donc nous ne sommes plus que cinq et sans certitude d'obtenir des renforts car nous ne pouvons les prévenir, toute communication étant coupée part des sorts complexes dans ce semblant de bar, est-ce cela?...Super.

Il opine d'un bref hochement et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand la table derrière laquelle nous nous sommes repliés vole en éclat nous laissant exposés.

Ce qui s'en suit c'est une bataille inégale. Ici c'est leur terrain, ils sont encore plus d'une quinzaine et nous, nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Mais, nous, nous sommes entrainés. Eux se sont tous juste un groupe de sous-division, rien dans l'équation de ce qu'est l'organisation des Deaths Eaters. L'informateur nous a trahi, ils nous a conduit dans la gueule du Loup mais Merlin merci, une gueule au moindre effet. Pour preuve les trois quart avaient déserté à notre arrivée, mais malheureusement ceux qui étaient restés, étaient comme il fallait si attendre, les plus coriaces.

Sans considération pour ces êtres immondes j'enchaine Avada et sorts de protection sans la moindre pitié, les plus malheureux seront encore ceux touchés par un stupéfix. Car ils ne parlent pas, jamais, du moins sans que le sang ne soient versés, ceux qui survivrons souffrirons mais je n'en ai que faire. Les sorts pleuvent dans toutes les directions et c'est avec difficulté que j'évite à la suite un sort de découpe qui me frôle la cuisse m'entaillant légèrement et un doloris qui lui se heurte à mon bouclier tout juste invoqué.

Seulement ce n'est pas un jeu, et encore moins une fiction c'est la réalité. Et dans la réalité le plus grand nombre gagne c'est une constante indéniable. Nous perdions, Dean venait d'être touché gravement au bras mais il continuait le combat mu par une force plus vive, autrement appelé instinct de survie.

Je tentais vainement de massacrer les hommes qui me barraient le chemin vers la sortie, notre unique conduit, ne pouvant transplanner dans un lieu protégé. Mais ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés étaient doués et nous, nous allions mourir. Seulement, alors que mon corps était passé en mode survit, mu par un instinct plus fort que moi, l'homme qui semblait être le chef de meute grogna un «repliez-vous»qui se répercuta malgré la clameur des combats. Déboussolée je les regardais s'échapper par l'unique voix de sortie, évitant avec plus ou moins de difficulté les divers sorts que nous leurs envoyions pour freiner, voir stopper leurs fuite.

Ils allaient nous avoir, ils allaient gagnés...et moi je ne comprends pas...

….Cependant lorsque l'armoire à glace qui avait sonné la retraite se tourna une dernière fois dans notre direction et qu'il sourit victorieusement avant de ne fermer définitivement la porte sans que je ne puisse l'atteindre pour l'en empêcher, l'évidence me frappa.

Il ne fallait qu'une fraction de dixièmes de millièmes de secondes au système nerveux, situé dans le cerveau, pour traiter une information, c'est compliqué mais pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante. Nous pensons, notre cerveau traite et le corps exécute.(**) Mais toutes les données changent lorsque l'information en question se base sur des facteurs environnants. Là le temps qui lui prends pour traiter l'information et en apporter la conclusion varie selon les individus, les facteurs.

Dans cette situation ce fut simple, peut-être l'instinct de survie ou une forte dose d'adrénaline mais...

...Une seconde pour traité l'information

Ce sourire, cette retraite alors qu'ils gagnaient c'était mes facteurs et ce qu'ils m'apportaient c'était une unique conclusion...

-Dehors. Maintenant.

Hurlais-je au reste de l'équipe alors que mon corps déjà en mouvement avait abandonné cette porte condamnée pour se précipiter vers cet obstacle vitré, notre unique issue. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette vitrine, un échappatoire...

….Deux secondes à me mouvoir.

Bondissant de côté je ramenais mes bras à hauteur de mon visage et mes jambes repliés contre mon corps dans une désuète protection, contre le verre...

...Trois seconde, le temps imparti est écoulé.

Il n'y eu aucun bruit, juste une déflagration qui m'expédia à travers la vitre, aucune douleur même pas celle du verre s'enfonçant dans mes chairs...Rien...

...Quatre secondes, et j'étais en vie.

Toussant dans l'amas de poussières soulevé par l'explosion et qui produisait un brouillard opaque et surnaturel, je quittais avec difficulté le sol goudronné sur lequel j'avais été projetée. Une seule pensé en tête retrouver Harry car il était en vie, il le devait.

Tanguant comme après un excès d'alcool(***) je me frayais un chemin aveugle dans ce nuage de saleté, j'avais essayé d'appeler mais se faisant la goulée d'air que j'avais inspirée avait eu raison de mes poumons et je n'étais pas prête à réessayer une délicieuse quinte de toux à la limite de la strangulation.

Soudain un corps se pressa contre le mien et une voix chuchota:

-Par Merlin tu es sauve.

Harry.

L'eau devenu froide me tire de mes pensées et le corps à nouveau propre, je m'enroule dans une serviette bleu et songe avec amertume que j'aurais du me laisser trainer à St-Mangouste, chose que j'avais refusé de peur qu'il ne me séquestre avec la permission de mon chef. J'allais bien, mes blessures les plus graves avaient étés soignés sur place, le reste n'était égratignure.

Ouvrant le casier à mon nom je me servis et m'habillais du jogging qui me servais à l'entrainement. Difficilement je passais un tee-shirt et retiens un soupir de soulagement à la pensée de rejoindre mon lit...

….Seulement avant cela je n'avais d'autre choix qu'annoncer à une famille que depuis quelques heures déjà, elle ne l'était plus.

o0o0o0o

Contrairement à ce que je pensais il n'y eu pas de cris, justes des pleurs silencieux et ce fut, je crois, encore pire. Marie se tenait devant moi, les larmes ravageant ses joues mais pas une fois elle n'a baissé le regard ni n'a interrompu mon laïus, elle me toisait détruite mais avec un regard franc comme pour me défier, pour me dire que mes excuses elle n'en avait rien à foutre car c'est son mari qu'elle ne reverra plus. Elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle m'a juste regardé longuement...Une accusation silencieuse.

Puis je suis partie sur un, toutes mes condoléances qui loin de l'aider lui ferra prendre conscience, toujours un peu plus, qu'à présent, elle est seule.

Hunter est mort et sa mort ne m'a pas atteinte, rien. Mais pour Marie c'est différent, sa peine je l'ai ressentie, enfin, plus exactement je l'ai comprise. Avant ça n'aurait pas été le cas mais avant je n'avais pas Draco et ce que je ressens pour lui, alors comment aurais-je pu ne pas comprendre? Ca m'étais impossible avant mais plus à présent. Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans lui, dire qu'il y'a quelques années j'aurais énormément donné pour ne pas l'avoir, et même ne serait-ce que, l'apercevoir dans mon univers et à présent il l'est tout entier. Je suis ridiculement romantique mais rien n'est plus véridique. C'est probablement ce pourquoi l'amour me faisais horreur. Toutes ces mièvries et cette façon qu'avait les gens de parler de ceux avec qui ils partageaient leurs vie, comme si l'autre l'était tout entière...mais maintenant je comprends et j'accepte, parce que c'est lui.

Pourquoi ma vie devait-elle être si compliquée? Mes actions passées revenaient-elles me hanter, une sorte de punition Divine pour mes choix? Ou simplement un mauvais Karma?

D'un mouvement brusque de la tête je m'extrayais ces pensées superstitieuses et idiotes de l'esprit, ces quelques mois de Divination à des années lumières derrière moi à présent, avait semble t-il laissé un souvenir impérissable. Je souris inconsciemment en souvenir de mon coup d'éclat qui avait tant marqué à l'époque, curieuse forme de rébellion pour la miss-je-sais-tout que j'étais que d'abandonner un cours. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient mais jamais ça ne leur a effleuré l'esprit que ce dit cours n'avait rien de pédagogique et donc en soit nul intérêt à mes yeux.

En ce temps tout était simple...

….Il n'y avait pas cet étrange sentiment que tous nomme amour qui me tiraille en tout sens mettant à mal ma fidélité, il n'y avait pas ce métier qui détruit lentement le peu d'humanité qui ne m'a pas encore été arrachée...Avant il n'y avait pas la guerre, cette putain de guerre pour laquelle j'ai trahie.

Draco n'a pas tort, je suis la plus inquiète de nous deux quand à la fidélité de l'autre, mais pourtant, de nous deux je suis celle qui a piétiné l'autre, pour la victoire d'un camps auquel elle n'avait pas toujours été fidèle.

D'un bref nox j'éteins la lumière, me blottissant dans la fraicheur de mon lit n'aspirant plus qu'à une chose...Oublier cette marque, qui aujourd'hui simple cicatrice(****)dénaturant mon bras gauche, était il y'a plus de six ans symbole de ma soumission et d'obéissance à Lord Voldemort.

(*) Ce n'est qu'après coup que j'ai réaliser que ça faisait référence à la pub,mais aucun rapport.^^

Pour ce qui est du cerveau et tout (que la phrase qui précède le ** parce que le reste je l'ai inventé mais je crois pas que ça soit faux) Mais bon, je l'admet, ma flemme de vérifier dans mes cours de bio donc si j'ai buggé n'ayez pas peur de me houspiller.

(***) C'est voulu

(****)Arf je sais plus si c'est dit dans le sept (celui-là ça fait...mhm...longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu, n'étant pas une gdr fan de ce dernier tome) mais la marque des ténèbres deviens cicatrice à la mort de Voldemort, voilà le site où j'ai trouvé l'info: /Chat-de-J-K-Rowling-la-traduction,889.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Toujours pas à moi.

**Titre:** Il n'a toujours pas changé et reste donc Le reflet de ma haine.

Merci à **Fantasia-49** qui est toujours là pour corriger mes textes.

o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o

_Les pleurs sont probablement le plus terrible pas parce qu'ils m'émeuvent enfin si un peu mais surtout car ils m'irritent malgré moi. Je ne les supporte pas, les cris ce n'est rien face à des pleurs pourtant je ne fais rien pour arrêter cela. Je me contente de regarder, lui en particulier, petit être tout juste un enfant, il n'a même pas six ans, ses cheveux autrefois blonds cendrés sont à présent ternes et couverts à quelques endroits de sang séché qui n'est pas le sien. Assis dans cette sordide pièce où nul lumière ne filtre outre que par une meurtrière, il a l'air si frêle serrant contre lui une peluche aux membres disloqués à qui il murmure comme un mantra «Chut Tommy maman va venir, elle vient toujours. Oui maman va venir»_

_Mince tentative de réconfort et seule phrase perceptible dans ses incohérentes paroles entrecoupées de sanglots._

_Et moi à l'entrée de ce sinistre endroit je me contente de le regarder se balancer d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant sans discontinuer répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles si j'en crois les bribes que je saisis. C'est un vain espoir mais il est jeune, trop pour être confronté à la réalité, pourtant ici je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffon, un pion et rien d'autre...Aucune place pour la pitié._

_Au loin j'entends les rires de mes «collègues» heureux part cette triste journée. Ils jubilent et se congratulent mutuellement fiers d'être ce qu'ils sont mais ont-ils tords d'agir ainsi? Je ne sais pas, ou plus._

_Eux,ils sont comme moi, juste des pions mais qui eux ont choisi, mais moi alors? Ne l'ai-je pas vraiment eut ce choix? Deux mois seulement que je suis là avec eux et pourtant déjà je ne me souviens plus, le temps n'est plus le même ici, il est comme moi changeant._

_-Hermione! On remonte._

_Je me tourne avec lenteur vers mon interlocuteur quittant des yeux la silhouette prostrée de l'enfant qui n'a toujours pas bougé et d'un signe de tête signifie à mon «coéquipier» que je les rejoindraient._

_-Ne tarde pas. Tu aimes le jeu mais l'heure est au travail...Bien malheureusement. Ajout-il faussement dépité._

_Je grimace au terme «jeu» profitant de la pénombre des lieux qui cachent une partie de mon visage. Ce qu'ils nomment jeux sont loin de l'être, pas pour moi en tout cas. C'est du sadisme à l'état pur mais c'est la guerre et j'en accepte les règles même si cela signifie se soumettre et participer à de telles atrocités._

_Finalement ils s'éloignent et la porte se referme dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant derrières eux me tirant de mes réflexions. Un sanglot plus fort me parvient, audible même parmi ses autres gémissements et pleurs provenant de cellules voisines, alors je me tourne vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, au même moment, il lève ses yeux embués vers moi. Nous nous fixons longuement sans rien nous dire bien qu'il continue à murmurer à l'oreille de l'ours blanc et moi je le dévore du regard. C'est malsain mais malgré moi je m'abreuve de le peine et de la douleur que je vois dans son regard. Des joues pleines rougies par les pleurs...un innocent qui ne l'ai plus._

_Finalement il coupe le contact et moi je secoue la tête m'apprêtant à refermer la porte qui marque l'entrée de ce qui sera sa prison mais un son m'arrête, une phrase enfantine pourtant dite avec détermination et assurance:_

_-Ma maman va venir. Elle va venir car vous êtes méchants et que ma maman elle me sauvera._

_Je me fige incertaine et quelque part me réjouie que les autres ne soient plus là car ils en auraient rit et auraient même fait bien pire, mais moi...Il y six semaines peut-être moins j'aurais agi, je l'aurais aidé mais trop de choses sont passées et trop de vies sont en jeux, c'est ça la guerre «le sacrifice de quelques uns pour le salut du plus grand nombre» . Il est jeune mais il doit comprendre si il veux survivre ou juste grandir, ne serait-ce, quelques jours de plus._

_-Ta mère est morte. Elle ne viendra plus jamais._

_La seconde suivante la porte était verrouillée étouffant son cri d'agonie face à une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre._

En sueur je m'éveille brusquement entendant encore le bruit métallique émit par la porte lorsqu'elle se referma. Avec brusquerie je m'extrayais de la couverture et saisit ma baguette avec force invoquant un lumos.

-Hermione?

Sursautant je me retourne rapidement et regarde déboussolée Draco se frotter les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains essayant visiblement de quitter les limbes du sommeil.

Hagarde je ne comprends pas la raison de sa présence, ni même comment il a pu entrer sans me réveillée mais loin de ces préoccupations mon esprit n'a de cesse de m'entrainer vers les bribes de cet horrible souvenir. Ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine et les bras autour de mon corps dans un geste défensif, je tente avec difficultés de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur terrifié. Tout compte fait Harry n'a pas tord je vécus le pire mais par dessus tout j'ai fait le pire.

Je le sens glisser ses bras autour de ma taille et se presser contre mon corps alors que les tremblements qui m'avaient gagnés à mon réveils se font plus marquer encore. Draco ne dit rien se contentant de me serrer plus encore et face à tant de douceur que je ne mérite nullement je m'effondre.

J'ai tué ce gosse. Pas de mes mains mais par mon inaction je l'ai condamné le soir où sans me retourner je l'ai abandonné dans cette cellule glauque qui fut sa dernière demeure. C'était ma première véritable victime, la première à qui j'ai brisé toutes les illusions avant que la mort ne vienne recouvrir son âme et depuis ce geste maudit son image me poursuit sans relâche. Je l'ai anéanti, et pourtant...pourtant je suis une héroïne de guerre où que j'aille je suis ainsi perçue et on me félicite et j'aime ça, qui n'aimerait pas avoir le respect que les gens me témoignent? La façon dont ils se plient à mes volontés? Personne. Mais je ne mérite pas cela non pas plus que l'amour de Draco car je suis un assassin et les meurtriers on ne les réconfortent pas, pas plus qu'on les acclament, non on les condamnent.

Cependant Draco est comme les autres et il me tient contre lui respectant ma peine, lui aussi a tué et probablement même continue t-il à le faire. Quelque part nous sommes semblables par plus d'égards que nous le pensions, je devrais le condamner pour cela mais pourquoi? Il a agit de façon identique à la mienne notre, seul différence : le camps choisit. Lui on le traite de monstre et de tueur sans morale et on demande sa tête alors que moi on m'admire, me félicite car j'ai agi pour le bien, me suis enrôlée pour le bien et ça la populace en est persuadée. Mais il n'empêche les actes que j'ai commis, les paroles que j'ai dites dont celles qui reviennent me hanter sans cesse n'était pas bénéfique. Ce n'était qu'un gamin il ne méritait pas cela mais c'était plus fort que moi je voulais qu'il sache...mais ça n'enlève rien, il étais trop jeune et moi trop insensible.

J'aimerais tout mettre sur le compte de la guerre car c'est sa faute, c'est à cause d'elle que je me suis engagée. Mais pour être honnête si cette nuit-là ce que j'ai dit ce fut par bonté dans l'unique but que cet enfant cesse de s'accrocher à un espoir vain qui le détruirait patiemment, il n'y en allait pas de même pour le reste de mes actions. Draco n'avait finalement pas tord je n'ai finalement que bien peu d'humanité.

-Tu veux en parler? Demande t-il dans un murmure.

Je fait signe que non sans pour autant le regarder mais me serrant toujours contre lui dans une peur soudaine et absurde qu'il ne m'abandonne. Et je pense qu'il comprend mais surtout qu'il respecte mon silence car avec douceur il s'allonge m'entrainant avec lui dans une étreinte protectrice. La dernière pensée cohérente qui me vient avant d'être de nouveau happer par le sommeil, bien loin de mes préoccupations précédentes est, que je suis bien là...mieux à ma place.

o0o0o0o

Avec un grognement sourd je me détourne de la vive lueur qui s'est insidieusement faufilée entre les stores fermés, gesticulant j'essaye avec peine de résister à l'appel lancinant de l'éveil et ainsi profiter de quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires. Cet espoir fut réduit à néant lorsque un léger baiser fut poser sur ma joue.

-Bonjour.

-Mmm. Répondis-je.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire aux éclats, chose naturellement proscrite à une heure si matinale...enfin si matinée il y avait.

-Qu'l'ai é heure? Soufflais-je.

-Si ta question est: quelle heure est t-il? Sache que la réponse avoisine les sept heures vingt.

-Trop tôt. Grommelais-je énervée.

-Je sais que tu ne dors plus.

-Évidemment puisque je te parle.

-Ah et énervée avec ça.

-Manque de sommeil. Argumentais-je avant de m'apercevoir de mon erreur les souvenirs de la nuit précédente se rappelant à moi.

-Tu veux en parler? Chuchote-il comme par peur de briser ce moment.

-Je m'occupe du café.

M'extrayant de la chaude couverture je sens le froid s'infiltrer et me faire frissonner. Je ne veux pas penser à cette nuit et encore moins lui en parler, il sait mais il ignore beaucoup. Rares sont ceux qui savent dans la totalité les actes que j'ai commis et pour être honnête une seule est encore en vie, et cette personne n'est autre que moi.

Actionnant la cafetière j'en profite pour inhaler une profonde inspiration de l'arôme délicieux qui se dégage de l'appareil. Fermant les yeux je tente de calmer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur cependant lorsque je sens Draco passer un bras autour de ma taille et poser son menton sur mon épaule c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit mais loin d'en être indisposée je m'appuie totalement contre son torse et laisse mon cœur battre plus rapidement encore.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je te trouve bien conciliant.

-Et toi inattentive. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il ne fallait pas t'excuser.

Je secoue les épaules en signe de désintérêt et remplis les deux tasses dont je mettais pourvus du liquide tant désiré. Cela fait je me retourne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloigne vers la table où je me décharge de mon précieux fardeau.

Nous voir ainsi tout les deux plongés dans nos réflexions assis à la même table de cuisine, une même tasse vert pomme entre les mains me donne une impression de normalité. Normalité qui n'existe que dans mes songes et pourtant je veux y croire car c'est bien là, non? Nous nous aimons et partageons un quotidien comme n'importe quel couple certes nous ne vivons pas ensemble mais ils sont des milliers dans ce cas en sont-ils pour autant moins «normaux»? Non.

C'est une réflexion étrange mais ce n'est pas la première et certainement pas la dernière. Depuis nous je me suis habituée à tant douter car j'ai peur. Peur de le perdre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Subitement il relève la tête et me regarde étrangement ne s'étant manifestement pas attendu à ce que je rompe le silence qui c'était installé, surtout par une telle phrase. Avec sérieux il me dévisage cherchant surement la raison de cette déclaration.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire et je ne le ferais pas. Jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il a l'air si convaincue que je pourrais le croire et je le fais juste car j'en ai envie simplement parce que je l'aime mais en vérité je sais que nul garantie ne pourra m'assurer qu'il reste à jamais et qu'il en est de même pour moi. Finalement il est plus simple d'y croire, fermer les yeux et je m'obstine à le faire comme à une période trouble de ma vie. Celle-la même où s'entrecroisent des enfants terrifiés, des adultes tués et tant de gens torturés, mutilés, des sacrifiés anonymes et innocents sans que je ne fasse rien pour les sauver bien au contraire. J'ai contribué à leur destruction...me contentant de sombrer dans la déchéance et la violence. C'était si simple, un acte de lâcheté l'es toujours. Qu'importe mes raisons même si elles étaient d'œuvrer pour le bien ça n'en était pas moins une faiblesse de ma part et pour cela je n'ai pas à requérir un quelque pardon car je ne le mérite pas.

-J'ai du sang sur les mains...

J'ignore pourquoi je ressens ce soudain besoin à me confier mais pour être honnête je ne cherche pas vraiment la réponse c'est juste Draco. C'est toujours lui qui me pousse au-delà de mes retranchements, mes réactions changent à son contact et j'aime ça, vraiment, c'est juste étrange.

-...Beaucoup...

Mes mains serrent convulsivement la tasse de café que je n'ai même pas commencé. Je regarde le liquide sombre tournailler lentement de peur de relever la tête et croiser les yeux de Draco que je sens m'observer silencieusement, et pour cela je le remercie.

-Lorsque la guerre a débuté j'étais certaine d'être assez forte pour ça...toute mon adolescence j'ai vécu des choses dangereuses mais j'étais toujours là. Toujours. Seulement la guerre ce n'est pas une courte aventure suivit par de longues périodes d'accalmies...Non c'est encore et encore du sang, des morts sans cesse il faut se battre. Peu à peu les jours sont devenus semaines, puis les semaines des mois et après ce fut une année...Et c'est là, ce jour maudit que j'ai pris conscience...que...que nous allions tous mourir...

Je marque un arrêt, je n'aime pas en parler replonger dans ce passé funeste où j'ai tant tué.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir! C'était égoïste, lâche et impardonnable mais je voulais vivre. Et...Tous ces gens que j'ai massacré c'était uniquement dans ce but...pas pour gagner, pas pour vaincre dans cette guerre. Juste rester en vie...Mais on me félicite pour cela...je suis devenue mangemort...pour ne pas mourir, pas pour exterminer le maitre et ses sbires...mais ça...ça...ils l'ignorent. Ils croient tous que mon but principal était d'être leur espion mais c'est faux, c'est un mensonge...l'unique but...ce que j'ai fait, je...je les...

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne me comprenne pas, j'étais jeune et fragile mais ça ne m'excuse pas. Nul ne le sait et lui dire c'est risquer, que comme je le crains, il ne parte ou pire ne me perçoive plus de la même façon. Mais je comprendrai, ce que j'ai fait...ce mensonge dont tous sont convaincus, il n'y à rien pour le pardonner je ne mérite nulle rédemption.

-J'ai agit dans mon seul intérêt...

Finalement je ne lui confie pas l'entière vérité de mes actes, je n'en ai pas la force et surtout j'ai trop à perdre. Je n'ai pas changé et c'est probablement le pire, être semblable à celle que j'étais durant cette guerre mais cela Draco ne doit pas le savoir, comme tous les autres. Pour eux je suis celle qui a sacrifié nombre de vies au service de la lumière, soit il est préférable qu'ils en soient convaincue.

-J'étais mangemort pour le compte de l'ordre et j'ai trahie. Je t'ai trahie.

C'est un petit mensonge mais je ne peux espérer qu'il n'en apporte pas d'autres.

-Non tu as rejoins un camp au préjudice de l'autre. Et pour ce que nous étions à l'époque je suis même surpris que tu ne m'es pas tuer dans mon sommeil.

-Cela aurait trahi ma couverture. Je répond, pourtant bien moins amusée que lui.

Draco semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais au dernier instant il n'en fait rien. Il me regarde juste longuement scrutateur à me rendre mal-à-l'aise et je ne peux que faire de même incertaine qu'en à la réaction que je me devrais d'avoir. Il est tellement sérieux que j'en suis déstabilisée craignant une phrase de sa part qui pourrait détruire notre fragile équilibre.

Finalement n'y tenant plus je baisse les yeux, consciente de la faiblesse dont je fais preuve mais je ne peux faire mieux, pas lorsque Draco est concerné. Je ne veux pas le perdre même si pour cela je dois cacher une partie de mon passé, mentir comme j'ai menti aux autres ou simplement me détourner de son regard impassible. J'émets un soupir et m'apprête à le questionner qu'en à son silence mais il me devance.

D'une main habilement placé son mon menton Draco me relève la tête et la maintien tendrement mais fermement de sorte à ce que je ne puisse me détourner.

-Sache juste que ce choix ne doit jamais se reproduire, ne me trahis jamais Hermione car je puis comprendre que tu ai trahi les mangemorts et par extension moi-même mais si cela devait se reproduire comprends que cette fois c'est moi uniquement que tu trahirais et cela je ne pourrais le concevoir.

-T'ai-je apporté de quoi douter ainsi?

-Non mais nous sommes dans deux camps séparés. Comme lors de cette guerre tu pourrais vouloir te sauver toi.

-Jamais plus à ton détriment, ma vie n'a plus la même importance à mes yeux surtout face à la tienne.

-Je ne te demande pas ta vie Hermione, juste ton silence. Je ne ferais rien qui ne puisse te nuire et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair. Ne me trahis pas.

-Jamais.

-Sache qu'il en va de même pour moi.

Il murmure au creux de mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur mon front, puis il s'éloigne et moi, je ne peux que le regarder partir me demandant sans cesse si un jour j'arriverai à lui confier la vérité ou si je continuerai à lui mentir.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que l'amour que je porte à Draco ne supplante pas le peu de confiance que j'ai pour lui.

C'est beaucoup trop d'interrogations pour très peu de réponse, je ne connais de l'amour que ce que l'on en dit mais en vérité il n'y a nul schéma. En amour tout est subjectif et je n'aime pas cela, moi je veux des données surs et plus de doute, or il n'y a que ça, de l'incertitude. J'aime Draco du moins je sait ce que je ressens pour lui ce que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne, néanmoins je nage en pleine incertitude.

La confiance est primordiale m'a t'ont dit. Et j'aime Draco. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas réellement honnête avec lui, pourquoi ai-je ce besoin de lui cacher des choses? Et-ce un reste de mon sombre passée, un moyen de protection? Ou est-ce un moyen de me démontrer que je ne l'aime pas assez? Est-ce moi? Lui? Ou bien nous?...Finalement c'est juste trop compliqué.

o0o0o0o

Je regarde attentivement l'immense bâtisse blanche qui se dresse devant moi, ce n'est pas la première fois et pourtant comme à chacune de mes visites je ne peux qu'admirer son architecture. De style coloniale implanté au cœur d'un parc arbor », il s'en dégage un sentiment d'apaisement instantané.

Et pour une fois je ne peux qu'admirer le ministère d'avoir consentit à l'aboutissement d'un tel projet, évidemment ça à demander du temps plus de deux ans et de l'argent, beaucoup or. C'est dans des cas comme ceux là qu'il est utile de s'appeler Harry Potter. Car c'est grâce à sa contribution tout ça, pas à la mienne, non moi j'ai juste suivi le mouvement je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour une cause. Toute ses batailles on détruit en moi ce sentiment à combattre l'injustice et l'oppression, je me contente d'apparaitre rapidement au soirée de bienfaisance, sans plus.

La main de Harry sur mon bras me fait tourner la tête vers lui et sourire.

-On y va?

-Oui.

J'ai la gorge nouée, comme à chaque fois. J'ai des difficultés à pénétrer ce lieu mais plus encore à affronter les regards vides ou douloureux des patients qui si trouvent.

Passée les marches j'ai un mouvement de recul imperceptible au moment de franchir les deux portes de chênes, cependant je continue mon chemin avec un dernier regard pour la plaque de marbre sur laquelle il y est gravé:

_L'ellébore_

_Centre de repos pour les graves blessés de guerre._

Harry et moi passons l'accueil après avoir signé le registre, c'est plus une formalité qu'une quelconque mesures de sécurité lorsqu'il s'agit de nous. Mais comme chaque semaine nous nous y plions saluant au passage la secrétaire qui ne prend plus la peine de nous indiquer un numéro de chambre depuis six ans nous le connaissons.

Sans un mot Harry et moi traversons les couloirs vastes et lumineux, colorés aussi. Cet endroit inspire à la sérénité et à la guérison, un lieux calme sans soucis. Ici les difficultés du monde extérieur n'existe pas, ici c'est juste...le bien-être, reposant.

Sur notre passage nous saluons les infirmières, médicomages que nous croisons. Ici tout le monde connait tout le monde que se soit personnel, patients ou visiteurs. Appelons ça une grande famille c'est la vision que les gens ont du centre et quelque part ils n'ont pas tord. Appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur Harry se tourne vers moi:

-Tout est ok?

C'est une question stupide mais c'est une de ces questions stupides que l'on pose dans ce genre de situation c'est comme apporter toutes «ses condoléances» lors d'un décès, c'est le genre de phrase qui appartiennent à une situation bien précise. Et toutes ses questions ont aussi des réponses bien précises.

-Tout est ok.

J'accompagne ma phrase d'un mince sourire auxquels aucuns de nous deux ne croient. Mais il s'en contente, pour dire vrai nous jouons notre rôle à la perfection, et ce depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous sommes l'archétype de l'individu dont la vie est réussit, c'est juste une belle façade et c'est probablement ce qui nous rapproche le plus à présent.

Arrivés à l'étage désiré nous reprenons notre chemin un sourire aimable collé aux lèvres et nous saluons encore et encore. Une parfaite réplique de «tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes». Que le centre aspire à la relaxation et au bonheur je peux comprendre et j'en suis même favorable mais au fond quand je suis ici j'ai toujours cette envie de leur hurler d'arrêter d'être si chaleureux et aimant, que l'humanité ce n'est pas ça. Je suis désabusée, on m'a ôté toutes illusions et j'ai commis trop d'atrocités pour ne pas l'être. J'ai certainement ma place à L'ellébore.

Ne montrant rien de mon hésitation je frappe à la porte devant laquelle nous nous sommes arrêtés, et nous entrons sans attendre une réponse qui - on le sait - ne viendra pas.

Connaissant déjà ce qui nous attends nous pénétrons au cœur de la pièce. Et la scène que j'y vois et semblable à celle que j'imaginais, à celle que je vois chaque semaine mais pourtant je ne m'y fais pas. C'est juste douloureux et ce n'est qu'en sa présence que je ressens cela, ou devrais-je dire non présence?

Car il est là comme d'habitude, assis sur ce fauteuil le visage tourné vers la baie vitré qui laisse paraître un cadre enchanteur mais lui il regarde sans voir.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard, le même qu'à l'accoutumée puis nous l'approchons silencieusement comme si cela pouvait y changer quelque chose. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement mais je n'en laisse rien paraître, je suis devenue maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation.

-Bonjour Ron.

Je murmure en me saisissant de sa main auparavant posé, inerte sur l'accoudoir. Je m'agenouille devant lui espérant une parole qui ne viens pas il se contente de tourner ses prunelles autrefois d'un bleu limpide et brillante mais aujourd'hui inexpressives vers moi juste un instant puis il se détourne. Néanmoins je lui souris comme si il me regardais et je sens -plus que je ne vois- Harry faire de même et puis il se met à parler encore et encore, racontant ses journées les anecdotes de bureau et après viens mon tour.

C'est une sorte de rituel. C'est toujours ainsi depuis trois ans. Harry et moi venons tous les samedis de quinze heure à dix-sept heures, jamais une seconde de plus et de moins c'est notre tradition à nous. Certains disent que c'est peu ou simplement une visite obligée que l'on fait car il était notre meilleur ami. Ils ont tords, c'est et il restera notre meilleur ami car nous sommes plus que ça, une famille.

J'entends Harry rire et bien que j'ignore de quoi il a bien pu parler je fais de même. Nous sommes trois dans la pièce mais réellement deux et ce depuis des années. Les médicomages ont diagnostiqué un traumatisme psychique c'est tout ce qu'ils ont dit et ça nous a suffit...un temps. Ils lui ont prescrit des médicaments toujours plus, des antidépresseurs, des anxiolytiques... mais rien n'y faisait Ron ne souriait plus et puis il a cessé de parler pour ensuite arrêter d'exister aux yeux des autres.

Finalement le diagnostique n'a pas changer mais les médicaments ne sont plus et la seule consolation qu'on puisse en tirer est qu'ainsi il n'est pas drogué. Mince consolation.

-Un tour dans le parc te tentes? Demande Harry.

-Allons-y.

Je me relève et ajustant ma veste, j'aide ensuite mon ami à vêtir Ron qui se laisse manier tel une poupée désarticulée. Pour l'inciter à gagner le fauteuil roulant qui lui sert pour les grands déplacements la tâche s'avère plus compliquée, néanmoins il comprend et consens après que nous l'ayons -avec douceur- soulever légèrement.

Ron ne marche plus, très peu. Depuis trois ans, depuis qu'il est plus mort que vivant il se déplace principalement en fauteuil n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes aux muscles atrophiés. Une fois qu'il est couvert et installé nous quittons cette chambre bien trop personnelle qui trahit un séjour de longue durée.

Dehors l'air est vif mais agréable et j'inhale une large bouffée sous l'œil amusé de Harry. Poussant le fauteuil de Ron j'admire le paysage émerveillée comme à chacune de nos promenades et je me sens bien, en paix.

-Il y a un spécialiste en psychanalyse et en maladie mentale en Irlande. Il paraît qu'il est très bon dans son domaine...

-Harry stop! C'est fini. Ron a subi tout les examens possibles, il a eut les meilleurs spécialistes au monde pour l'ausculter et rien Harry, nada. C'est un traumatisme psychique, alors arrête.

-Deux ans Hermione, pourquoi pas juste à la fin de la guerre,hein? Pendant deux ans il n'a eu aucun trouble et comme ça du jour au lendemain il vire d'heureux à dépressif et après c'est un traumatisme. Pourquoi deux ans alors?

-Je ne sais pas. Je souffle.

Et rien n'est plus vrai j'ignore pourquoi. Je me suis aussi questionnée mais je n'ai trouvé nul réponse c'est juste comme ça. La vie est ainsi faite certaines choses arrivent d'autre pas et nous pauvres humains que nous sommes on ne peut que se laisser secouer d'une rive à l'autre.

-Je veux essayer. Déclara Harry déterminé.

-Quoi? Tu n'y pense pas? Et Ron alors, il souffre à chacune de ses putains de séances Harry, arrête d'être si égoïste.

-Égoïste? Si je le suis, de quoi cela fait-il de toi?

-Je...Harry, tu sais j'ai mal aussi de le voir comme...comme ça. Mais les médecins ne peuvent rien faire! Tu le sais, tu sais ce qu'ils ont dits!Tu sais pourquoi ils ont arrêtés les médocs. Tu sais tout ça...ne m'oblige pas...s'il-te-plait.

Ma voix se brise sur la fin c'est juste trop compliqué et surtout trop dure à accepter. Savoir que si il ne guérit pas c'est qu'il ne le veux pas, c'est juste inadmissible. Et Harry ne peut pas le tolérer alors il cherche en vain un échappatoire mais il n'y en a pas, les médicomages ont été formels, tout dépend de Ron.

Et chaque semaine Harry et moi venons lui rendre visite et c'est toujours une déception. Ron ne guérit pas. Ron ne veux pas guérir.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste...

-Laisse, j'ai compris. Pour moi aussi ça l'est.

Oui ça l'est vraiment, mon ami est là quelque part mais si profondément enfouie qu'il ne nous reste qu'une coquille vide incapable de partager des instants avec nous. Le pire dans tous cela est de savoir que c'est volontaire, rechercher et ça s'apparente à mon sens à une forme d'abandon. Mais je peux le comprendre j'aimerais aussi, parfois, avant surtout je le désirai mais à présent je ne pense pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai mon propre monde à moi sauf qu'à la différence de Ron je n'y suis pas enfermée, non mon monde se résume à une personne. Draco.

C'est des conneries bien sentimentales pour ce que je suis devenue et pour celle que j'étais mais j'ai beau haïr de penser ainsi je n'en reste pas moins heureuse. C'est étrange de voir à quel point mièvrie et bonheur s'associent.

Comme semblant venir de loin j'entends la voix de Harry qui s'extasie -faussement- sur le petit lac qui se trouve en plein cœur du parc. A nouveau je réalise qu'une fois encore j'agis telle une égoïste me réfugiant dans mon monde où seul Draco à sa place. Encore.

-Nous devrions rentrés, il commence à faire froid et j'ai peur qu'il ne tombe malade.

J'acquiesce et leur emboite le pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression désagréable et coupable de jouer le rôle d'un parent dont l'enfant est fragile, et je m'en veux car Ron n'est pas un enfant mais il est, en revanche, malade. Juste simplement et cruellement malade de vivre.

Et dans le chambre c'est toujours cette même impression, nous réinstallons Ron continuant ainsi notre petite scène d'unité familiale, qui continuera -comme toujours- jusqu'à notre départ à dix-sept heures trente. Je ne sais pas si Harry pense de même, je crois mais nous n'en parlons pas, c'est juste trop difficile et compliqué, et certainement trop dur. Alors on se laissent aller simplement et durant l'heure qui reste, et toutes celles qui inlassablement suivrons, nous comblons l'absence cruel de paroles, de gestes espérant vaguement et douloureusement être à nouveaux trois pour quelques éphémère secondes.

o0o0o0o

Je n'ai pas encore franchi la porte que déjà je sens sa présence et après la visite éreintante sur le plan émotionnelle que je viens de passer je ne peux qu'être heureuse de le savoir si proche.

J'entre en souriant vraiment pour la première fois en plus de six heures. Mais mon sourire me quitte lorsqu'en m'approchant de la salle-de-bain je vois Draco se déshabiller se débarrassant rageusement de ses vêtements visiblement tachés de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Il se retourne brutalement à ma question alors que je m'approche rapidement dans le but de l'examiner.

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

Mon inquiétude disparaît alors qu'il prononce cette phrase avec calme comme quelque chose de banal et je réalise que ça l'est peut-être à ses yeux, après tout ça l'est bien au mien. Nos vies sont une guerre perpétuelle.

Un instant je suis tentée de lui demander qui mais je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas car se serait trahir, et la réalité me frappe à nouveau en plein visage nous ne serons jamais ce que je m'exhorte à croire, un couple modèle. Non, la vie est une guerre et notre couple est une bataille de plus.

A présent dévêtu il pénètre dans la douche sans un regard de plus à mon encontre, laissant ses vêtements ensanglantés choir sur mon sol auparavant immaculés. Et sans que je ne sache véritablement pourquoi je m'embrase à cette vision et pas dans le sens positif du terme, bien au contraire. J'ai l'envie insoutenable de les lui jeter à la figure en crachant à son visage divers mots qui seraient bien proche de ceux que je lui criais durant notre scolarité. Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre alors je le laisse gagner et part en refermant la porte en ayant au préalable -dans un geste futil- dardée sur ce tas informe un regard incendiaire.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il me rejoignit à présent propre et vêtu. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi à peine et me dévisage longuement sans mot, et déjà je sais qu'il cherche le pourquoi de mon visage fermé.

-Quel est le problème?

-Tu es le problème.

Ma réponse à fusé, tranchante mais je ne le regrette pas. Je suis en colère et compte bien le lui faire remarquer. Et si j'en juge le regard qu'il me renvoi Draco n'est pas loin de l'être lui aussi cependant c'est avec un calme maitrisée qu'il me demande:

-Peux tu être plus précise?

J'ai parfaitement conscience de passer de la joie au reproche ce que j'ignore en revanche s'en ai la raison.

-Oh je te pris ne te montre pas si complaisant Malfoy.

Je le vois inspirer longuement, visiblement il se contient à grande peine mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux alors j'attaque:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité.

Au fond j'ai tord et je le sais. Sa présence à mes côtés je l'aime même si il pénètre chez moi comme chez lui et j'étais heureuse de le savoir ici mais c'est juste trop...Je ne sais même pas.

-T'as raison Granger je me tire.

-Quoi? Non!

Draco s'immobilise à mes paroles et se retourne, coléreux.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème?

-T'as raison casse-toi!

Cette directive me fait comprendre que je ne le veux pas, non, je veux qu'il se batte. Je veux une confrontation car c'est l'unique chose qui me ramène à un passé qui n'est plus et ce soir j'en ai besoin, vraiment.

Ma voix tremble et ma gorge se serre, alors je sais que je vais pleurer, stupidement. J'ai voulu cette dispute aussi con que ça puisse paraître, quelques minutes j'ai désiré un retour au source, remonté dans le temps. A une époque où la guerre n'avait pas sévi, une période au mon meilleur ami était présent et pas que physiquement.

Draco me regarde, sa mâchoire crispée m'indique qu'il est furieux et malgré moi je me détourne de son regard. Car j'ai douloureusement et brusquement conscience qu'un retour au source signifierai la fin de notre histoire et je doute que ça en vaille la peine.

Mes yeux s'embuent et je me fais violence pour ne pas pleurer, pas encore. Je maudis ma stupide impulsivité qui m'a poussé à laisser libre court à cette stupide idée de retour en arrière et je maudis plus encore ces stupides émotions qui me rende si faible.

Je l'entends soupirer puis il murmure:

-C'est quoi ton problème Granger?

Je ne sais que répondre complètement perdue et incertaine de ce que peut être mon problème, si ce n'est un passé rêvé qui me semble déjà trop lointain et un avenir trouble qui se rapproche inexorablement.

Le silence s'éternise et finalement, un souffle:

-Tu veux que je reste?

Incapable de parler j'acquiesce.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine.

**Remerciement:** **Fantasia-49** qui me corrige

Petit rappel de sigle SCO «Section spéciale contre le crime organisée». Je sais c'est pas l'info du siècle mais bon c'est toujours utile :)

**o0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

M'enivrant de la forte odeur du café je relève brusquement la tête surprise par les coups vifs et insistants donnés à ma fenêtre. D'un coup d'œil j'avise la missive cachetée du sceau ministériel qu'un hibou aux plumes brunâtres tient entre ses serres. Un dimanche matin cela n'augure rien de bon. Las et peu envieuse d'aller à l'encontre de problème j'ai l'envie aussi subite que stupide d'ignorer le volatile et son message, mais faisant fit de ma conscience professionnelle je ne peux décemment pas laisser le hibou se faire le bec sur ma vitre, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Résignée quant au sort qui m'attendais, à savoir des heures supplémentaires et probablement un voir plusieurs macchabées je fis pénétrer le hibou qui délaissa son fardeau avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement dans un hululement indigné. Reportant mon attention sur la lettre je l'ouvrit rapidement et lut les deux lignes qui la composait:

_Retrouve moi au ministère. Maintenant._

Court et explicite. En un mot, Harry.

J'ai passé plus de douze ans de ma vie à décrypter cette écriture petite et serrée, dont plusieurs à en raturer la plupart des mots, chose qu'à présent je n'ai plus à faire. Ses lettres qu'ils m'adressent sont si peu étoffées à présent qu'en effacer les termes erronée serait supprimer le message. Au cour des années ses lettres ce sont raccourcies pour n'être plus que courte missive de trois phrases au plus. Il n'y a plus de termes superflus, plus d'appellations tendres. Rien.

Reposant le parchemin dans un soupir agacée je finis ma tasse de café, frustrée de ne pouvoir le savourer comme je le voudrais. Je me dirige vers la chambre mais ralentit et me fait silencieuse au possible avant d'en franchir le seuil. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et seuls les formes indistinctes du mobilier me sont visibles, m'avançant vers la commande qui fait face au lit je fait mon possible pour retenir ma respiration un maximum, et éventuellement pour, ne pas me heurter à un objet non identifié. Parvenu jusqu'à ma destination je ne peux retenir un sourire de victoire alors que j'ouvre le premier tiroir, sourire qui se fige dans la seconde qui suit:

-Rassure-moi, tu n'essayais pas d'être discrète?

Réprimant un juron, je me retourne un sourire faux aux lèvres et ment effrontément:

-Absolument pas.

-Vraiment? Fait Draco, nonchalant.

A demi-allongé sur le lit, la tête relevé contre le mur,le drap dévoilant son torse, et ses cheveux en batailles, alliés à son petit sourire narquois il est l'image même de la provocation.

-Évidement. Pour ton information je n'ai pas cherché à être discrète juste silencieuse, j'ai pour habitude de préserver le sommeil des autres.

Il ne sourit plus.

-Quels autres?

Le ton est glacial est coupe net tout envie de rire qui aurait pu me traverser à l'idée qu'il puisse être jaloux. Cette simple pensée est risible.

-Le terme autre te faisais référence , quant à l'utilisation du pluriel, simple erreur de ma part dû à une façon de parler, en d'autres mots une expression. Je ne donne pas dans la polygamie.

Je me justifie et j'ai de cela horreur, l'impression amère que notre semblant de couple ne tient qu'à ça. Des doutes et des justifications et ce pourquoi? Un amour sincère mais passionnel rendu interdit par deux camps ennemis auxquels chacun de nous appartenons plus par devoir que par envie.

Si j'étais moins cynique que romantique j'associerais notre histoire à celle de Roméo et Juliette or je ne le suis pas. Draco n'est pas -ou n'est plus- un gamin capricieux et inconstant ivre de sensations nouvelles et interdites, tout comme je ne suis pas -et n'est jamais été- une jeune adolescente naïve et stupide, crédule au point de croire aux belles paroles et promesses dont m'aurait abreuvé le premier narcissique venu. Belle œuvre certes mais peu réaliste dans notre société actuelle. (1)

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je prends des vêtements dans l'objectif de me vêtir après la douche que je m'en vais prendre. Et je partirai.

-Quoi? Pour faire quoi?

-J'ai un travail.

-Un dimanche?

-Les cadavres n'attendent pas.

-C'est pourtant eux qui ont le plus de raisons de le faire, par définition ils sont morts Granger.

-Quel discours éclairé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire cette remarque sarcastique mais surtout je suis énervée qu'il me rappelle quel jour nous sommes et le fait de ne pourvoir échapper à une journée de travail.

-Passe ta mauvaise humeur sur un autre Granger.

-Désolée.

Enfaite non mais ce mot me semble de circonstance, sans plus un regard je referme les tiroirs ma pile de vêtements entres les mains.

J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau sur le passage de Draco:

-Tu t'en vas juste comme ça?

-Je suis encore là et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je réponds en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau coule délicieusement et j'ai une nouvelle vague de colère en songeant que je ne peux en profiter comme je le désirais, certain jours je hais mon job. Avec des geste rapides je me lave et ressors me séchant toujours au même rythme et m'habillant dans un temps records.

-Des fois j'exècre réellement ce job.

-On est d'accord sur un point.

-Hum. Je réponds très intelligemment alors que je fais mon possible pour me brosser les dents sans me mettre du dentifrice partout, vingt-trois ans de pratique ne m'ont pas suffis dans ce domaine. Il faut dire aussi, pour ma défense que sa mousse toujours trop, qui puis-je.

-Ton métier est une épine dans mon pied.

-Moi au moins j'en ai un. Je rétorque la bouche à présent libre.

-Moi aussi et crois-moi c'est aussi du plein temps.

-C'est pourquoi tu es toujours là. Dit-je en passant devant lui.

Lui qui me suit jusque dans l'entrée où j'enfile bottes, manteau, écharpe et bonnet. Ces deux derniers rouge, évidement.

-Toujours si Gryffondor. Et si ma présence te gêne tant il me suffit d'un mot pour partir, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'imposer.

-Tes actions détrompent tes paroles. Je contre. Cependant un sourire amusé réfute mes paroles et j'ajoute taquine. Tu m'attends là? Ou un job urgent t'attends?

-Je devrais pouvoir me libérer dans ma grande mansuétude.

-Tu es trop magnanime.

Un baiser rapide déposer sur ses lèvres et je quitte l'appartement direction la zone de transpalanage, finalement cette journée n'a pas si mal commencé.

o0o0o0o

J'ai à peine poser un pied sur le sol que déjà je sais que la situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Un hibou à huit heures du matin un dimanche ça s'annonce mal mais une telle nuée de journalistes s'agglutinant devant l'entrée sorcière du ministère, agités en tout sens c'est plus que mal. Ca ne présage que l'annonce d'un scoop et vu le nombre de reporter cela doit être un gros scoop dans le sens apocalyptique.

Soufflant comme pour me donner du courage, j'avance déterminée et sans faillir à travers la foule qui se presse tels de vulgaire animaux espérant apercevoir ce qui fera d'eux le reporter de l'année. Je m'exhorte au calme alors que l'on me pousse dans différent sens, indifférent à ma présence. Dans cette agitation je perçois quelque mots tel que «assassinat», «ministre», et «aucun commentaire» ce dernier terme me fait d'ailleurs sourire, si nul commentaire n'a été fait comment sont-ils sûr que leurs informations sont exactes. Je parviens néanmoins jusqu'à l'entrée où plusieurs Aurors gardent les portes et contiennent difficilement les vautours, pour un peu je les plaindrai presque.

Je franchis le barrage sans mal brandissant ma carte comme un joker et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que j'échappe aux cris et aux bousculades du dehors. Seulement ma tranquillité est de courte durée , effectivement lorsque j'atterris dans le hall des arrivés par cheminées et portoloin je constate sans mal qu'ici aussi il y a foule. Rien d'exceptionnel une dizaine de personnes tout au plus mais pour un dimanche matin c'est déjà trop.

Mes talons raisonnent sur le sol et des têtes se tournent vers moi, je reconnaîs trois de mes collègues mais nul trace de Harry. De là où je suis je remarque sans difficulté que le gros des hommes sont tous rassemblés en un centre autour d'une masse au sol, probablement le mort. C'est ce que l'école nous apprends il n'y a que des probabilités tant qu'ils n'y a pas de preuves, et jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas la preuve qu'il ou elle était mort(e).

C'est finalement lorsque je fus à la même hauteur que tout les autres que je pu avec assurance dire que cet homme -s'en était un- était bel et bien -façon de parler- mort.

-Hermione!

Je me retourne à se crie et croise le regard de Harry accompagné du ministre et revenant probablement du bureau de ce dernier.

-C'est la folie ici sans compter qu'ils ont totalement bousillé la scène de crime. Déclare t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

J'ai bien envie de le saluer pour lui démontrer que la politesse est toujours de rigueur mais me contient en avisant les cernes et le teint pâle qu'il aborde.

-C'est Rotzak Lukas premier ministre affilié au département des sports magiques.

-Ce qui explique qu'il m'était inconnue.

-Je m'en doutais. Fit-il avec un mince sourire. Le premier depuis mon arrivée.

-Le corps n'a pas été déplacé je tenais à ce que tu le vois avant.

Je me serais volontiers passée de cette gentillesse mais il n'y a rien de personnel c'est juste une question de professionnalisme. Je me penche vers le corps déjà violacé alors que la température me semble modérée:

-Depuis quand est-il là? Je questionne surprise par ce fait.

-L'heure du décès remonte entre quatorze et dix-huit heures environs d'après le légistomage.(2)

-Quoi? Mais...

Harry me tire par le bras pour que je me relève me coupant ainsi dans mon laius.

-J'ai les clichés sur moi, suis moi je vais t'expliquer.

Curieuse et surtout presser de m'éloigner de l'odeur quelque peu incommodante qui embaume l'air j'obtempère. Mais je reste surprise en constatant que contrairement à ma supposition il ne nous conduit pas vers les locaux du SCO mais vers la sortie.

-Pitié pas la foule. Je geins misérablement.

Ce n'est pas de l'agoraphobie juste un instinct de préservation. Je suis passée inaperçu tout à l'heure mais je doute de réussir cette exploit à nouveau surtout en présence du vainqueur de feu Tom Jedusor.

-Nous passerons inaperçus, crois-moi.

J'ai bien du mal mais le fait qu'il tienne toujours mon bras empêche tout fuite de ma part alors je suis sans me poser plus de question. Et c'est avec un ravissement certain que je découvre la place auparavant occupée par nombres de journalistes à présent totalement déserte.

-Que...

-Plus tard. Me coupe Harry.

Je me retiens de lui tirer puérilement la langue. Et cette sensation pourtant enfantine met désagréable car me rappelle les temps insouciants où la guerre n'avait pas encore fait son œuvre où je n'étais pas la représentation même de l'individualisme, où j'étais juste une enfant. Heureuse.

-Arrête ça.

Je ne demandais pas quoi. Je savais.

Finalement ce ne fut que lorsque nous fîmes assit dans un café moldu savourant un café bien noir pour moi et un corsé pour lui que Harry se décida enfin à m'expliquer...

-Rotzak Lukas est mort.

...Enfin, il parla.

-Ça je sais. Fis-je impatiente avant de continuer plus conciliante. En quoi cela justifie t-il ma présence si tôt, un dimanche je tiens à préciser.

-Tu es affilée à cette enquête.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire en quoi cela concerne t-il le SCO ou plus justement moi. On a des tas d'agents.

-Pour la SCO c'est simplement qu'il s'agit des Deaths Eaters, enfin nous n'en avons aucune preuve mais cette affaire va faire grand bruit comme tu as pu le voir avec les journalistes. Or le ministre veut calmer les esprits et démontrer qu'il agit, quoi de mieux pour cela que notre section?

-Et moi?

-Tu es mon meilleur agent.

-Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Harry s'abreuve mais je sais que la véritable raison est qu'il cherche ses mots et enfin il prend la parole:

-Comme tu sais la victime s'appelle Rotzak Lukas et il était premier ministre des sports magique. Il était marié et père de quatre enfants. Sa vie était un long fleuve tranquille c'est pourquoi on élimine la thèse d'un meurtre causé par l'entourage ou une vague relation bien que des Aurors sont lancés sur cette piste,histoire de rien oublier. Aaron y est aussi associé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en songeant à cet idiot coincé avec ce qu'il considère être des flics inférieurs à celui qu'il est. Voilà qui va lui apprendre l'humilité.

-Sinon comme tu le sais, l'heure du décès remonte entre quatorze et dix-huit heures environs d'après l'examen du corps où la rigidité avait atteint son paroxysme, et la température ambiante du hall. Lieu où le corps à été retrouvé mais manifestement il n'a pas été tué là, pas assez de sang. Pour indication la cause de la mort est une exsanguination mais pas total comme tu as pu le constater sur le cadavre. Quoiqu'il en soit le meurtrier devait en être couvert mais bon cela ne facilite pas pour...

Mais je n'écoute pas la fin de son discours. Couvert de sang le meurtrier. C'est étonnant de voir comment l'association d'idées peut mener loin, c'est le genre de choses que nous enseigne l'école des Aurors et honnêtement cet enseignement je m'en serais volontiers passée à cet instant. Le meurtrier couvert de sang, couvert de sang comme...comme Draco.

Ma tasse tremble entre mes doigts et je tente avec difficultés de me reprendre sans rien laisser paraître.

-Harry, a quand remonte l'heure du décès.

-Hermione je te l'ai dit entre...

-Non, quelle heure.

-Et bien je suppose qu'avec un calcul rapide. Le corps à été retrouvé vers Trois heures ce matin mais l'estimation que je t'ai donné elle est basée sur celle que j'ai fais établir lorsqu'on m'a refilé cette enquête soit 7H30. Je dirais donc que Rotzak à été tué vers les coups de dix-sept heures hier probablement pendant que l'on rendait visite à Ron si ça t'aide à te situer dans le temps.

Dans les films c'est l'instant précis où la tasse tombe et où le liquide et la porcelaine s'étale sur le sol, le moment où tout semble aller au ralentit et qu'aucun son ne parviens plus, mais la réalité est tout autre. Rien ne tombe, rien ne se fige et les bruits sont toujours présents il y a juste mon cœur qui semble vouloir me faire atteindre la tachycardie.

-Est-ce que ça va?

J'acquiesce et me donne une contenance que je n'ai pas.

-Continue.

-C'est les seules informations que nous possédons pour l'instant.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Bien qu'horrifiée à cette pensée.

-Et cette histoire avec le ministre c'était quoi? Je demande avec hâte.

-La parole des politiciens tu sais ce que c'est. Il voulait s'assurer de mon soutient dans cette affaire et que je l'aide à peaufiner son discours.

-Toi?

-Hey, je me suis perfectionné avec les années. Il voulais juste que je déclare un truc genre tout le monde est heureux et le Dieu qu'est Harry Potter à la situation bien en main.

Sa tentative d'humour est pitoyable mais elle a pour mérite de nous éloigner du sujet qui m'est brûlant. Je l'accueil donc avec un rire faux mais enjoué.

-C'est pour cela que les journalistes avaient disparus, le ministre donnait une conférence de presse et tu connais les vautours.

Oui je connais même trop bien. Donner leurs du sensationnel et ils vous aimerons donner leurs après cela une infime erreur et ils danserons sur vos restes. Les gens aiment les héros mais plus encore lorsque les-dits héros se plantent. Et cet enseignement je ne le tiens pas de l'académie des Aurors.

o0o0o0o

J'ai finalement quitté le café sans rien trahir de mon état ce dont je suis plutôt fière, Harry me connais tellement qu'il distingue chacune de mes humeurs et Merlin merci cette fois j'y ai réchappé.

L'air frais me frappe le visage mais j'estime que c'est une juste punition pour la personne que je suis. Je ne suis pas favorable à l'auto flagellation, la vie est assez chienne pour nous éviter dans remettre une couche mais dans certain cas une punition s'impose. Et je n'ai nul autre mérite que de subir celle que je m'inflige, bien mince même face à mes crimes. Mais je n'ai plus qu'à espérer ne pas en commettre d'autre plus atroce encore.

Immédiatement à cette pensée les phrases de Harry...

_«Je dirais donc que Rotzak à été tué vers les coups de dix-sept heures hier.»_

_«La cause de la mort est une exsanguination mais pas total comme tu as pu le constater sur le cadavre. Quoiqu'il en soit le meurtrier devait en être couvert.»_

….Se superpose à une image que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

_J'entre en souriant vraiment pour la première fois en plus de six heures. Mais mon sourire me quitte lorsqu'en m'approchant de la salle-de-bain je vois Draco se déshabiller se débarrassant rageusement de ses vêtements visiblement tachés de sang._

_-Qu'est-ce que...?_

_Il se retourne brutalement à ma question alors que je m'approche rapidement dans le but de l'examiner._

_-Ce n'est pas le mien._

Il ne l'a pas tué. Il n'a pas pu le tuer. Alors que je me répète inlassablement ses deux phrases je prends conscience que j'essaie avant tout de m'en convaincre.

Et si une telle évidence s'avérait juste j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais bien faire. Car finalement quelque soit mon action je trahirai mon camps ou l'autre. Mon amour ou mon devoir.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Euh je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune connaissance certaine en médecine mortuaire alors bon je suis pas sûr à 100% de ce que j'ai bien pu décrire mais j'ai essayer à ce que ça soit pour le moins réaliste.

(1)Désolée pour cette thèse très personnelle ^^ J'adore et j'admire Shakespeare mais Roméo et Juliette me tape sur le système. Ce sont selon moi, pour l'un une gamine un peu trop naive et pour l'autre un petit con qui n'est pas foutu de ce voir refuser quelque chose.

(2)J'ai honte d'inventer un tel terme mais j'assume.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine.

**Remerciement:** Toujours **Fantasia-49** que je remercie.

Petit rappel de sigle SCO «Section spéciale contre le crime organisée». Je sais c'est pas l'info du siècle mais bon c'est toujours utile :)

Harassée et la tête pleine d'un trop plein d'incertitude que pour une fois je ne souhaite pas combler je pénètre dans l'appartement silencieux. Un instant j'ai l'espoir de ne pas avoir à faire face à Draco mais il disparait aussi soudainement qu'il est advenu lorsque j'avise des parchemins éparses qui jonchent la table.

Curieuse je m'en approche, et ce que je découvre sous mes yeux me laisse sans voix. Des plans, nombreux et détaillés ainsi que des noms rassembler disséminer ça et là, je ne comprends rien à ses informations, à ce qu'elle signifiées mais ce n'est pas sans importance j'en suis convaincue. Stupidement je détourne le regard.

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve si proche d'avoir des preuves tangibles sur le fait que Draco face partit des Deaths Eaters et quelque part au fond de moi je sens l'appréhension ainsi que l'excitation . Seulement je ne veux pas en savoir plus que je ne le suis, j'ai assez de ce qui me ronge sans pour autant en rajouter avec cet excès d'indiscrétion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout?

Je me retourne précipitamment surprise par la voix froide de Draco. Il est en colère. Rapidement il me rejoint et par de grands gestes désordonnés rassembles les nombreux parchemins qu'il protège en les collant à son torse.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas...Enfin je..

Mes excuses son pitoyables mais sincères.

-C'est bon laisse tomber j'aurais du être plus vigilant. Déclare Draco dans un soupir avant de continuer me prenant dans son bras encore libre, bonne matinée?

-Rassure-moi c'est juste une interrogation rhétorique et sarcastique? Je questionne en me blottissant plus étroitement contre lui embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

-Visiblement non.

-T'es doué.

Je le taquine heureuse de m'éloigner du sujet qui ma causer tant de troubles les minutes qui on précédés mon arriver. En cet instant ma conversation avec Harry est loin d'être considérer comme une priorité, au contraire ici je me sens bien, protéger.

-J'y travail activement.

-Toutes me félicitations tu à acquis l'objectif que tu t'es fixé, clairement tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert.

-Le but de ma vie.

Je souris à sa remarque.

-Alors quel est le problème?

Mon sourire se fane aussitôt je ne veux pas parler de ça car alors je serais dans l'incapacité de contrer mon désir de savoir si oui ou non il est mêlé à cette affaire or il est préférable que je n'en sache rien.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Tu es sure? Il en on parlé à la radio. Ajoute Draco en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Ah bon et qu'on t-ils dis?

C'est plus fort que moi je veux vraiment connaître le stupide discours qu'à pu faire le ministre pour calmer leur appétit de hyènes.

-Le ministre des sports mort assassiné...blablabla...Meilleurs aurors sur le coup...blablabla...Laisserons pas passer ça...blablabla...plusieurs suspects...le coupable serra sévèrement punis...blablabla...

-Très éclairé ces répétions de blablabla.

-Tu connais le ministre il brasse de l'air, et remercie moi je t'ai fait la version courte l'officielle à du durer environ une heure. C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'il peu débiter à la seconde pire encore qu'en tu pense qu'ils se sont m'y à plusieurs pour l'écrire.

Je rie franchement à sa remarque on ne peu plus véridique en me saisissant du verre qu'il me tend en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche tandis que Draco s'appuie contre la cheminée.

-Et laisse moi deviné tu es l'aurore charger de cette enquête.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question seulement je ne peu m'empêcher d'être suspicieuse:

-Pourquoi tu demande ça? Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire?

-Petit un je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais et jusqu'à présent je ne penserai pas que ça te dérangerait mieux encore je croyais que c'était le genre d'attention qui se font dans un couple, manifestement j'avais tord. Petit deux on te siffle à huit heures du matin un dimanche pour que tu rapplique d'urgence au ministère c'est un indice évident.

Le changement de ton d'abord aimable puis cassant ne me trompe pas, mes questions l'on vexé ce qui est compréhensible.

-Je suis désolée.

-Et de quoi? De ne pas avoir confiance en moi, c'est ça Hermione?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre car quelque part je crois qu'il dit vrai, je l'aime mais je ne peu pas avoir totalement foi en lui et par extrapolation en nous.

-Tu est un Death Eaters. Je me défends.

-Et alors tu est une Auror du SCO pourtant je te confierai ma putain de vie!

-Là n'est pas la question et tu le sais Draco, c'est juste que nous deux c'est un truc...je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y aura toujours nos mœurs entre nous elles sont trop divergentes pour pouvoir s'accorder.

-C'est l'excuse la plus bancale qu'on ne ma jamais déservi.

-Pourtant ce n'en n'est pas une. C'est la vérité.

-Mais bien sur retranche toi derrière cette excuse. Nos camps diverges mais pas non sentiments...Du moins je le croyais. Ajout-il dans un souffle.

-Et qui doute à présent? Je ne peu m'empêcher de demander.

-Je t'en prie ne joue pas à ça Hermione, je suis celui qui à confiance, celui qui croit nous alors ne me fait pas passer pour le méchant.

Énervée par ces mots je ne peu retenir:

-C'est ce que tu es!

-Très mature Granger. C'est une question de point de vue.

-Tuer des gens est un question de bon de vue à présent? J'interroge faussement avant de poursuivre sarcastique, tiens je l'ignorais.

-Je n'est jamais cacher ce que j'étais et jusque là tu t'en ai toujours accommoder. Ta la mémoire sélective Granger.

-Arrête avec tes Granger!

-Arrête de toujours ramener nos divergences de carrières comme une excuse à ta mauvaise humeur.

-Quoi?

-Regarde toi, il suffit que t'es envie de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un pour déclencher une dispute entre-nous, et tu utilise toujours la même méthode. C'est pitoyable.

C'est in-extrémiste que je retiens le «connard» bien sentie que je désir lui envoyé remplacer par un...

-Crétin.

…..Beaucoup plus neutre.

-C'est rechercher.

-Ne commence pas.

-Jamais. C'est toujours toi.

-Ne joue pas les innocents, avec le job que tu paie t'es mal aviser.

-C'est mon job je n'ai pas à en justifier devant toi!

-Et après tu t'étonne de ma méfiance?

C'est une erreur. Je ne le réalise que trop tard.

-Méfiance? Tu plaisante! C'est carrément l'inquisition chez toi. Tu me juge coupable de tous les crimes dont tu es en charge!

-Ce n'est pas plutôt la culpabilité qui te tiraille? Je raille (1).

Draco me regarde attentivement et si je n'étais pas si bonne occlument je supposerai qu'il utilise la legilimancie, impossible. Finalement sans couper le contact visuel plus que gênant il lâche un soupir désabusé:

-De quoi suis-je accuser cette fois?

Je pourrais, comme me le souffle ma conscience nier tout accusation mais je ne le fais pas. Au contraire:

-Rotzak Lucas.

-Le ministre?

-Exactement.

Le silence suit, se prolonge, s'éternise.

-Donc si j'en suis tes mots et ton comportement je suis coupable.

Il semble affligé...et résigné.

-Permet moi d'insister mais si ce n'est pas toi qui?

-Qu'en saurais-je?

-Pas à moi! C'est forcément un Death Eaters...

-...Stupide. Ils existent tous sortes de détraquer et tous ne font pas partit des Death Eaters, de plus un ministre des sports quel intérêt pour nous?

-Si c'est ta ligne de défense change-en car c'est pas terrible pour prouver ton innocence.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire. Encore moins envers toi. Une nouvelle fois j'avais tord, tu n'a aucune foi en moi.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Je fais mon travail. Je me justifie.

-Tu m'accuse nuance.

-La tu tuer, oui ou non? (Je trouve le « la tu tuer » bizarre, non?)

Toute connaissance n'est pas bonne à savoir mais j'en ai besoin. Malgré moi et ce qui risque de découler j'ai la nécessite de connaître sa réponse, si oui ou non il la tuer. J'aurais pu fuir comme je désirai le faire mais tôt ou tard j'aurais su.

-Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je réponde à cette question? Bordel, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que tu peux me traiter comme le responsable de tout les maux de cette fichu terre! J'ai un scoop pour toi l'humanité est une chienne, une bande de dégénérés qui n'attendent que le prétexte pour commettre un acte immoral. L'être humain aime faire du mal à son prochain, point barre. Je ne suis pas l'instigateur de tout ce qui est mal en ce bas monde!

-Donc c'est un non.

Draco ricane, visiblement il ne supportera encore que peu de temps ma curiosité malsaine envers lui et les siens.

-Qui alors?

-Qu'en sais-je.

-C'est un Death Eaters?

-Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à une réponse?

-Oui ou non? Et je veux sont nom.

-Ne me pousse pas Granger...Prévient Draco, peu enclin à ce montrer conciliant.

Soit je ne le suis pas non plus.

-Réponds. Oui ou non?

Devant son silence obstiner je réitère:

-Oui ou non?...Putain! Tu va me répondre! Oui ou non!

-N'abuse pas!

-Je te demande un nom, un seul et je te laisse avec ça. Mes supérieurs veulent le meurtrier et moi aussi, et nous sachons tout les deux que je l'aurais alors épargne-moi de recherches inutiles. Oui ou non?...C'est plutôt simple Draco!

Il ne dit mot. En désespoir de cause -et dans une parfait mauvaise fois- j'ajoute:

-Et tu te plains que je ne te fasse pas confiance.

...Et cette phrase est comme un barrage fissurer qui se brise sous la pression du courant à la différence que ce n'est pas un torrent d'eau qui s'écoule mais une franche colère. Bien qu'il est garder la même attitude nonchalante je sens son aura, changeante et la rancœur qu'à déclencher mes dernières paroles ne tarde pas à s'abattre.

-Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit Granger je ne trahirai pas les miens, et si je me souviens bien il en est de même pour toi donc ne me fait pas la moral. De plus de nous deux tu est seule qui est le plus à blâmer, moi au moins je n'ai jamais trahi les miens au moment où le vent tournait pour ensuite y revenir.

Le silence suit cette accusation que j'espère avoir mal comprise, y revenir, comme-ci...comme-ci il savait pourtant je n'en n'ai jamais rien à dit. ...A personne. ….Cette révélation détruirait tout ce qui reste de ma vie, ce que j'ai réussit à construire depuis la fin de la guerre... Elle signerait ma perte.

-Que croyais tu Granger? Que je ne le savait pas? C'est vraiment ce que tu pensait? Laisse moi te dire que tu avait tord.

Le sourire qu'aborde Draco à cet instant est méprisant, sur de lui, victorieux. Et j'ai peur alors je murmure en dernier recourt:

-Je t'ai avouer avoir trahi pour l'ordre et tu le sais depuis la fin de la guerre comme tout les autres, ce n'est pas une scoop.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que son regard se fait acérer et qu'il s'approche dangereux de moi ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètre de distance. Lentement il approche son visage de mon oreille et chuchote:

-Je parle de ta trahison envers cet Ordre pour lequel tu à été récompenser à la fin de cette putain de mascarade que tu à monter. Je sais tout et qu'en je dis tout c'est absolument tout, tu me suit?

Je vais parler pour l'interrompre quand Draco continue plus fortement mais toujours aussi proche:

-Tu n'a pas berner que le camp contre ceux que tu luttait mais aussi celui de tes amis.

Je tremble. Il sait. Moi qui est tout fait pour cacher ma lâcheter qui est prétendue n'avoir agit que dans l'intérêt de mon camps, d'avoir accomplit tout ces horreurs que dans cet unique but alors que c'était un mensonge. Moi qui ment encore aujourd'hui pour préserver ce secret. Draco sait.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. J'ai fait les choses que je devais accomplir pour l'ordre, intégrer les mangemorts et tout faire pour leurs prouver ma loyauté à la cause, rien de plus.

C'est un mensonge. Encore. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix, peut-être Draco ne sait rien et me teste bien que sa me paraisse improbable.

-Je t'en prie. Tu à rejoint Voldemort dans ton unique but, peut-être voyais tu par là un moyen de sauver les tiens et de préserver ta vie mais au cœur de cette guerre qui s'éternisait ton allégeance à faillit. Tu à sciemment trahit l'Ordre.

Ces mots raisonnent comme une exécution. Draco dit vrai, bien que tous l'ignore. Au coeur de la guerre, après avoir rejoint l'autre camps, en commençant à agir dans mon propre intérêt j'ai du trahir mes amis. Pas juste ne plus leurs donner les renseignements dont ils auraient eu besoins, ou ne plus permettre à certaines possibles victimes de s'échapper. Non ce fut pire que ça. Bien pire. Durant des mois j'ai vraiment rejoint ceux contre lesquels je luttait au départ sans que personnes n'en sache rien.

-Comment?

Il est vrai je n'ai rien dit à Draco, certes je lui est dit avoir agit dans mon seul intérêt en me soumettant à Lord Voldemort mais j'ai penser qu'à l'instar de tout les autres il penserait que mon but bien que égoïste eut aussi été de protéger les miens. Tous savent que j'ai rejoint les mangemorts, seul Harry sait en revanche que j'ai pris cette décision dans le but de me préserver, il ne m'a jamais juger. De plus sa servait la cause. Et au début j'en avais même l'intention bien que je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse trahir mon affiliation avec l'Ordre auprès des mangemorts.

Mais ça, la révélation que ma faite Draco est juste...terrifiante car c'est juste. J'ai trahis l'Ordre favorisant sciemment Voldemort car je pensait que c'était mon unique moyen de survie. Sa n'excuse pas mon geste.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Je suis juste étonner que personne ne l'ai jamais su, j'ai même cru que tu me l'avouerait la dernière fois que tu ma déclarer avoir trahit le Lord. J'ai penser que tu confesserai avoir aussi vendu les tiens mais non, tu t'es borner à me dire ce que tous savaient déjà. Qu'importe le fait est là je sais tout.

-Pars.

-La réalité est telle trop dure pour toi Granger?

Draco me défi, s'attend à une riposte c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite et je ne peu l'en blâmer car je le comprend. Il veux me faire mal appuyant sur mes faiblesses sans remords comme je l'ai fait avec lui, il veux me faire payer mon accusation infondée ainsi que mon acharnement pour lui faire avouer qu'il était coupable. Je mérite sa colère de même que ma peine mais je ne subirai pas sans rien dire. Je veux qu'il parte, et ainsi, je n'aurai plus à faire face à mes erreurs pour quelques heures de plus.

-Pars.

-Sinon quoi? Me demande t-il narquois, nos visages s'effleurant presque.

-Casse-toi Malfoy ta strictement rien à foutre chez moi. Barre toi!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'attriste le plus que je sache pour ta trahison ou pour les drames quelle a apporter? La culpabilité tu fessait référence à la mienne mais la tienne comment se porte-elle en sachant que tu à conduit à la mort de tes proches voir même plus...Comme pour...

Draco ne fini pas sa phrase que ma main l'interromps brutalement en atterrissant sur sa joue gauche qui rougie instantanément. Dans un réflexe horrifier par la brutalité dont je viens de faire preuve je retire précipitamment ma main qu'il arrive cependant à retenir pour m'attirer brutalement à lui enserrant ma gorge.

-C'est sans nul doute l'erreur la plus stupide que tu n'a jamais commise. Tu semble oublier qui je suis. Siffle t-il dangereusement en serrant légèrement m'empêchant de respirer correctement puis il ajoute, je pourrait te tuer. J'ai moi aussi survécu à cette guerre, ne l'oublie pas. De plus, moi, je l'ai fait sans baisé les miens.

Aussi brutalement qu'il ma saisit il me relâche, et je retient un gémissement de douleur lorsque mon dos heurte le dossier. Difficilement je déglutis et ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermer sous le choc, mais déjà j'entends le son caractéristique du translannage et c'est seule que je me retrouve.

Effondrée et pas certaine d'avoir bien suivit le déroulement de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu je me recroqueville sur moi me pelotonnant au mieux dans le lourds fauteuil.

_J'ouvris les yeux en réfrénant un nouveau soupir. La salle dans laquelle ils m'avaient fait attendre était lugubre, une geôle et je pouvais le comprendre, d'ailleurs le contraire m'aurait étonner. J'étais l'ennemie qui souhaitait les rejoindre la suspicions était donc de mise et compte tenue de ce que j'étais ils avaient raison d'être méfiants, j'espérerais juste être en mesure d'apporter assez d'informations pour contre balancer la balance. J'en avais fais la promesse à Ron et Harry quelques heures auparavant. Juste ce matin._

_Et je le ferais, je livrerai toute ces informations sans les trahir. Mais mon but est égoïste, je ne le fais pas pour eux mais pour moi. Simplement. Ma décision ne s'est baser que sur l'instinct de survie rien d'autre, quelque soit le vainqueur j'aurais -si je porte la marque- une meilleur chance de survie dans le monde qui s'établira. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre je gagne. _

_Je ne fais rien de mal, aussi égoïstement que je puisse agir les miens n'aurons pas à en souffrir._

_J'ai peur. Rien ne me garantit que je jouerai mon rôle à la perfection, ni que combien même ça soit le cas Voldemort y croie. Mais plus encore j'ai peur de ce que je devrais accomplir, j'ai conscience de mettre porter volontaire d'être pleinement responsable de cette situation mais cependant je ne peu m'empêcher de craindre ce qui m'attends. La guerre ma préparer à l'horreur néanmoins j'ai l'intime conviction que ce que je vivrais de ce côté serra pire encore._

_La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit sinistre._

_-Granger tu me suit. Ordonne une voix qui m'est méconnaissable._

_Docile j'obéis, ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais d'autres options. Au contraire. Les mangemorts m'ont déposséder de ma baguette dès mon arrivée ainsi que tous autres objets pouvant servir à une quelconque fuite ou défense. Rogue, le traitre s'est fait une joie de me déposséder de tous mes biens magique ainsi que de recourir à une fouille minutieuse. Le rat. De plus -bien qu'ils l'ignorent- je ne partirais pas d'ici, j'accomplirais mon devoir pour les miens._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre. Lambine pas. _

_Visiblement peu patient le mangemort me pousse violemment dans le dos et je manque de peu de m'étaler sur le sol. Seul des années de pratique avec de lourds manuscrits entre les mains me permette cet exploit._

_-A gauche. Exige la voix._

_Et la menace de sa baguette que je sens dans mon dos et là pour me rappeler que je ne doit aucunement désobéir._

_Nous débouchons sur un couloir largement éclairé par le soleil qui transparait par les hautes vitres qui longe tout le corridor tranchant avec l'obscurité du lieu que je viens de quitter. _

_Ici tout est semblable à ce que j'imaginais, froid, impersonnel, austère et lugubre malgré la luminosité. _

_En chemin nous croisons plusieurs mangemorts tous à visage couvert. Je sens leurs regards sur moi, de même que j'entends leurs insultes néanmoins je ne fais rien ignorant leurs provocations basses continuant mon avancer comme en terre conquise. _

_-Arrête-toi._

_Conciliante -et mal aise de faire autrement- j'obtempère. _

_La porte devant laquelle nous nous tenons à présent et très haute, noire et à ce que je puisse en juger et probablement forger dans la même matière que celles qui garde l'entrer des coffre. Derrière cette porte va se jouer mon avenir et celui de cette guerre, car j'aiderai les miens tant que ça ne me portera pas préjudice ils pourront compter sur moi. C'est un serment. Je suis Hermione . (2)_

_La porte s'ouvre sans bruit. Me révélant un pièce large avec en son centre, assis tel un maitre sur son fauteuil de marbre surplombant l'assembler Lord Voldemort. Refrénant un tressaillement je m'avance comme me le suggère silencieusement la baguette qui exerce une pression douloureuse le long de ma colonne._

_De chaque côtés sur toute la longueur j'ai pour rang d'honneur une dizaine de mangemorts sagement positionner en ligne droite, ordonnée. Tous, contrairement à ceux du couloirs, à visage découverts. _

_La guerre fait tomber les masques. _

_Ce sont les généraux, le cercle des fidèles. Parmi eux les Carrows ,Pettigrow, Dolohov, Rodulphus, Evan Rosier, Nott père et fils ainsi que Travers, les autres ce ne sont que des visages entre aperçue dans une bataille des ennemi anonymes. Évidemment il reste encore les autres, les généraux. Ceux dont nul n'ignore les noms et les visages. _

_Ils sont assis sur des sièges semblables mais aux tailles moins imposante que celles de leur vénérer maitre tout juste à ses côtés. De parfaits chiens de garde. Au nombres de quatre. Tous assassins froids et sans pitié, on n'obtient pas un tel «privilège» autrement. Je ressent du dégout pour chacun des individus se trouvant dans cette sordide pièce, tous des meurtriers._

_Une pression sur mon épaule me force à m'agenouiller ce que je fais sans rechigner baissant la tête dans une totale soumission._

_-La célèbre Hermione Granger amie fidèle de Harry Potter me demande audience, quel honneur._

_Le ton doucereux qu'utilise qui Voldemort ne laisse aucune place au doute, il trouve visiblement la situation très amusante. _

_L'orgueil. Comment un sorcier qui se targue de ne rien ressentir peu se montrer aussi vaniteux? Le mage noire le plus terrifiant du siècle n'en reste pas moins un être bouffi d'estime pour sa personne._

_J'entends le mouvement fluide d'une robe sur le sol, il s'approche. Malgré mon attitude impassible je crains de me retrouver de trop proche de son visage inhumain. _

_Un main sous mon menton me force à relever la tête pour y croiser son regard reptilien. Je tremble. Il le sent. Et il rit._

_-Tu à peur Miss Granger._

_Terrifiée je ne peu rien faire ou dire qui admettrai ou contrasterai ses paroles._

_-Severus ma informer que tu désirai nous rejoindre._

_-Je...Oui._

_Je me pensait tellement plus forte que l'enfant apeurer que je leur montre. Visiblement c'était une erreur._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ils vont perdre._

_J'en suis convaincue et c'est la raison de ma venue. Ce que je ne dis pas cependant c'est que t'en qu'il restera un espoir même infime je les aiderais, je n'irais pas jusqu'à donner ma vie car ce serait en total opposition avec ma venue ici mais ils pourront compter sur moi, toujours._

_-Et donc tu abandonne le navire avant qu'il ne coule. Quel attitude déloyale!_

_Le ton faussement mélodramatique qu'il emploi ne trompe personnes._

_-Me mentirai-tu Hermione Granger?_

_-Non._

_Ma voix n'a pas faillit. Mais je n'est pas le temps de me réjouir intérieurement de cette petite victoire qu'une douleur lancinante viens me perforer le crâne. J'ai à peine conscience que je hurle, seule l'intrusion de Voldemort dans mon esprit est précise. Je le sens qui pénètre dans mes souvenirs les plus enfouis sans concessions et sans scrupules. Et l'horreur me submerge alors, je ne suis pas assez forte pour lutter contre lui. Il va me découvrir. Et ce que j'ai tant redouter arrivera, je vais mourir._

_Je sanglote à présent et je m'écroule lamentablement au sol. J'ai vaguement notion de l'agitation qui traverses les rangs sans en connaître la responsabilité. Peut-être est-ce moi._

_Puis, aussi soudainement que tout a commencer la douleur sans disparaître totalement s'amenuise ne me laissant qu'un vague mal-de-tête. J'halète difficilement, mon souffle est erratique et désordonner._

_-Tu disais donc vrai._

_Je prie croyances moldues et sorcières que l'étonnement ne transparaisse pas sur mon visage. Le Lord à analyser toutes mes pensées, il connait mes secrets les plus profonds et pourtant il ne sait pas...Comment?_

_-A partir de ce jour tu dispose d'une semaine pour faire des preuves. Semaine à l'issu de laquelle tu rejoindra les rangs ou mourra._

_-Draco tu est en charge de Miss Granger._

_Douloureusement je me relève assez pour observer mon ex-condisciple de Poudlard, aujourd'hui l'un des généraux les plus priser de Voldemort faire un pas en avant et déclarer avec neutralité:_

_-Bien maitre. _

_«L'enfer est pavé de de bonnes intentions.» J'allais subir les miennes._

Mon corps est douloureux et je n'est pas besoin d'ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir dans quelle position je me trouve, recroqueviller sur moi-même comme une enfant. Je suis pathétique, pourtant je ne fais aucun mouvement ni n'esquisse un geste pour me lever ou me redonner contenance.

Quelque part au loin un clocher sonne dix-huit heures, ajoutant encore plus de poids à ma solitude mais mon unique pensée est que cette fois, contrairement aux autres, Draco n'est pas revenu.

Je suis seule.

o0o0o0o

Une rime qui n'a rien d'amusante. Enfin, on fait tous des erreurs.

(2) Je trouve que le serment fait plus solennel avec le nom qui suit. Que vous vous demandiez pas ce que ça fout là :)

**Note:**

APAGCPMDEO ou plus nouvellement le FIC (comprendre front d'incitation au commentaires, le premier intituler était imprononçable en une seule fois) ^^ et comme son nom l'indique un forum qui...euh...incite aux commentaires. Donc n'hésitez pas à allez vous inscrire car l'avis du lecteur est super important pour le n'auteur, vous le trouverez à cette adresse :

.net/topic/56737/12498859/1/


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Je ne suis ni blonde, ni milliardaire et je ne possède en aucune façon l'univers sublime de Harry Potter.

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine.

Petit rappel de sigle SCO «Section spéciale contre le crime organisée». Je sais c'est pas l'info du siècle mais bon c'est toujours utile :)

**Em3y** == Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui mon fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bises.

**Kaylee** == Je ne sais pas si tu repassera par ici mais je souhaitais qu'en même te remercier d'avoir répondu à ma recherche. Donc merci.

D'un geste nerveux je repousse la mèche rebelle qui me tombe devant les yeux, je souffle d'exaspération pour une énième fois et refrène difficilement l'envie de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale, trente seconde plu tôt cela s'était avérer être une déception totale. Baillant -encore!- je rédige distraitement le rapport le plus ennuyant qu'il m'est été donner de composer, plus harassant que la mission elle-même. Jamais plus je n'accepterai de remplacer l'effectif manquant au quartier des Aurors, combien même mon esprit à besoin d'occupation pour échapper à un mauvais souvenir tel qu'une rupture.

Rupture. Ce mot n'a de cesse de prendre place encore et encore comme si j'avais un panneau clignotant format 160x140 au dessus de la tête. C'est tellement réducteur comme expression, rupture synonyme fin mais quelle fin? Je n'est aucune certitude qu'en à la véracité du message qu'il transmet, peut-être est-ce juste une dispute simplement plus virulente et plus longue...Peut-être...

«Quatre jours» Me souffle ma conscience, et cette vil à raison je n'est plus aucune nouvelle depuis quatre jours. Rien pas même un mot. Mais je le vit bien, très bien. J'ai l'espoir qu'à me répéter cette phrase suffisamment elle deviendra vraie. L'un des principes de la noétique n'est-il pas que les pensées positives ou, à contrario négatives influences respectivement en bien ou en mal?Évidemment les théories n'abordent l'influence que sur la matière mais c'est un début. Tout va pour le mieux. Absolument. Je positive.

Trois coups porter à la porte me tire de mon ennuyeux rapport, et bien heureuse de trouver une distraction qui s'annonce à n'en pas douter -rien ne pouvant être pire que la rédaction d'un dossier- attrayante j'autorise mon visiteur à entrer. Merveilleuse distraction que voilà.

-Bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je crache à l'encontre de mon -désormais- indésirable visiteur.

Visiblement j'avais tord il existe bien pire qu'un ennuyeux pour ne pas dire mortel dossier et ça se résume à une unique personne, Aaron.

-Je dérange? Demande t-il nullement perturber par mon ton mordant et mon regard noir.

-Autant qu'une nuée de termite dans une charpente. Que veut-tu? Et répond vite ma patience arrive à son extrême limite.

Un instant Aaron me paraît décontenancer -il ignore surement ce qu'est une charpente- mais c'est si fugace qu'il enchaine déjà:

-T'apporter un café. Symbole de notre armistice, et puis je sais que c'est bientôt ton horaire.

-Je n'est signer aucun traiter et depuis quand l'heure à laquelle je prend ma pause t'ai t-elle connue?

-Granger tu est si prévisible concernant l'horreur noirâtre qui substitut à ton absence de vie sociale que tout le bureau est au courant de l'heure sacro-sainte du matin ou tu t'en abreuve. Me lance t-il avec en prime un sourire étincelant, à en donner la nausée.

-Pour un cesser le feu tu t'y prend mal! Ce n'est pas en critiquant la façon dont je vis que tu parviendra à tes fins et par ailleurs pourquoi un tel vouloir?

-De quoi? La paix?

-Dois-je te l'écrire aussi ou ta stupide bien que profonde possède une limite? Je demande mielleuse.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ce n'est pas ainsi que nous deviendrons amis. Déclare t-il en agitant son index à quelque centimètres de mon visage comme si il rabrouait un enfant.

-Quel dommage. Je déclare dans une ironie à peine voiler peu encline à lui céder sous prétexte qu'il est pris la permission d'utiliser mon prénom.

Cependant il ne semble pas la percevoir puisqu'il répond:

-Exactement accepte donc cette humble calumet de la paix.

Il me tend le café dont je me saisit suspicieuse. Son œuvre accomplit j'espère qu'il décampera vite.

-Revoit ta connaissance des Amérindiens, un calumet est une pipe.

-Toujours aussi drôle Hermione.

Je grimace à l'emploi du prénom mais n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec ce ersatz de héros je ne relève pas. J'ai un rapport passionnant -c'est toujours plus agréable que Aaron- à finir. Cependant une question reste en suspend.

-Pourquoi ce désir d'entente?

-Nous sommes adultes.

-Parle pour moi. Je rétorque parfaitement consciente que cette réplique ne plaide pas en faveur de ma maturité.

Je reprends:

-C'est une véritable raison que je veux pas un simulacre d'explication, un mensonge bancal qui plus est.

Son sourire avenant se fige et son visage perd toute trace de courtoisie.

-Bien Granger j'essayai de rendre ça plus simple mais puisque visiblement tu ne marche pas je vais être honnête. Je t'exècre. Ta simple présence me donne des envies de meurtres, seulement les choses étant ce quelles sont je n'ai d'autres choix que de faire amende honorable envers la grande amie de notre sauveur, qui plus est est mon patron. J'ai voulu me montrer aimable enfin autant que je puisse l'être avec toi mais tu es bien la personne que je pensait or sa s'avère impossible. Sur ce profite bien de ce café, il provient du Starbuck que tu affectionne tant car ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que me l'apporter?Je demande comprenant enfin.

-Le café c'était pas obligatoire, la trêve si. Notre dernière confrontation n'a pas été apprécier mais bien évidemment tu n'en n'a perçut aucun écho.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle les relations. Admet juste ma supériorité nous gagnerons un temps précieux.

-T'es une belle garce Granger.

-Je te remercie, sur ce je ne te retiens pas. Dit-je en pointant explicitement la porte du doigt.

La porte claque violemment me laissant seule. Je relis les dernières phrases de mon rapport essayant de m'y replonger mais c'est vain, la conversation que je viens d'avoir tourne dans ma tête alors que je me rappelle l'évènement dont il à fait allusion. Une stupide dispute qui à «très légèrement» dégénérer, au total juste quelques égratignure et du mobilier en moins. Il est vrai aussi que nous sommes responsable de la nouvelle restauration de l'aile b du ministère, il faut y voir un mal pour un bien. Et cet homme est un crétin.

Finalement je n'ai que faire d'Aaron et des ses tentatives hypocrites, de même que je me contrefiche de ce qui adviendra si un nouveau conflit aussi virulent que le dernier vient à nous opposer encore. Comme il ma l'a justement fait remarquer je ne risque aucunes sanctions. Le gobelet encore dans ma main je déplace légèrement l'opercule qui protège sont contenue et j'hûme un instant l'odeur enivrante du «caffè mocha» qui s'en dégage. J'ignore comment Aaron sait où vont mes préférences mais pour sur il est bien renseigné.

Dans un geste solennel ridicule j'effectue un demi tour léger tendant le bras, puis j'ouvre la main et regarde avec jubilation le gobelet encore plein s'écraser au font de ma corbeille.

Je souris en quittant mon bureau, ma veste sous la main, direction le Starbuck sorcier le plus proche où je m'en procurais un semblable. Au diable Aaron et sa trêve ridicule.

o0o0o0o

C'est avec difficulté que je m'avance jusqu'à la devanture de boutique que j'affectionne tant. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir accepter le présent de Aaron, tout est dans le presque cependant. Je ne comprends pas l'agitation qui règne sur cette rue pourtant certes fréquenter un jour de semaine mais jamais je n'y ai vue autant de monde. A mesure que j'approche de ma destination la foule se fait de plus en plus dense mais je remarque aussi que tous ne converge pas sur la droite au Starbucks mais continue tout droit à quelques boutique de là pour s'engouffrer au _Liberty monument._

Nom ô combien réfléchit qui se trouve être l'équivalent bibliothèque moldu. Le bâtiment doit son pour avoir été édifiée après la seconde guerre et comme pour renforcer l'idée de la date symbolique il possède une section entièrement consacré à cette dernière. Plus encore d'être le premier lieu ouvert à la lecture il est aussi le seul qui dispose d'une zone de recherche assez performante pour permettre l'étude et la conservation des plus anciens ouvrages et documents de l'histoire sorcière accessible à tous, évidemment. Et le ministère visiblement très inspiré lors de sa construction y à fait intégrés juste à côté du hall des salles d'expositions où passent collections toutes plus hétéroclites.

Et à n'en pas douter une était aujourd'hui le point de mire de tous.

Ne m'attardant pas je pénétrait dans le Starbucks où la clientèle était aussi, à l'instar de la rue, plus dense que de coutume. Me plaçant derrière les deux adolescentes visiblement surexcitées je laisse mon regard dérivés le long des murs que je connais sur le bout des doigts. Tout y est boisé du parquet vieilli aux murs lattés donnant un air de convivialité et cela me rappel toujours, étrangement, la maison de ma grand-mère. Une époque où tout était bien plus simple.

La file avance et je suit les deux adolescentes. Elles balances leurs bras dans des gestes grandiloquents et parlent avec animation, tant et si bien que leur discussion n'a plus rien de privée. Je comprends s'en mal que se qui suscite tant d'enthousiasme autant chez elles que pour cette foule se trouve être la présence de Ryan Allen un écrivain en vogue dont le dernier ouvrage venait de paraître. Un énième récit de guerre à la différence près , qu'il semblerai, que lui est fait des recherches approfondies. Bon point pour lui, trop de récit sur la guerre on parut et tous était d'une banalité affligeante aux textes insipides et sans fondements.

Je réfrène un bâillement ennuyée au possible, et je sens un mal de tête commencer à poindre par la seuls faute de cette foule massive dont ont percevaient les voix même au travers des murs. J'allais vraiment finir par regretter d'avoir jeter ce café. Stupide orgueil.

-Bonjour.

Inconsciente d'être parvenu jusqu'au comptoir je manque de gémir de surprise et de douleur mêlés lorsque mon genou le heurte violemment. Cependant je me contente de renvoyé un sourire cordiale à l'employé qui ma apostropher joyeusement, surement plus pour m'alerter de sa présence que par conscience professionnel.

-Bonjour. Je prendrai un caffè mocha...mhm...ainsi qu'un muffin s'il-vous-plait.

-Bien. A emporter?

-Oui.

Avec toujours son irritant et hypocrite sourire commercial sur le visage l'employé se détourne préparant ma commande.

-Et voilà un mocha et un muffin qui fait un total de 3£94 s'il-vous-plait.

Je lui tends la somme demander et saisit ma commande répondant distraitement à son au revoir alors qu'il est déjà passer au client suivant.

Franchissant la porte je ne peut que pousser un soupir impatient, mon mal-de-tête est de plus en plus douloureux et toutes ses personnes agglutinées là n'aidait en rien. Je maudis silencieusement le ministre de la justice pour avoir fait voter un projet de loi visant à bloquer les transplanages dans une zone ou à proximité d'une zone événementielle dont ce stupide _Liberty monument_ fait partie. Étant l'instigatrice de cette loi je pourrait tout aussi bien m'en prendre à moi mais cela serait nettement moins apaisant. Certains jours je haïssait mes idées, c'est là était certes judicieuse car elle limitait les risques de fuites en cas d'attaques, d'attentats...mais elle restait contraignante dans des situations de ce genre.

Inspirant profondément je m'escrimai à la patience j'avais déjà survécu à un premier bain de foule je survirai au second. Forte de cette affirmation je commence à affronter à contre-courant le public

lorsqu'un étrange poids atterrit avec force sur mes jambes manquant de me déséquilibrer et c'est

in-extremis que je sauve mon gobelet d'une tombée certaine sur le bitume.

-Pardon Madame.

Baissant les yeux je remarque que le dit-poids est enfaite un jeune enfant qui me regarde les yeux écarquiller de surprise.

-Pas de mal. Je réponds.

La mère me renvoie un sourire plein d'excuse avant de continuer son chemin la main de son fils solidement lié à la sienne.

M'assurant une dernière fois qu'aucune goutte de café n'est venue tâcher mon jean je remarque une peluche rapiécés et quelque peu terni. Un lapin. Surement le vestige de ma collision avec l'enfant, une sorte de dommage collatéral. Et vu l'état dans lequel se trouve la peluche le garçon doit le trimballer dans chacune de ses expéditions, j'hésite à le lui rapporter je connais la valeur sentimental d'un tel objet mais toute cette foule... Finalement certaine de le regretter dans un cas comme dans l'autre je me saisit du lapin avec la ferme intention de le rapporter à son propriétaire, néanmoins je n'est pas fait un pas que la peluche est violemment tiré vers le bas. Abasourdi je baisse à nouveau la tête et croise le regard marron du jeune garçon.

-C'est pas ton tien, c'est mon mien! Déclare t-il avec un sérieux qui contraste étrangement avec ses joues rebondies de l'enfance.

-On ne dis pas mon mien mais le mien, c'est grammaticalement incorrect dans le cas contraire.

L'enfant reste silencieux serrant la précieuse peluche contre lui et c'est alors que je remarque «le» détail qui m'avait sembler étrange dès l'instant où je l'avais revu.

-Où est ta maman?

-La-bas. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la foule sans même regarder.

Et merde. Nul doute qu'il ai fausser compagnie à sa mère, et ce dans l'unique but de retrouver un lapin sale et usé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'innocence est souvent lier à l'inconscience.

Tout en veillant qu'il ne me fasse pas le coup de disparaître pour, cette fois, retrouver sa mère je sonde la foule du regard dans l'espoir vague dit trouver une femme brune, yeux marrons et au visage paniquée. Bien que je ne puisse aucunement garantir le dernier point, mais quelle mère ne le serait pas?

Soudain, alors que je venais d'apercevoir ma cible un jet de lumière prenant du cœur de cette fondit vers le ciel laisse apparaître une image que j'avais cru terminée.

-La marque des ténèbres.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle mais elle se répercute dans le silence qui à laisser place à cette vision, et puis, soudain, l'horreur.

Un nouveau sort illumine la rue et avant même dans avoir conscience je me retrouve à terre une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche et un enfant serrer étrangement contre moi, sous moi dans un réflexe défensif. Ce dernier visiblement bien trop choquer par la détonation bruyante et l'impact qui avait suivit ainsi que part l'éboulement que le sortilège avait enclencher.

Me redressant de quelques centimètres je tousse bruyamment lorsque l'air irrespirable pénètre dans mes poumons, anxieusement je baisse le regard vers le petit garçon m'assurant que son visage soit caché par mon pull, ses petits fermés les serrant convulsivement.

Peu rassuré sur la marche à suivre je passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux espérant lui apporter du soutient et faire cesser ses tremblements. Continuant mon geste distraitement je relève la tête et tente d'observer les lieux malgré ma vision réduite par le nuage de poussière qu'à occasionner la destruction du bâtiment. Partout autour des ses gens s'agitent, se relèvent parmi eux certains hurlent, gémissent d'autres pleurent.

C'est un souvenir.

Je connais déjà, j'ai l'ai déjà vécu dans le passé, un passé récent que je m'évertue à chasser mais autrefois, de tout cela, j'en avais été responsable. Une erreur impardonnable tant et si bien que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le qualifier ainsi. Nombreux était ceux qui avait péri ce funeste jour mais un nom en particulier ne me serait jamais oublier, ni la culpabilité qui m'avait étreinte car j'étais l'unique responsable de sa mort. La sienne. Seule la sienne hantait mes nuits malgré les pertes nombreuses qui avaient eu lieu ce triste jour.

-Noah! Noah!

Une voix paniquée hurle, surpasse tout les autres bruit et je ne peu que maudire mentalement la stupidité dont fait preuve la femme terrifiée. Si elle continue ainsi nul doute qu'elle les attira à elle, soit, mais ils deviendraient dangereusement proche de nous. La femme se relève s'égosillant encore, je la voit enjamber les corps encore à terre en bousculer d'autres cherchant parmi la foule celui qu'elle appel avec tant d'empressement.

-Écoute on ne peut pas rester là, ils faut que nous nous levions tu entends?

Le petit garçon ne répond rien mais il s'accroche plus étroitement à moi, probablement trop choquer pour y comprendre quelque chose. L'espace d'un instant, infime je songe à le laisse là et partir, ce n'est pas pour fuir mais au moins être en mesure de me défendre si les instigateurs de cette attentat viennent à me faire face. Mais je ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas par courage ou bonté d'âme, c'est mon travail. Je suis Aurore et protéger les autres même si je n'en ressent pas le besoin reste de l'ordre de l'obligation.

Pourtant nous ne pouvons rester ainsi exposer je vois les lueurs produites par leurs sort se rapprocher dangereusement, et à juger par la vitesse à laquelle elles fusent c'est un jeu de hasard. Comme durant la guerre lors de rixe entre les deux camps, le but était dans tuer le plus possible sans même connaître leurs visage, juste des victimes, semer le chaos et provoquer de vives émotions dans la population sorcière. Aucun autre but.

Et je ne connais plus qu'un seul groupe, encore d'actualité, capable de telles actions. Les Deaths Eaters.

-Accroche-toi.

N'attendant aucune réponse, bien qu'il murmure sans que je ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, je le tiens maladroitement d'un bras me redressant à demi-courber. Serrant les dents j'étouffe dans sa nuque un cri de douleur, une souffrance lancinante dans mon bras libre. A grand renfort d'inspiration longue je me maitrise, certaine que l'inverse ne le rassurerai aucunement.

-Respire dans mon pull et ne relève pas la tête.

Ma voix encore haletante, et étouffer par la veste recouvrant ma bouche donne à mon conseil une consonance d'ordre. Parler sèchement à cet enfant ne l'aidera pas j'en suis certaine mais mon but premier est de le mettre en sécurité j'établirai la politique plus tard, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour l'hypocrisie. Je sais que nous ne disposons que de quelques minutes avant que ces tueurs ne parviennent jusqu'à nous.

J'entends la voix de la femme se faire moins forte alors que nous nous éloignons mais les sons des sorts, eux, me semblent de plus en plus proches. Ainsi que les hurlements et le son sourds des corps qui tombent. C'est tellement familiers à mes oreilles que je n'est aucune difficulté à occulter toutes ces horreurs, cela fait-il de moi un monstre? Ou ma capacité d'adaptation est-elle seulement supérieure à celle de mes congénères? Je ne sait quelle supposition est la plus véridique puis, dans un cas comme dans l'autre le résultat est le même cela n'a donc aucune importance.

Nous sommes cernés. Cette évidence me percute brutalement alors que je réalise que le retour en arrière m'est tout aussi impossible que d'avancer, la lueur de sorts provenant aussi face à nous . Affronter de tels sorcier avec un enfant dans les bras et un autre inutilisable équivaudrait à une tentative stupide d'héroïsme et je ne doute pas quelle finirait de la même manière que toute les autres avant elle, part la mort. En l'occurrence la mienne. Une unique option m'est possible mais elle est peu sécuritaire, nous réfugier dans une rue agaçante bien que même là les dangers persisterons, pis encore pour le plupart l'entrée en est la sortie. Des voies sans issues. Mais c'est là notre seule solution tout du moins la plus sûre, s'éloigner des combats en attente des secours qui j'espère ne tarderons plus.

Stupide sort anti-transplanage.

Cependant, mon plan déjà très faillible comporte aussi un problème de taille. L'allée la plus proche de nous se trouve à cent cinquante mètre devant à quelques dizaine de mètres seulement de la-dite allée. Ces données sont bien plus qu'approximatives, ne pouvant dans se brouillard de poussière me référer qu'à mon unique mémoire et à la clarté des sorts qui traversent la rue. Mais n'ayant que cette solution d'urgence je ne peu guère m'en détourner, combien même elle est risquer.

Un sort me manque in extremis, et je ne le dois qu'à mes réflexes acquis durant la guerre de réceptionner moi et l'enfant sans mal. Cet incident à au moins pour intérêt de me décider, sans perdre un instant je nous dirige vers une rue annexe certaine que c'est la seule solution à porter. Mon bras me lance terriblement et l'enfant pèse de plus en plus lourd sur celui encore valide et ma baguette ne me serra pas utile avec des mouvements réduits voire inexistants. Me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'allée n'est pas des plus évidents vu le désordre paniqué qui y règne, partout les gens se bousculent, se pressent indifférents aux autres, aux blessés, et aux morts qui déjà jonchent le sol goudronnés teinter de rouge.

La cohue est telle que m'y frayer un chemin se révèle plus compliqué que tantôt, ce qui n'avait déjà pas été des plus aisés. Mon bras invalide ne cesse de se rappeler à moi par une brulure si vive qu'à chaque bousculade je manque de laisser un cri franchir la barrière de mes dents serrés. Parvenant finalement à me faufiler dans l'étroite rue je ressent un vive soulagement à l'apaisement, bien que léger de mon bras. Essayant de me fondre dans l'ombre de l'immeuble je lâche un mince instant la rue du regard pour observer mon fardeau. Ses yeux son fermés et sa respiration lente, je ne suis pas médicomage mais l'absence de plaies me laisse supposer qu'il est simplement évanoui j'ignore juste si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je me contente alors de réajuster sa tête contre ma veste, mince pour ne pas dire désuète protection.

Poussant un léger soupir je me remet en marche espérant parvenir au plus tôt hors de la zone anti-transplannage m'éloignant plus encore de l'espace des combats. Peu à peu le silence est total, et c'est alors que je réalise. Le silence. Intense, palpable tellement qu'il en est presque assourdissant un paradoxe en soit. La rue est déserte, comment ai-je peu l'ignorer au point de d'occulter ce fait totalement?

Je me tends imperceptiblement de nouveau à l'affut et je me fait la curieuse et terrifiante idée d'un vulgaire insecte prit dans une toile ce qui ne doit pas être trop éloigner de la vérité. Le prédateur et là observant ces proies et moi, stupide que je suis, je me suis lancer dedans en toute insouciance. A présent concentrer je ne peu que me fustiger de ne pas l'avoir sentit plus tôt, cette magie qui crépite dans l'air il y en à une trop grande concentration pour une zone éloigner des attaques.

Un bruit infime -celui d'un souffle- vint rompre le silence quasi-religieux des lieux, immédiatement je me tourne dans cette direction lançant un expelliarmus désarmant mon adversaire. Je voit le corps s'élever sous la pression du sort pour s'écraser contre une pile de carton alors que la baguette ne s'envole plus loin. Pour ma part je ne sait comment je conserve in-extremis mon équilibre évitant une chute douloureuse sur le sol, le petit corps pesant de plus en plus lourd. Prudemment je m'approche de l'homme pour juger de ses fonctions vitales bien que sa mort m'importe peu il serra plus utile en vie, les morts eux, ne parlent pas. Manifestement celui-ci n'en n'était pas encore là au vue des gémissements douloureux qu'il pousse dans son inconscience, ignorant ceux-là même qui m'étreignent je ligote d'un sort l'homme m'assurant que même un hypothétique réveil ne pourrait me nuire.

-Ligoter ton adversaire est une bonne idée en soit mais c'est inutile si tu ne surveille pas mieux tes arrières, qui sait qui pourrait s'y trouver?

Je me fige à l'entente de cette voix. Une intonation que je ne connait que trop, que j'avais penser perdue. Avec lenteur je me retourne quelque peu anxieuse à l'idée de lui faire face et appréhendant sa réaction.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Merlin qu'il ma manquer. Cette évidence me percute plus violemment encore que ces derniers jours alors que je croise son regard. Je ne peu m'empêcher de le fixer sans mot dire tellement cela me semble irréelle. Habituellement et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais surement jouer de spiritualité et rétorquer que là non plus n'est pas sa place. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, mon seul mouvement et de me réfugier entre ses bras. C'est une action déraisonnable dans la bataille qui fait rage sans oublier le différent qui nous oppose, nous sépare, mais lorsque ses bras me serre plus étroitement contre son torse je suis certaine que là est ma place quelque soit le lieu ou l'instant aussi niaisement que cela paraisse.

-Draco...Draco... Je répète son prénom dans une litanie sans fin mes larmes venant mouillés le dessus de son col.

Ma réaction est disproportionner mais je suis tellement soulagée que toutes les émotions qui m'assaillaient semblent désormais obsolètes. Je ne me fustige pas pour le manque de vigilance dont j'ai encore fait preuve, je ne m'admoneste pas pour avoir une fois de plus été dans l'incapacité de percevoir l'empreinte magique de Draco. Non ses préoccupations n'ont pas lieu d'êtres ici. Juste là où est ma place le reste ne compte pas. C'est mièvre et terriblement niais comme mode de penser et surement dans quelques heures le regretterais-je mais pas maintenant, non, pas ici.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là Hermione. Non, tu ne devrais pas. Répète Draco en me serrant plus étroitement encore, autant que nous le permette le corps de l'enfant toujours inconscient et mon épaule meurtrie.

-C'est toi qui ne devrais pas y être. Je rétorque consciente de l'absurdité de ma phrase, Draco est un Death Eater alors nul doute que là, en cet instant, est sa place aussi triste que cela soit.

-Il me faut partir. Annonce Draco en s'éloignant légèrement avant d'ajouter face à mon regard explicatif, les tiens sont arrivés.

-Que...Comment peut-tu...

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase qu'il me coupe:

-Ils ont pris le Nord et le Sud et si je ne m'abuse ne tarderons pas à s'occuper des zones Est et Ouest espérant nous encerclé . Bénissons les effectifs manquant du ministère. Merveilleuses pour les affaires sont les forces en puissance.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Draco. Je souffle exaspérée qu'il puisse parler d'une telle chose sur un ton badin, et aussi je dois dire de devoir admettre qu'il est raison.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche surement pour rétorquer me le son causer par le transplanage d'un tiers l'en empêche, surpris nous tournons tous les deux la tête dans cette direction où viens d'apparaître trois aurores si je m'en fit à leurs uniformes.

-Ferme les yeux. M'ordonne Draco.

Mon cerveau n'a pas le temps d'analyser cette information qu'une lumière éclatante si intense que je ne peu que fermer les yeux, traverse la rue. Aveuglée, je ne peu qu'impuissante serrer l'enfant contre moi alors qu'un peu plus loin retentis des bruits de luttes vite suivit par un silence terrifiant.

Lentement j'entrouvre les paupières et soupire de soulagement à la vision de la rue à nouveau sous couvert de l'obscurité, mais cet instant de tranquillité ne dure pas alors que je vois au loin des corps allongés sur le sol. Une appréhension étrange me traverse la poitrine alors que je m'en approche rapidement. Ce sentiment je ne le ressent plus que rarement, l'inquiétude pour d'autres n'est vraiment pas une émotion qui m'est familière. Pourtant je ne peu m'empêcher de ressentir un vive soulagement aux visages des trois hommes inconscients ou morts, aucuns n'est Draco.

Me réjouir d'une telle chose est monstrueux, plus encore car ils sont des gens partageant mon côté en d'autres mots des gens biens enfin, autant qu'ils puissent l'être en étant humains. L'amour nous rend sujet à la folie et j'en ai pleinement conscience maintenant.

Je jette un dernier regards aux hommes allongés couvert de sang, et réajustant au mieux l'enfant transplane à St-Mangouste.

Atterrissant difficilement sur le sol immaculé, je vacille avant de m'écrouler lamentablement ayant apparemment présumer de mes forces. Cependant cette arrivée des plus brusques passe inaperçue dans l'agitation ambiante qui règne, visiblement l'évacuation de la zone d'attentat à débuter et le nombres des blessés est nettement supérieur à mes prédictions.

Puisant dans je ne sais qu'elle restant de force je me relève et avançant difficilement me fraye un chemin jusqu'au comptoir où une secrétaire affairée ne daigne même pas lever les yeux. Peut-être dans un jour moins chaotique, voir désastreux j'aurais patiemment attendu qu'elle cesse de me snober mais malheureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui n'est certainement pas ma journée.

Froidement je lui jette sous le nez ma plaque tout juste sortit de ma poche arrière -une mauvaise et dangereuse habitude- et avec un voix dédaigneuse l'enjoint expressément à me trouver un médicomage. C'est avec une joie quelque peu sadique que je voit cette idiote perdre de sa superbe et aborder une attitude soumise avant de s'exécuter pleine d'excuse.

Certaines fois j'adore réellement mon métier.

Le médicomage qui s'approche quelques secondes plus tard semble totalement dépasser par les événements et c'est avec une certaine timidité qu'il m'enjoint à le suivre jusqu'à une salle-de-soins.

-Occupez-vous en. Dis-je en lui remettant l'enfant sans me préoccuper de sa réaction.

Je pousse un soupir soulagé libérer de se poids difficile tout en suivant le jeune médicomage dans son périple à travers les couloirs surpeuplés. Merlin j'ai eu assez de foule en une journée pour l'éviter pour les dix prochaines années.

Finalement nous parvenons à destination sans trop d'encombre, mais visiblement mon vœu de tranquillité ne sera pas exaucé. La salle est déjà pleine de lits sur lesquels, gémissant de douleur des patients attendent une potion anesthésiante. Le médicomage installe l'enfant à l'autre bout de la pièce sur le seul lit encore libre alors que je me voit contrainte à me contenter du fauteuil près de la porte tout juste franchit.

-Excusez-moi mais il me faudrait que vous remplissiez cette feuille de renseignements afin déterminer quel serait le meilleur traitement à accorder à votre fils, il serait malencontreux qu'il réagisse difficilement à une potion.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère. Je rétorque sèchement surprise par le brusque retour du médicomage mais prise d'un semblant de remords j'ajoute avec plus de gentillesse, faite au mieux.

Il hoche la tête avec sérieux apparemment soucieux de ne pas me décevoir, surement par conscience professionnel ou plus, comme je le pense avec cynisme par envie de faire ses preuves au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Je ne peu le révéler qu'à un membre de la famille. Veuillez m'excuser.

Le médicomage se détourne, nous ignorant à nouveau mon bras blesser et moi. L'idée d'exiger qu'il s'occupe de moi en brandissant ma carte de «super agent» me traverse l'esprit fugacement mais je n'en fait rien le visage pâle de l'enfant s'imposant à moi. Je refuse d'analyser cette pensée ainsi que le sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'accompagne. Je reste humaine malgré ma froideur et mon manque de considération pour mes semblables, seulement je n'aime pas me le rappeler.

Les sentiments compliques tout, il suffit de me voir avec Draco. Notre relation est l'illustration même de la complication. A présent Roméo et Juliette semble bien fade à mes yeux.

-Hermione!

Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami dans cette exclamation et c'est avec plaisir que je resserre notre étreinte lorsque, arriver jusqu'à moi il me serre avec force. Ce genre d'attitude entre nous est rare, plus par pudeur que par manque d'amour même avant la guerre nous n'avons jamais été fusionnel il y à toujours eu une barrière à l'affection. Et pourtant, à n'en pas douter, nous nous aimons. Nous sommes une famille.

Seulement une douleur dans l'épaule suivit par un gémissement de ma part nous fait rompre trop tôt cet instant de tendresse.

-Je suis désolé. Me dit Harry un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est rien.

-J'étais certain que tu était là-bas, Merlin Hermione j'ai eu tellement peur.

Les derniers mots sont à peine souffler si bien que je penserai les avoirs rêvé si une légère rougeur n'avait pas pris place sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. J'aimerai lui dire que tout va bien en le serrant dans mes bras mais se serait bien trop sentimentaux pour les deux cynique que sommes devenus.

-C'est par ma faute que tu est là? Je demande.

-Non, c'est pour toi nuance. J'étais en pleine intervention sur la zone visée lorsqu'on ma avertie que tu venait d'être admise à St-Mangouste.

-Tu me cherchais?

-Évidemment, nuls n'ignorent ton rituel matinal quotidien chez ton Starbuck attitrer or il se trouve justement dans la zone toucher, le comprenant j'ai immédiatement ordonner qu'on m'avertisse dès lors que tu serais repérer.

Les paroles de Harry laisse transparaitre l'inquiétude qu'il a éprouver à mon encontre et stupidement cette information me fait me sentir heureuse.

-La zone à t-elle été «nettoyer»?

«Nettoyer» terme politiquement correct pour demander si les instigateurs d'un crime sont hors d'état de nuire.

-Il y'a eu une arrestation, un homme inconscient ligoter dans une ruelle. Les autres sont morts. L'évacuation des blesser était en cours lorsque je t'ai rejoint.

-Vous avez agit rapidement.

-Il nous à fallut six minutes pour détruire la barrière magique des Deaths Eaters qui empêchait toute intrusion dans la zone toucher mais après ce fut simple.

-L'homme de la ruelle c'était ton fait? Reprends Harry, après un court moment de silence.

J'hésite, quelque soit ma réponse elle soulèvera des questions mais finalement je préfère m'en tenir à la vérité, le Death Eaters pourrait m'identifier.

-Oui. Je suis passer par cette rue fuyant les combats de sorte à me rendre à St-Mangouste au plus vite l'état du gamin me préoccupait mais cet homme ma surprise alors je m'en suis débarrasser et j'ai transplaner.

-L'enfant?

-Euh...Un môme qui s'est retrouver seul dans la foule juste avant que cette pagaille ne commence, c'est assez long à expliquer.

-Il y avait des Aurors, dont deux morts dans cette rue, tu les à vue?

Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'elle doit être ma réponse, je doute que les Aurors m'est vue ou combien même est-ce le cas ils étaient trop loin pour me reconnaître mais il subsiste un risque.

-Non, je ne crois pas les avoirs vus. Je secoue la tête et soupir lourdement, je continue avec une lenteur feinte, je ne sais plus très bien Harry. J'ai la de plus en plus tête embrouiller et la douleur ne m'aide aucunement.

Mon jeu est dangereux mais je mise sur l'amitié de mon meilleur ami pour qu'il fonctionne sans mal. Je me sens coupable de me servir de l'affection qu'il me porte pour échapper à ses questions, mais c'est l'unique solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

-Oui excuse-moi. J'essaie de rétablir les éléments pour y voir plus clair et j'occulte totalement ton état. Je vais aller te chercher un médicomage, ok? Je reviens.

Harry se relève du sol sur lequel il s'était installer, déposer avec rapidité un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éloigner dans l'agitation du couloir.

De nouveau seule je ferme les yeux soudainement étrangement fatiguée. L'après coup, ou en terme plus expressif les nerfs qui lâches. C'est une sensation que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement tant elle me fait me sentir vulnérable, elle me fait comprendre à quel point je suis humaine malgré tout et je hais cela.

-Tu es blesser.

Je rouvre les yeux, énervée tant par sa présence que par le manque de sommeil qui se fait brusquement sentir.

-Aaron. Dégage.

Je ne sais pas comment il ma retrouver et je doute que sa soit volontaire pour tout dire dans un cas comme dans l'autre je m'en fiche, qu'il parte.

Je tente d'oublier sa présence déplaisante dans l'espoir qu'il s'en aille au plus vite mais il ne semble pas comprendre ou plus exactement en fait une parfaite imitation. Peu encline à le regarder en chien de fusil je détourne les yeux les reportant sur mon épaule blesser. Entendant ses pas s'éloigner je songe que finalement il est moins stupidement suicidaire qu'il en à l'air mais quelque chose dans le denier regard hagard qu'il me lance me met mal-à-l'aise.

-N'oublie pas Hermione nous avons vécu la même guerre. Je peu te comprendre.

La porte se referme sans un bruit me laissant indécise qu'en au sens réel de ces paroles, et qu'en à leurs simple apparitions ici.

Mais plus encore que l'arrivée inopiné de Aaron et que ses phrases énigmatique une question ne cessait de tourmenter mon esprit. Une question dont je ne devrais pas me préoccupée, une inquiétude tabou et illégale qui pourtant m'angoissait plus que le reste, comment Draco allait-il?

Que dire si ce n'est que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préférée mais l'essentiel y est! Fin bon encore désolée pour cette attente monstre. Je vais faire mieux pour le prochain où ont retrouvera nos deux protagonistes préférés réunis, reste à savoir si cela sera une bonne chose ou non.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement:** Chapitre non corriger! Je l'ai envoyée chez ma bêta et il est surement en cours de traduction mais pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre je le poste tel quel, la version corrigée sera donc pour plus tard.

J'ai vu nombre d'horreurs durant cette guerre, en ai même perpétré un certain nombre mais trouver une méthode efficace quant à empêcher une personne de tout tenter pour nous détruire c'est révéler un échec. Il y avait toujours un certain nombre de résistants à être dépourvus de tout instinct de survie, quels qu'étaient nos efforts pour couper court à toutes rebellions ils en revenaient toujours un certains nombres. La dissuasion, j'étais pourtant devenue certaine que ce n'était qu'une chimère ou une notion abstraite, oui j'en étais convaincue mais mes visites répétées à St Mangouste m'avait démontré le contraire d'une façon pour le moins simpliste.

C'est glauque, dénudé de toute couleurs, austère, impersonnel. Autant de synonyme qui peuvent parfaitement convenir. Honnêtement quelle sorte d'être vivant censé voudrait guérir dans un tel environnement? Peut-être est-ce là leur méthode. Soit, une chose est certaine c'est un excellent moyen de dissuasion.

-Ca va?

Je tourne la tête à l'entente de la voix inquiète de mon meilleur ami, et c'est en croisant son regard plein de sollicitude que je comprends mon erreur. Je hais ce regard, surtout porter à mon encontre.

-Je vais bien.

Et c'est réellement le cas. Mon épaule complètement soignée en un tour de baguette -ceci sans ironie aucune- se porte à merveille et la potion revigorante a totalement annihilé les effets de ma fatigue.

-Tu es sure? Car ceci ne te ressemble pas.

J'acquiesce mais ne demande pas à quoi il fait référence. Harry dit vrai, ceci ne me ressemble pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à venir voir le gamin alors que ça fait tout juste deux heures que nous sommes sortis de ce foutu bordel, ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'il ne se réveille pas. Les médicomages ont étés clairs sur son cas, le gamin n'est pas juste évanoui il est plongé dans un sommeil volontaire causer par son don magique. En moins compliqué, l'enfant risquant des séquelles indélébiles causées par la terreur dont il avait été une victime et un témoin, sa magie l'avait protégée le plongeant dans une sorte de sommeil défensif. Seul bémol lui seul peut à présent décider d'en sortir. Or il semblerait que compte tenu de son jeune âge il serait inconscient de cet état de fait donc sans problème pas de solution, le môme peut-être considéré comme coincé dans son propre cerveau. Ironique et d'un goût tout aussi douteux qu'un film de science fiction au scénario de seconde zone. (1)

-Sait-on qui il est?

Il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'une personne plongé dans une telle situation puisse être consciente de ce qui se passe tout autour d'elle mais si ce fait s'avérait vrai savoir qui il est nous permettrait de faire venir sa famille.

Je ne sais pas quelles sont les raisons qui me poussent à tant m'investir et je ne désire pas les connaitre. C'est simple, je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'ai été avant que ce que l'on nomme réalité ne vienne me faucher, car dès lors je ne serais plus en mesure de survivre avec mes actes passés. C'est pathétique mais je ne suis qu'un être humain, et je ne demanderai pas le pardon d'un Dieu auquel je ne crois plus.

-Son identité reste inconnue. Aucune disparition d'enfant ne correspondant à son signalement n'a été enregistrée.

-Ce qui veux donc dire que soit ce gosse n'intéresse personne ou soit, plus vraisemblablement vu qu'il m'ait été donnée d'apercevoir brièvement sa mère, elle n'a pas survécu à cet attentat.

-Ton pessimisme me rassure.

Je m'autorise un sourire alors qu'Harry continue:

-Il est aussi possible qu'elle ne soit pas en état de faire part de la disparition de l'enfant. Peut-être est-elle toujours en vie, il faut l'espérer. De plus il a surement une famille que se soit un oncle, un père ou autre qui se manifestera, il nous faut y croire. Aucun enfant ne devrait grandir sans ses parents.

La dernière phrase est à peine plus qu'un murmure mais elle n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact s'il l'avait criée. Sans le regarder je me saisis de sa main et entremêles nos doigts, et même sans le voir je sais qu'il sourit et je suis heureuse.

-Ce genre de bordel nous rends sentimental, hein Granger.

-Et c'est terriblement horrible pour notre image Potter.

-Tant que j'y pense terriblement horrible est quelque peu étrange tel que éclairant éclairage. Oxymore pathétique, tu m'as habitué mieux.

Je reste stupéfaite par sa remarque on ne peut plus véridique, puis amusée je lui renvois un «crétin» bien senti alors que nous quittons la chambre de l'enfant inconnu.

-C'est encore un sacré bordel ici, filons signer ta remise en liberté et partons. Toute cette agitation exacerbe mes sens et j'ai surement tout un tas de rapports d'enquêtes qui m'attendent tranquillement sur le bureau.

-Désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer en te sachant seule ici. Écoute Hermione je te connais, t'es l'une de mes meilleures agents et je sais que tu es apte à gérer seule mais tu es aussi la seule personne qu'il me reste. Je t...Enfin je...

-Je comprends. Moi aussi.

Effectivement toute cette connerie nous rends sentimental, mais n'est-ce pas là le propre de toutes tragédies? Ressortir le meilleur de chacun ou bien, le pire?

J'approfondirai bien là ma réflexion mais force de constater que je suis arrivée face au bureau d'accueil, je n'ai d'autres choix que de décliner la raison de ma venue.

-Je suis l'agent Hermione Granger je viens signer mon autorisation de sortie le médicomage Jethro(2) l'aurait à ma demande laissé ici.

Mon ton n'a rien d'aimable et ma posture respire l'arrogance ce qui convainc la secrétaire de s'exécuter immédiatement. Je sens plus que je ne vois le regard surpris d'Harry qui reste néanmoins silencieux. Cette attitude ne me ressemble pas, mais je n'ai pas oublié le dédain avec lequel elle m'avait traité lors de notre première rencontre et il m'est impossible dans la foule de sentiments qui se battent en mon sein de balayer ma colère.

-Voici votre autorisation Auror Granger ainsi que ce colis arriver il y a tout juste une dizaine de minutes.

-Des fleurs?

La question de Harry court-circuite la mienne, mais celle-ci étant la même je ne m'en formalise pas et continue sitôt ma surprise passée à interroger l'employé.

-Que font ces fleurs ici?

-Oh, un livreur les a déposés à votre intention. En règle général la livraison ce fait dans la chambre mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer un bon de sortie vous attendait ici, j'ai donc réceptionné les fleurs en attendant votre arrivée. Me répond-elle avec une candeur exagérée.

-Et il vous l'a juste laissé, comme ça? J'insiste stupéfaite.

-Oui, mais vous savez ce n'est pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière.

Bien, à présent je sais qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à éviter de faire livrer des fleurs si je désire qu'elles parviennent à leur bon destinataire. Qu'importe je réglerais cette question ailleurs, loin de l'air énamouré qu'affiche cette femme en lorgnant sans discrétion mon meilleur ami.

-Parce que les roses sont surfaites.

-Quoi? J'interroge distraitement Harry, occupée que je suis à apposer ma signature sur l'autorisation de sortie.

-C'est ce qui est noter sur la carte mais, en revanche aucune signature.

Immédiatement mon attention se reporte sur Harry qui tient maladroitement sur son bras gauche la vingtaine de lys blancs dans lesquels se perdent quelques violettes, alors que sa main droite est réquisitionnée par la carte dont il est question. Je la lui arrache presque sous ses cris outrés, mes yeux parcourt avidement l'unique ligne qui la compose et malgré le manque de signature je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire resplendissant.

Me mettant en marche vers la sortie Harry à mes côtés, je récupère mes fleurs et ignorant volontairement les questions dont mon meilleur ami ne cesse de m'abreuver. Je me souviens.

_La neige tombe au dehors et je ne peux bâillonner la curieuse voix de nostalgie d'envahir mon esprit. Elle ne cesse de me rappeler les temps heureux où Ron, Harry et moi faisions des batailles de neige enfantines. Cette année aussi nous aurions du pouvoir recommencer encore et encore mais il nous l'était désormais impossible et je crois sincèrement que cela soit un jour à nouveau possible. Pas que je ne pense être condamnée, non sinon il aurait été idiot de ma part de m'engager du côté des ténèbres, c'est juste que toute trace d'innocence a disparu. Annihilé par ce que l'on nomme réalité._

_Cela ferra bientôt cinq mois que je suis ici -une éternité- mais j'ai assisté à tant d'horreur et en ait été la complice à de si nombreuses occasion que tout espoir naïve de bonheur et de paix m'a été enlevée. La neige n'aura jamais plus le même éclat car la pureté qu'elle dégage est mensongère, et cela je l'ai compris le jour où elle s'est teintée de rouge(3). _

_-Alors Granger on rêvasse._

_La voix trainante de Malfoy retentit au moment même où son image se reflète dans la vitre. Nos regards se croisent rapidement, sans animosité. Nous ne sommes pas des amis mais nous ne sommes plus des ennemis, pour nous situer je dis souvent que nous sommes sur la limite entre les deux en un mot et dix lettres, cordialité._

_-Et toi Malfoy ma présence t'est-elle indispensable?_

_-Qui te cherche? Ne te méprends pas tu te trouvse juste là où je me rendais, en quoi en suis-je responsable?_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher une moue désabusée. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer en une joute verbale avec lui, ou quiconque aujourd'hui._

_-Tu ne m'amuse pas._

_Il ne manque que le tapement de pied sur le sol pour parfaire son image d'enfant capricieux, mais je m'abstient néanmoins de lui en faire la remarque certaine de savoir qu'elle serrait sa réaction._

_-Allez Granger confie-moi tes peines._

_-Pitié Malfoy tu plaisantes, non?_

_-Et bien...Oui, carrément. Comment pourrais-je être un tant soit peu intéressé par tes peines de cœur? Tu n'es pas mon amie. _

_-Ne me fais pas croire que cela aurait changé quoique se soit, et puis honnêtement toi compatir? Je crois que tu ignores jusqu'à la signification de ce mot, ce qui sincèrement ne m'étonne en rien. Tu veux un conseil? Non? Et bien le voilà trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour distraire sa majesté moi je passe mon tour._

_-Mon amusement préfère ta combativité sang-de-bourbe._

_Voici une amabilité qui, elle, n'a pas disparu._

_-Je t'emmerde._

_-Quelle profondeur dans tes sentiments. Rétorque t-il tout content d'avoir eu droit à son plaisir tel le gosse capricieux qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'être._

_Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, me détournant de la fenêtre. Son jeu ne m'amuse pas._

_-Granger! Bordel où vas-tu?_

_-Loin de toi._

_-Non._

_-Non? Je demande abasourdis._

_-Non._

_-Merlin Malfoy! Grandis._

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mais cette stupide querelle commence à me distraire. Cependant plutôt crever que de l'admettre._

_-Roh Granger t'es vraiment pas marrante._

_Je me retourne vers lui surprise autant par la teneur de ces mots que par le ton volontairement enfantin qu'il vient d'employer. Il aborde une moue renfrognée mais en rien méprisante, et Merlin me préserve mais je ne peux m'empêcher un léger sourire. Parfois j'ai comme l'impression d'apercevoir une infime partie de l'enfant que Malfoy a été. _

_-Serpentard un jour...Je murmure certaine qu'il n'était, comme aujourd'hui qu'un petit manipulateur._

_-Granger arrête de parler toute seule, ça ne plaide pas en faveur de la santé mentale des sang-de-bourbe. A la réflexion vous êtes sincèrement attardés._

_-Oui c'est pour cette raison que moi sang-de-bourbe de son état fut la meilleure élève de l'école où nous avons tous deux fait nos études. Rappelel moi qu'elle était ta position déjà?_

_Je lui lance un sourire narquois alors que le sien se fige. Que la victoire est douce._

_-Tu t'es contentée de réciter des pages entières appriess dans des bouquins poussiéreux, cela ne fait pas de toi une sorcière, tes capacités magiques sont lamentables. Il suffisait de voir tes notes en cours de défenses contres les forces du mal pour s'en apercevoir._

_-Connard. _

_J'enrage. Je déteste toutes remarques remettant en cause mes dons magiques, je suis une sorcière._

_-Tu es tellement crédule Granger._

_-Quoi? Je questionne avec doute._

_-C'est si simple de se distraire en ta compagnie._

_-Tu l'as fait exprès. Je comprends, et j'accuse._

_-Tu la dis, non? Serpentard un jour..._

_Et sur cette phrase Malfoy sourit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais le plus étonnant reste qu'il me connait suffisamment pour prévenir chacunes de mes réactions comme...Comme un ami..._

_-Je te hais. _

_Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il me répond._

_-Moi aussi Granger, je te hais._

_Nos regards se jaugent sans animosité dans une connexion complexe dont je ne comprends pas le sens mais il n'y à nul haine juste quelque chose..._

_Je ne peux pas approfondir mon questionnement sur la présence et l'identité du dit quelque chose que Malfoy se détourne. Je l'entends murmurer et puis..._

_-Je ne te drague pas, je ne suis pas tombé si bas mais c'est la seule fleur que je sache invoquer et ton mordant m'a été bénéfique._

_Son visage est neutre alors qu'il me tend une rose que je saisis stupéfaite ne relevant même pas l'injure à peine déguisée. Troublée par la sincérité dont il a fait preuve dans ses paroles et le remerciement je balbutie bêtement:_

_-Les roses sont surfaites._

_-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir._

Et il l'a fait. Draco n'a pas oublié alors même qu'à l'époque nous n'étions rien que de vague «associés».

Il existe du bon et du mauvais chez chaque homme. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'entendait l'auteur de cette phrase, car Draco en est l'illustration même autant amour que haine, que tendresse et violence. Un paradoxe à lui seul, et mon enfer personnel.

-Comment s'appelle t-il?

-Quoi? Je demande très intelligemment n'ayant pas écoutée un traite mot de la question de Harry.

-L'homme qui te tire un sourire aussi débile, son nom?

J'arrête brusquement ledit sourire stupide comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer mon meilleur ami et aborde un visage des plus neutres avant de répondre en parfaite mauvaise foi:

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh pitié pas à moi. T'abordais le même en recevant les lettres de ce cher Viktor (4) en quatrième et cinquième années.

-Tu te souviens de ça!

-Et tu ne nies même pas.

-Crève. Je réplique avant de m'enfermer dans le mutisme sous l'air clairement amusé qu'aborde mon patron et probablement ex-futur meilleur ami s'il continue à se marrer autant.

-J'attends toujours une réponse.

-Réponse que tu n'obtiendras certainement pas avec une attitude pareille. Je dis, avant d'ajouter après réflexion et avec hâte de changer de sujet:

-Et maintenant on fait quoi?

-Moi je file aux bureaux menacer mes subordonnés en cas où l'enquête n'avancerait pas et écrire un rapport, et toi tu rentres chez toi directement par cheminette et tu te reposes. D'accord ?

En règle général la perspective d'être assignée à résidence après mettre retrouver dans une situation telle que celle de tout à l'heure m'horripilerais à un point que je ne saurais d'écrire. Mais pour l'heure, à mes yeux, connaître l'état de Draco est plus important que tout le reste.

-Bien, mais appelle-moi pour me tenir au courant des avancés de l'enquête.

Il est précieux pour moi de savoir si une piste permette de remonter avec assurance jusqu'à Draco.

-Ne suis-je pas celui qui est censé donner des ordres.

-Ce n'en n'était pas un. C'est une requête.

-J'y crois. Aller je t'appelle ce soir et toi tu fais ce que tu veux tant que ça concerne un lit et des somnifères, t'as une tête effrayante même pour une sorcière.

Harry et l'humour sont équivalent à l'huile et à l'eau, ils se rencontrent mais ne se mélange pas.(5)

-Pendant que j'y pense Hermione, tu penseras à le remercier pour moi.

Devant mon air semble t-il hébété, il ajoute avant de transplaner:

-Celui qui te fait sourire de cette façon.

Maintenant seule je souris plus amplement touchée par les mots de mon crétin d'ami avant de quitter la zone de transplanage direction le pub relié au réseau des cheminées le plus proche.

o0o0o0o0o

J'ouvre la porte avec un sentiment d'appréhension mêlée de joie, un bel exemple de désordre confus dans ce qui est présentement ma vie. C'est avec cette foule d'émotions contradictoires que j'ai effectué le trajet du hall d'arrivée à mon appartement, ma cheminée n'étant pas, pour des raisons de sécurité raccordées aux réseaux de cheminettes.

Appréhension quant à l'état dans lequel je vais trouver Draco bien que les fleurs sont un exemple assez parlant sur sa santé actuelle. Néanmoins c'est comme une volonté qui refuse de m'écouter et ne cesse de s'inquiéter.

Joie, aussi futile que cela soit, celle de le revoir.

Cependant mon chaos émotionnel ne perdure pas longtemps et c'est avec déception que j'avise le silence qui règne dans l'appartement. Draco n'est pas ici. J'aurais du le sentir il n'y aucune aura, pas la moindre petite particule.

Insatisfaite je laisse échapper un soupir frustré en serrant inconsciemment les fleurs contre moi.

-Moi qui pensais te trouver proche de l'euphorie. Un présent a généralement cet effet sur les gens, et ce ne sont pas des roses.

Ma nuque émet un craquement sonore alors que je tourne sèchement la tête vers la gauche, vers le lieu d'où provient la voix de Draco. Instantanément la bataille émotionnelle entamée tantôt revient plus vive. Joie et appréhension, l'un ne peut décidément pas aller sans l'autre...pas dans mon monde.

-Tu vas bien ?

Cette même phrase nous échappe à tous les deux, ce qui nous fait immanquablement sourire.

Loin de toute l'agitation provoquer par l'attentat et la pression engendrée par le même événement, nos «secondes» retrouvailles me semble curieusement fade moins passionnelle mais paradoxalement plus intense. Ou est-ce les battements de mon cœur?

Avec lenteur je m'approche de lui et d'une caresse à peine appuyée touche sa joue sous son regard surpris et intrigué.

-Que..

-Chut. Je l'interromps d'un murmure me serrant contre lui.

Je veux rêver. Juste un instant. Je ferme les yeux et hume son parfum. Je suis totalement bien maintenant, au creux de ses bras.

-Les fleurs se fanent.

C'est une réplique stupide voir déplacée, ce qui est pire. Pourtant Draco rit. Il rit vraiment et je me surprends à en faire de même.

Prise dans cette euphorie de bien-être je n'ai pas conscience de l'étrange tableau que nous formons tout les deux, alors que la pression nous quitte vivement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Idiote.

Le ton est taquin, preuve qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Je vais bien. Sans aucune égratignure, enfin presque aucunes.

Si c'est une tentative d'humour elle échoue pitoyablement mais je m'abstiens dans faire la remarque sachant qu'il m'est important de jouir de cette accalmie autant quelle puisse durer, car je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle est éphémère.

Cependant je ne peux empêcher:

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses Granger?

-De t'avoir frappé.

-Idiote.

Le ton n'est plus aussi amusé que précédemment et je me sens légèrement offusquée. M'apprêtant à rétorquer il me devance néanmoins.

-Je l'ai mérité, je ne dit pas pour autant je cautionne cette réaction et encore moins que je l'ai apprécié mais je comprends. J'en aurais fait de même, c'est inutile de t'excuser. De plus celui qui est le plus en tord ici c'est moi. Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements et j'ai volontairement appuyé là ou ça fait mal. Je le regrette, tu es l'unique personne que je souhaite protégée et j'agis de façon tout à fait contraire.

Draco finit sa tirade dans un murmure visiblement peu habitué à admettre ses tords, ce qui me touche d'autant plus.

-Belle séquence émotion.

Nouveaux sourires partagés.

Puis le regard de Draco quitte le mien pour se porter sur les fleurs que je maintiens encore.

-Ce jour là tu m'as aidé.

Je reste silencieuse consciente qu'il est loin d'avoir terminé et curieuse de comprendre ce qu'il a pu vouloir dire.

-Je n'ai oublié aucun détail de notre rencontre dans ce couloir Granger, et pour être honnête je l'ai provoquée. Je t'ai localisé et t'ai rejointe. J'avais besoin de toi, et tu m'as aider.

-Je...Ne comprends pas.

-Tu te rappelles j'ai tout fait pour te mettre en colère et ça a fonctionné. Tu étais et avais toujours été un défouloir, une façon simple et rapide d'évacuer tout ce qui me contrariait, et ce jour là j'avais besoin de me débarrasser de la tension. Sans même en avoir conscience tu étais un soutiens pour moi Hermione et tu l'es toujours.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui convient de dire.

-Tu es d'un romantique Granger.

-Tu m'en vois désolée mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de niaiserie sentimentale.

-Le must du bon goût.

J'acquiesce avec véhémence tout sourire.

Notre relation est la plus instable qu'il m'ait été donnée de connaître. Je ne parle pas de la force de notre amour où de quelque chose de semblable. Non, c'est notre capacité à passer par toutes les étapes, que se soit des instants douloureux aux moments d'humour qui me surprend le plus. Nous les franchissons parfois à quelques millièmes de secondes d'intervalles, comme si le précédent n'a jamais eu lieu. Étrange et curieuse sensation.

-Je vais devoir partir.

-Déjà?

Je me déteste pour les accents désespérés que je sens dans ma voix. Je ne pourrais pas paraître plus dépendante.

-J'ai un rapport à faire Hermione et je suis déjà en retard. Je t'ai attendu ici alors que j'aurais du rentrer immédiatement, cette faute pourrais me couter pas mal.

-Je suis donc une faute.

-Hermione...

Son ton est un avertissement et je comprends, je comprends vraiment même si je préférais le contraire.

-D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien. Merci d'avoir été là.

-Ne me remercie pour une chose qui n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. Je te l'ai dit, je te protégerais.

Il rit face à mon rougissement ce qui ne m'aide franchement pas, et qui au contraire accentue ce fait.

-Tu es mignonne. Déclare Draco avant de m'embrasser comme pour couper court à toute réplique.

-Je reviendrais dès que possible.

Il s'éloigne de moi, prêt à utiliser la cheminée quand un détail m'interpelle:

-Ton aura. Je ne l'ai pas sentit.

-Ceci Granger, et la preuve que même sans sortir de l'école des Aurors il n'est pas si difficile de surpasser L'héroine de seconde guerre que tu es. Plus sérieusement l'aura n'est qu'une sorte de résidus magique, je contrôle ma magie, je contrôle mon aura. Rien de plus simple.

-Et concernant cet attentat la raison est aussi simple?

Je ne voulais pas poser cette question. Je ne le voulais vraiment pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il me faut une réponse, elle m'est primordiale car je ne comprends pas, et rien n'est pire à mes yeux que l'ignorance.

-Je te pensais sincèrement plus intelligente, c'est une histoire vieille comme le monde.

Je ne relève pas la pique, faussement indifférente quant à son mépris, visiblement il n'a pas apprécié mon interrogation. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de m'incliner.

-Tu utilises des expressions moldus ? Méfies-toi ou je vais finir par croire avoir une bénéfique influence sur toi.

-Très drôle Hermione.

-J'attends toujours une réponse.

-Et tu l'a obtenue.

-Une histoire vieille comme le monde? Ce n'est pas une réponse mais une énigme, tout juste un indice.

-Simple. Mais pour toi je vais t'en donner d'autres. Elle est le nerf de la guerre, ce qui pousse les gens à la violence et à la remise en question, en plus de repousser leur foi.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu peux bien faire référence. Et à quoi dois-je cette devinette, un excès de sucreries?

Très évolué, vraiment. Néanmoins il sourit conciliant. Il ne m'en veut finalement pas tant que cela.

-Étais-ce donc là le secret de feu notre directeur?

-Quelle est l'unique chose qui puisse empêcher l'homme de se surpasser ou au contraire à le faire?

Sa façon de parler par énigme est des plus frustrantes je ne comprend vraiment pas où il désire en venir. Comment une chose quelle qu'elle soit pourrait être à la fois un moteur et un frein? Je n'en vois aucune. Draco doit comprendre mon silence car il ajoute amusé:

-Elle t'a pourtant longuement guidé dans tes décisions lors de la guerre.

A cette phrase je comprends.

-La peur.

Mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Draco n'es plus là.

**o0o0o0o**

(1)Moralité de la petite histoire je n'écrirais jamais de scénario mis à part peut-être pour Terminator IV (remarque après ça je pourrais pas tomber plus bas).

(2)Je plaide coupable NCIS ma très largement inspirer pour le coup.

(3)Petit moment lyrics.

(4)Petit délire personnel en pensant à la série de livre Dexter dont le premier s'intitule «Ce cher Dexter».

(5)Oh une blague pas drôle (jolie oxymore en soit).

**Note: Pour le coup j'ai plus que honte mais j'ai une excellente excuse je me suis lancer dans l'écriture d'histoires originales or mon problème est qu'étant très versatile je ne peu me contenter d'une seule. De ce fait j'en est commencer plusieurs qui pour la plupart non même pas le premier chapitre complet mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur HP, mais pas de problème j'y suis encore...Ah est y'a aussi le fait que j'ai quelque peu oublier ^^**

**Rar:**

Ih42 == Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'en suis très heureuse. Bisous.

Em3y== Merci! Sa me fait super plaisir que cette fic' figure dans ton top 2 ^^ Sinon en ce qui concerne la fin, faut pas s'attendre à ce que sa dégouline de guimauve sa collerai pas trop à l'histoire mais je pense pas faire un bad end où tout le monde meurt. ^^ Bisous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:** Le reflet de ma haine. Bien que je songe à le changer...j'hésite.

**Disclamer**: Rien à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Rar:** Grande décision, ils apparaitrons à présent sur mon blog dans des pages spéciales, je vous invitent donc à y aller. Le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Note: Je suis désolée de ce «retard» mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre personnels et j'ai aussi réécrit ce chapitre à de nombreuses reprises car il ne me convenait pas.

**Erratum: Tranquillement dans mon lit alors que je pensais à cette histoire j'ai relevé une erreur. Celle-ci ce situe dans le chapitre 9, lorsqu'il est question de monnaie je parle en livres et non pas en gallion ou en noises, alors que la scène se déroule du côté sorcier, donc toutes mes excuses pour cette erreur (que personne n'a relevée).**

**o0o0o0Bonne Lecture0o0o0o**

Depuis la fin de mon adolescence j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas avancer, de stagner. L'âge où pourtant, tout être humain est censé avancer et prendre des chemins différents, bien qu'ils aient tous pour but de l'élever. Moi, cet âge je l'ai vécu dans le sang, les combats et l'horreur. Tant d'adjectifs atroces qui décrivent ce qui a fait mon passé mais constituent aussi mon présent. Mais en quoi puis-je m'en plaindre j'ai choisi cette vie ou plus exactement ai pris la décision de la subir car c'est étrangement le choix le plus simple. Face à cette évidente preuve de ma lâcheté je ne peux que comprendre le choix de Ron. Mon meilleur ami, je peux comprendre et même cautionner ses actions, se réfugier dans un monde où rien ne peut l'atteindre à l'exception de ses propres songes.

-Un gallion pour tes pensées?

-Je ne crois sincèrement pas qu'elles valent tant.

-Ça c'est encore à moi d'en décider. Insiste Harry.

Hésitante je réponds quand même:

- Je pensais aux raisons propres à chacun d'agir de la façon dont ils le font. Que finalement chaque choix dépends non seulement d'un événement donné mais aussi de l'individu qui devra prendre cette décision.

-Tu compliques toujours tout. Dit-il excédé.

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour savoir, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je réponds vexée par sa remarque injuste.

Est-ce ma répartie cinglante ou un simple ennui, il n'empêche que Harry laisse échapper un soupir agacé avant de détourner la conversation vers un sujet neutre.

-J'ai donné mon accord pour le traitement expérimental. Je sais ce que tu penses et n'ignore pas que cette décision va à l'encontre de ta volonté cependant, je t'en prie Hermione, respecte ma décision.

Plus qu'une requête, un ordre et je comprends au delà de son ton intransigeant qu'il s'agit pourtant d'une supplique silencieuse. Ce que je ne peux lui refuser alors j''acquiesce d'un bref haussement d'épaule comme désintéressée.

-Merci.

Nos regards s'accrochent sur ce simple mot et nous échangeons un sourire sincère quoique un peu forcé. C'est une tranquillité à la fois douce et amère qui règne dans la chambre et je suis convaincue qu'elle perdura même à notre départ.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Je n'ai jamais compris l'attachement des sorciers pour des traditions dépassées et veilles de trois siècles ni même pour les systèmes archaïques qu'ils utilisent aux quotidiens. Désuet et contraignant, voici deux termes qui leurs correspondent, et qui sont aussi applicable à leurs stupide utilisation des hiboux.

Hibou qui non content d' hululer à tout va dans mes oreilles se permet en prime de me donner des coups de bec rageurs. Volatile imbécile. Il me faut véritablement songer à discuter de leur utilisation en ce qui concerne la distribution des abonnés à la gazette du sorcier, ne serait-ce que pour préserver la peau des dit-abonnés. Ainsi que notre tranquillité et, les plumes des bestioles volantes incriminés.

Une esquive subtile me permet d'éviter une nouvelle morsure tout en continuant de farfouiller dans mon sac à la recherche d'une noise.

-Pitié Granger ta baguette, sert-toi de ta baguette.

Aucunement surprise par la brusque arrivée de Draco il n'en n'ai pas de même pour l'étonnement que me cause la justesse de sa phrase. Comment puis-je aujourd'hui encore oublier l'utilité de ma baguette dans les tâches quotidiennes, la guerre aurait-elle laissée des stigmates si profonde que je considère mon don comme un outil uniquement meurtrier?Ou suis-je simplement trop attachée à mes habitudes moldues? En toute honnêteté j'aime à penser être de la seconde supposition.

D'un accio ajusté je me saisis d'une noise que je m'empresse de mettre dans la bourse du hibou impatient, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'il dépose mon journal libérant ses serres et parte à tir d'ailes.

-Ton air de chaton frustré est très drôle à voir.

-Je t'emmerde chéri. Je rétorque, bien que ma réplique acide ne soit gâché par le sourire qui étire mes lèvres.

-Que d'amabilité pour un bonjour, ça me fend le cœur. Clame Draco la main sur l'organe incriminé dans un geste tragédien. Certainement Shakespeare même aurait été impressionné or je me nomme Hermione Granger.

-Pathétique.

-Dit la sorcière qui ignore -encore- parfois en être une.

-Tu as tort. Je réplique avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Draco ne relève certainement pas et s'approche furtivement pour ravir mes lèvres quilui semble être une activité plus intéressante soit, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. C'est avec un enthousiasme non feint que je me serre contre lui réalisant par la même que sa présence m'avait manquée.

-Toi aussi. Chuchote-il à mon oreille.

Incertaine et troublée je cherche son regard dans une attente stupide -il est vrai- de trouver réponse à sa déclaration.

-Tes pensées sont clairement audible lorsque tu les laisses s'échapper par ses délicieuses lèvres. Précisa Draco effleurant ma bouche de ses doigts avant d'ajouter, c'est un manie que tu as de réfléchir à voix haute et la plupart du temps c'est distrayant à regarder et parfois comme maintenant, c'est agréablement surprenant à entendre.

La touche de tendresse que laisse deviner ses mots m'émeut plus que ne le laisse paraître le sourire que je lui fait.

-Tu ne devais pas reprendre le travail aujourd'hui?

-Demain. Je réponds en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la une de la gazette, avant de jeter le journal sur le premier meuble à porter. Depuis trois jours le quotidien relate le même fait, l'attaque du _Liberty monument_, qui a fait vingt morts et soixante blessés. Autant dire du pain béni pour les rapaces que sont les journalistes sans scrupules et avides de sensationnel. Et évidemment l'implication des Death Eaters dans cet attentat ne peut-être qu'un petit bonus pour le côté scoop réussit.

-Vraiment? Alors que dirais-tu d'employer cette journée de liberté à une activité beaucoup plus passionnante. Me demande Draco ses mains se glissant habilement sous mon chandail dans une attitude toute Serpentarde.

-Plus bateau tu meures. Je réplique en ignorant le frisson qui me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque ses lèvres gagnent ma nuque.

-Si c'est dans tes bras je suis près pour la mort.

Cette déclaration est si sérieuse qu'elle me fige l'espace de quelques secondes pendant que Draco inconscient de mon trouble continue ces délicieuses caresses. Et c'est le plaisir qui l'emporte sur le mental, et c'est aussi la voix de la simplicité. Je refuse de réfléchir plus activement à cette affirmation car elle me mènerait à imaginer un monde sans Draco alors quand bien même c'est dans le sang et la traîtrise que nous devons être ensemble, j'affronterais. Sans lui je ne suis rien et si j'ai douté, à présent, j'en suis convaincue.

Alors, juste pour une minute de plus je veux me conduire comme une lâche. J'occulte mes pensées et le chemin où elles me mènent. Le temps d'un rêve je veux exister, et Draco est mon unique songe.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_-Vous êtes une idiote Miss Granger!_

_La voix de Rogue a claqué sèchement sitôt la porte refermée et le sort de silence apposé. Dans cette atmosphère confiné, et en présence d'un homme qui ne m'a jamais inspiré la moindre sympathie je me sens brusquement mal-à-l'aise. Trouble que l'homme semble remarquer._

_-Vous vous tenez fièrement devant lui mais trembler devant moi, quel manque de jugeote._

_L'utilisation de ce pronom pour désigner celui-la même que je viens jurer de servir, de la bouche propre de son second à pour réaction de me faire trembler imperceptiblement. Une sorte de pressentiment._

_-Votre stupidité n'a d'égale que votre témérité. Venir ici sur son propre terrain pour clamer haut et fort que vous désirez le servir. Et ce dans l'unique but de le trahir._

_La dernière phrase est murmurée si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour percevoir chacun de ses mots. _

_-Quoi?_

_Ma question tiens plus du croassement qu'à une véritable interrogation. Je ne peux qu'avoir mal perçut ce que mon ancien et honni professeur vient de me dire, il ne peut en toute logique avoir compris ce que le mage noir le plus puissant ce jour ignore._

_-Cessez de vous conduire comme l'innocente nouvelle recrue que vous n'êtes pas, j'en suis convaincu._

_Son assurance ne souffrirait d'aucun démentit pourtant, je me refuse à échouer après avoir obtenue ce que je considérait comme l'épreuve ultime, tromper le Lord Noir. Et dans un excès d'arrogance je ne peut que vanter cette réussite._

_-Je n'admet pas votre accusation néanmoins, comment pouvez vous doutez de mon sincère engagement envers notre maitre? Alors même que lui ne le remet pas en cause._

_-Cette attitude hautaine vous sied à merveille Miss-je-sais-tout. Déclare Rogue en affichant un agaçant rictus, il se fout ouvertement de moi._

_-Tromper la vigilance du seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas une épreuve minute, réussir une fois ne signifie pas exceller dans cette discipline! Ni même que vous ne risquez pas d'échouer la seconde suivante! Ne pensez pas être dès leurs car vous ne l'êtes pas, à leurs yeux vous restez l'ennemie et chacun d'eux cherchera la faille pour vous nuire et je ne donne aucun espoir dans votre couverture si vous persévérez d'une manière semblable._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que vous reprochez à mon attitude. Je réplique vertement indignée par ses critiques imméritées._

_-Vous n'êtes pas prête!_

_-Et comment que je le suis! Après tout votre maiîre à été trompé. Je remarque avec fierté non sans songer que cette phrase est un aveu peu dissimulé._

_-Imbécile! Vous me devez votre salut, votre occlumencie avoisine le niveau zéro et votre esprit est une véritable passoire. J'ai lu vos attentions à notre inopinée rencontre et ce, sans même vous inquiétez._

_Blessée dans mon orgueil j'ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer vertement, mais Rogue ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et saisit brusquement mon bras m'attirant contre lui sans la moindre douceur. Puis sa main libre se glisse un chemin le long de mon corps qui se débat sous le contact même restreint par mes vêtement de sa peau sur la mienne. Ma tentative de fuite est cependant arrêtée par la surprise de sentir sa main fouiller l'intérieur de ma poche._

_-Que...que faites vous?_

_-Savez vous ce que sait Granger? Questionne mon ancien professeur agitant sous mon nez un objet que je peine à identifier._

_-Lâchez-moi! Dis-je en me débattant à nouveau._

_Il s'exécute immédiatement non sans quitter mon regard. Inconsciemment je baisse le mien._

_-Regardez cet objet! Savez vous son utilisation?_

_Je jette un œil au-dit objet qui s'agite encore sous mon nez et ce que je crois reconnaître me laisse coite._

_-C'est impossible._

_-Il me semble que vous avez la preuve de la possibilité de l'existence de cet objet._

_Un silence lourd de sens suit ses paroles. Calme dont je profite pour méditer et mettre en évidence la véracité de ce qui se tient sous mes yeux. Chose à peine croyable et que j'ai toujours pensée comme un talisman disparu voir une légende puisque qu'aucune preuve de son existence ne fut apporter depuis six siècles. Pourtant ce que j'ai sous les yeux, de la forme étoilée à la couleur indistincte oscillant entre les trois couleurs primaires et le résultats de leur association en passant par sa texture rêche et douce, ne laisse plus place au doute. _

_-Une feuille de Lizanthème._

_-Oui Granger, une feuille de Lizanthème. Et c'est grâce à celle-ci que vous avez pu tromper le Lord, seule vous seriez torturez à l'heure qu'il es ou pire encore._

_Je suis bien loin d'une personne stupide ou naif pour croire qu'être ennemie reconnue en territoire mangemort équivaudrait à des vacances à Dubaï dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Pourtant, je suis intiment convaincue que toute la souffrance et les horreurs que je puisse imaginer sont encore bien loin derrière ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Et dire que je ne suis pas effrayée serait mentir, je suis terrorisée mais, je ne plierais pas et ferais ce pourquoi je suis là. De plus Rogue ne sait pas l'entière vérité sur ce qui me motive, il ignore que pour survivre je sacrifierai le camp le plus faible même si il est celui pour lequel je dois lutter._

_Rogue. Mais bien sur je suis une idiote, il me faut revenir sur ma propre trahison pour comprendre ce qui me semble étrange depuis le début de cette conversation. Rogue sait. Rogue sait et je suis encore en vie, c'est évident..._

_-Vous êtes vous aussi un traiîre._

_Un simple hochement de tête tout juste visible vient confirmer mes doutes. _

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Surprise je lâche un cri peu digne tout en resserrant involontairement ma main sur l'objet, attirant par la même la curiosité de celui qui m'a sans le vouloir, surprise.

-Rien. Je mens sans savoir pourquoi.

-C'est pourquoi tu saignes tellement tu étreins cet objet qui n'est rien. Fais voir ta main.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la cacher derrière mon dos que Draco me l'a saisit avec autorité.

-Que tu me mentes est limite mais que tu te blesses en tout connaissance de cause je ne peux le supporter. Dit-il en desserrant tendrement mes doigt délivrant l'objet auquel, à ma plus grande surprise, il ne jette aucun coup d'œil totalement concentré sur l'état de ma paume.

-C'est juste un écorchure. Je déclare pour cacher l'émotion que sa douceur me cause.

-Episkey.

Immédiatement la plaie se referme et ne reste comme unique preuve que le sang écoulé encore présent. M'apprêtant à remercier Draco pour son geste je suis arrêtée par son mouvement de recul, nul doute que mon mensonge l'ai blessé plus qu'il ne me l'avouerait. Et simplement c'est le geste qui me persuade, alors avec calme, je prononce:

-C'est une feuille de Lyzanthème. Je sais ce que tu penses et même ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire mais non ce n'est pas impossible. Pour preuve s'en est une, et pour l'avoir utilisé à mon insu je peux te dire que ses vertus ne sont pas surestimées.

-Comment... Je veux dire...c'est, d'accord, je ne dirais pas impossible mais enfin... Je peux? Me demande t-il ne quittant pas l'objet des yeux.

Pour toute réponse je lui tends et je n'ai plus qu'à le regarder, émerveillé par le talisman qu'il tient entre ses doigts.

-C'est incroyable. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas au ministère sous bonne garde?

-J'y ai pensée et puis, tous ou presque ignore que ce n'est pas qu'une légende et après la guerre j'ai songé que ça causerait un trouble trop grand dans les blessures encore ouvertes. Prouver l'existence de ce talisman c'était un peu comme poser un problème sans solution avec comme question phare «De quel façon s'assurer qu'aucun innocenté ne possédait pas aussi sa propre feuille?» on peut se dire que les perquisitions qui n'aurait rien donnée aurait été des preuves mais finalement qui recherchait une légende? Personne. Ils y auraient toujours eut des sceptiques quant à prouver l'innocence d'une personne surtout avec l'existence de ce talisman.

-C'était l'unique raison?

La question posée avec hésitation, et c'est surement ce qui me convainc de répondre si franchement:

-Non, par égoïsme aussi. Comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai utilisé durant la guerre et je lui doit la vie, quelque part l'avoir près de moi est rassurant.

-Je comprends. Déclare Draco en me remettant la feuille de Lyzanthème.

-Vraiment?

-On a tous des faiblesses mais rares sont les moyens de les combattre il est donc naturel de préserver ces solutions. Et ce talisman en ait une, non?

Je ne réponds pas consciente qu'une réponse serait superflus.

-Et quelles sont les faiblesses du grand Draco Malfoy?

Il sourit rompant ainsi la solennité du moment et curieusement, alors que la tension de mon corps se relâche je réalise la crispation de mes membres. Manifestement il met encore douloureux de parler du passé.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interromps notre moment et permet aussi à Draco d'échapper à ma question ce qu'il, d'après son sourire semble apprécier. Levant les yeux aux ciel je me dirige vers le combiné mais déjà à mi chemin le répondeur ce met en route:

-Hum...Hermione je, euh... C'est Harry et...Si tu est chez toi décroche ce fichu téléphone, j'ai horreur de m'adresser à un interlocuteur électronique.

Je ris amusée par la gêne évidente de mon ami. Combien de fois me suis-je surprise à abandonner Harry au bandes du répondeur pour l'unique et égoïste plaisir d'écouter ses balbutiements:

-Je sais que tu es de repos mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Rien d'urgent mais..j'ai une foutue conférence de presse avec les vautours...Enfin les journalistes sont toujours des vautours hein, oui mais, donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais j'ai besoin d'aide. C'est au sujet de l'affaire Rotzak, j'ai besoin de répondre cela va faire une semaine et toujours rien Hermione. Écoute tu est un bon agent mais si cette affaire te dépasse, si je t'en donne trop dis-le moi. Néanmoins j'ai besoin de réponses avant demain, il me faut tout ce que tu as peut rassembler même si peu...Je...J'ai contacter Aaron, je sais ce que tu pense mais tu devrais l'appeler pour la rédaction du rapport. Enfin fais comme tu désire mais fais moi parvenir ton rapport avant dix-huit heures. A demain.

La communication est coupé sur le son d'un remboitement -surement le combiné sur son socle- et le voyant vert de mon répondeur s'allume. Ultime preuve de la déchéance de mon meilleur ami et accessoirement patron.

-Potter est toujours aussi éloquent. Et ridicule. Ajoute-il après une seconde de silence et visiblement très fière de son coup.

-Tu as entendu..

-J'étais là. Me coupe t-il sèchement, apparemment il ne souhaite plus rire soit, je n'en n'ai pas non plus le désir. Pourtant c'est plus calmement que je reprend:

-Il attend des réponses.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Je souffle exaspérée, il ne m'aidera pas.

-Sincèrement Draco je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je n'ai plus envie que nos travails se glissent entre nous comme ils le feraient dans n'importe quel couple en crise.

-Alors cesse de m'interroger tel un de tes suspects.

Sa voix reste neutre mais son corps crispé le trahit. La colère n'est pas loin.

-Ne le voit pas ainsi. C'est de l'aide que je demande.

-Non! C'est une trahison et tu le sais. Ce que tu désire c'est un nom ou..., Draco marque un tant d'arrêt avant de reprendre, son regard vriller dans le mien, ….un aveu.

A ses mots le Death Eaters émet un rire sinistre, loin de celui auquel je me suis habitué. Persuadée de le connaître un minimum je me prépare à l'affronter mais une fois encore il m'étonne par sa réponse, calme.

-Alors soit, c'est moi.

Je reste sous le coup de l'étonnement avant que mon cerveau anesthésié ne daigne trouver de juste mot à cette révélation.

-Non, non, non. Non! (1) Ça ne peut pas... Tu n'étais pas censés répondre cela.

Draco émet un rire ironique avant de répondre avec un sarcasme évident:

-Aurais-tu préférer un mensonge? Soit, je suis un innocent petit agneau tu le sais bien, voyons tu n'es pas de celle qui tombe amoureuse des méchants garçon. Pas la gentille et honnête Hermione Granger.

-N'agit pas ainsi.

-Et toi cesse de te voiler la face. Je suis un Death Eaters et j'ai été un mangemort sans parler du fait qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis recherché par le service d'Aurors le plus pointu du pays. Et étant un de ses membres tu n'es pas censée l'oublier.

-Je sais tout ça, d'accord? Je le sais. C'est juste difficile pour moi, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas la seule concerné et pour information ça l'est aussi pour moi. Tu es mon ennemie et j'ai moi aussi des comptes à rendre. Pour ce qui est des actions que j'exécute en faveur de mon camp ça ne te regarde en rien, je n'ai pas à te faire un rapport.

-Si car c'est de nous qu'il s'agit Draco.

-C'est complétement faux! Nous c'est Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy deux personnalités, certainement pas le Death Eaters et l'Auror. Tu mélange tout et en agissant ainsi tu nous met à mal.

-Comment? Alors selon toi je ruine tout ce que nous essayons de construire en tentant vainement de concilier nos métiers respectifs.

Ma voix me semble affreusement pathétique mais ce que laisse présager les mots de Draco concernant notre relation m'est si douloureux que je peine à l'imaginer. Alors soit, je veux bien consentir à paraître pitoyable le temps de quelques secondes.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les concilier! C'est justement le nerf du problème. Nos activités et les camps pour lesquels nous luttons sont différents il va falloir que tu l'acceptes car autrement nous n'y survivrons pas .

-Tu viens de m'avouer un crime. Un crime sur lequel j'ai été affectée, que veux tu que je fasse Draco hein? Que dois-je faire?

-Tu m'a interrogé Hermione, c'est toi qui a voulu cette situation et à présent, maintenant que tu possèdes ta réponse tu ne sais plus qu'en faire. Je n'ai pas la solution. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas tout mélanger mais comme toujours tu n'écoutes pas.

Les larmes que je tentais de retenir coulent librement le long de mes joues. Pathétique. Pitoyable. J'ai déjà utilisé ces mots mais ils sont tellement adaptés à ma situation. J'éprouve une véritable pitié envers moi. Pathétique. Pitoyable.

-Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. Répète Draco en me prenant tendrementdans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord? J'ai juste l'impression que tu cherches inconsciemment à nous détruire à toujours poser des questions qui peuvent mettre notre relation en danger, mais ça va aller Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave, et si tu le souhaites j'accepte de désavouer mes aveux. Non, je les désavoue. Plus d'aveu, plus de problème.

La tentative de Draco n'est pas drôle, risible par sa débilité serait plus juste pourtant, étrangement, sa désamorce la bombe et je ris. Stupidement. Et tout aussi stupidement il rit aussi.

Nous rions bêtement. Ça paraît simple mais ça ne l'est pas car j'ai peur.

J'ai juré que je ne trahirais plus et pourtant, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas trahir Draco. Je l'aime. Raison égoïste mais c'est la seule que j'ai et pour être sincère c'est la seule qui compte, même plus que l'humanité toute entière.

Je suis une personne horrible, avec tant de faiblesse mais aussi tellement d'amour. Je suis simplement humaine.

o0o0o0o0o

_(1)Ce sont exactement les mots que mon cerveau à prononcé lorsqu'à un feu rouge, une voiture à percuté l'arrière la mienne. Aujourd'hui même avec le coffre défoncé j'en rigole mais sur le moment c'était loin d'être la joie._

Les phrases comprises entre «La sonnerie de mon téléphone interromps notre moment et permet aussi à Draco d'échapper à ma question ce qu'il, d'après son sourire semble apprécier.» et

«Je souffle exaspérée, il ne m'aidera pas.» non pas étés corrigées vu que c'est du rajout de dernière minutes donc pardonner mes fautes. Merci :p


End file.
